


Wicked Game

by zwischenimmerundnie



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Summer, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 82,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: Timothée is invited by his girlfriend to spend summer at her family´s house in Los Angeles, an idea that initially seems perfect, after all he is desperate to get the hell out of Ithaca and forget about college obligations. But the moment he arrives, Timothée will figure out things might be a lot more complicated than expected and what was supposed to be a summer of fun and cool drinks, will turn into a wicked game of seduction, which can end in disaster.





	1. Prologue - The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Wicked Game is a something I´ve been working on for almost two months now, inspired by three different soap operas which had plots similar to this one in some ways. I´m really excited to share this with you guys right now, it´s gonna be a sexy, fun and sometimes dramatic ride, but I hope you´ll enjoy.

** _Prologue_ **

** _The Invitation_ **

  
  


**Ithaca, New York, May 2019.**

  
  


The school year is over, leaving the streets of Ithaca nearly empty as heavy rain pours down and loud thunder reverberates across the sky. The small twentieth century building downtown that is usually filled with students coming in and out, now remains almost in complete silence, if not for the rap music that comes from one of the apartments in the fourth and last floor. The windows are slightly open, allowing a cool breeze to come inside as low moans can be heard through the music. 

Lying on the bed under the window is Timothée, his legs sprawled on the bed, hands tightly holding onto his girlfriend ́s hips as she moves from side to side, her long blonde hair swinging around and her perky breasts bouncing. Their eyes meet for a moment, a wide grin coming to Timothée ́s face as Riley leans her hands on his chest and moves faster, her moans slowly getting louder and more frequent. 

Timothée can tell her orgasm is fast approaching, much like his too. The soft curling of his toes, the shivering that runs down his spine and the heaving of his chest are well known signs for him, but before he can actually reach his peak, he hears Riley let out a loud grunt before collapsing on top of him, her breasts squished in between them. He sighs, feels his cock slip out of her and while she lazily strokes him to an orgasm, her wet lips lay kisses down his neck and his jaw.

He cums inside the condom, a low whimper escaping him as she smiles softly at him and places a quick kiss on his lips. She discarts the condom on the trash can by the bed, pulls the sheets over their naked bodies and snuggles closer to Timothée, her arm wrapped around him while he strokes her back. 

Staring up at the ceiling of his tiny dorm room, Timothée can´t help but sigh. He absolutely adores Riley and is really happy he found her, but if he is being completely honest, their sex life is quite below average.

He doesn´t dwell much on those thoughts though, focus his mind on the sound of the rain that falls outside, almost surpassing the music that plays in the room. He yawns, moves around on the bed and allows his eyes to close, his mind drifting off to all the cool stuff he could be doing now that school is over, although it seems like he will spend most of his time trapped inside this small and damp town with not much to do and not many friends to hang out with.

"....are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?"

Riley shakes her head, pulling on the sheets to wrap it around her naked body. She sits down on the bed, leaning her back against the wall as her eyes wander to Timothée, a smile on her lips.

"I have a proposal to make you, Timothée, and I need you to pay attention to me."

"I´m sorry, babe, I just spaced out a little."

"Yeah, I got that."

"I´m all ears now. What is this proposal of yours?"

"I'm heading back to Los Angeles over the weekend. I know your friends are all heading out of the state for the summer and your family is not really doing anything, so you´re pretty much stuck here. I thought that maybe you´d like to join me for a few days in Los Angeles."

Timothée arches an eyebrow while sitting on the bed, leaning his back against the bedpost. "At your father´s place?"

"Well, it´s the only place I have." She says with a chuckle as Timothée shoots her a look. "Why? Is there a problem? I thought you would love to get the hell out of this place and enjoy a few days by the pool."

"That does sound quite good."

"So what´s the problem?"

"You think your father will be okay with this?"

"My father loves when the house is filled with people, he's constantly talking about how the place can get lonely quite easily, so believe me when I say he will be thrilled to have you there."

"Yeah, every guy loves to spend summer with the guy who´s fucking his daughter."

Riley chuckles, shaking her head. "My dad is quite chill when it comes to life outside his office, so you don´t have to worry. He will love to sit down with you, share a couple of drinks and maybe even a joint with you."

"You´re selling it quite well, I have to admit."

"Say you will come with me, Tim. I promise you it will be the best summer of your life."

"Okay, now you´re overdoing yourself."

Riley shakes her head, leaning closer to Timothée, so she can slide her fingers onto his curls. "Believe me, Tim, you´ll have a blast."

"Does he know you´re inviting me over?"

"Just say yes."

Timothée chuckles, nodding his head. "Okay okay, you win. I'm spending the summer with you and your father in Los Angeles."

"It´s gonna be awesome," Riley whispers before pecking his lips. 

"I hope so."


	2. Is That Your Father?

**Day One**

**Is That Your Father?**

  


The two store mansion stands on the top of a hill on one of the most prestigious neighborhoods in California, its imposing structure attracting the eyes of anyone who passes by. Large iron gates protect the front garden, which is filled with a diversity of trees and flowers, all of them perfectly taken care of by talented hands. The garage, which holds at least five cars, stands on one side of the garden, while on the other a couple of lounge chairs are spread among the trees. 

A stone path goes from the gate to the porch, keeping people from actually stepping into the grass on their way inside. On the porch, black and white chairs are set around a small coffee table, while a swinging chair, which obviously belonged to Riley, swings back and forth with the wind. The interior is far fancier than anything Timothée could have expected to see, clean lines, high ceilings, expensive paintings on the wall and a living room that is the size of his entire apartment. 

While Riley looks around the place in search of familiar faces, Timothée stands right in the middle of the room, attentive eyes wandering through every little detail. The photos by the side table, technology books and fashion magazines on the coffee table, the large bar by his left and the floor to ceiling glass doors that lead to the backyard.

To say he is mesmerized would be an understatement, because while Timothée ́s family can´t be considered poor, he has never been in a place as incredible as this. He's definitely not in Ithaca anymore.

"Are you coming?"

Timothée turns to the side, arching an eyebrow as he spots Riley standing in the middle of the stairs, a smirk on her face. He nods his head, grabs his bags and quickly follows Riley up the stairs. Her bedroom is a lot more colorful than the rest of the house, light blue walls, posters, frames and even a guitar. 

Timothée places the bags on the floor, sits down on the edge of the bed and lets out a yawn before lying back, his eyes stuck on the ceiling. He can hear Riley moving around the bedroom, but his body is tired and his eyes are heavy, if it wasn´t for the growling on his stomach, he sure would allow himself to take a nap right then and there.

He pushes himself up, runs a hand through his hair and shakes his head, doing his best to stay awake. His eyes land on the balcony, the white curtains flowing with the breeze that comes in from outside. The music that comes from downstairs sharpens his curiosity and after kicking his shoes to the side, Timothée moves to the balcony, leaning against the rail as he takes in the fresh air. 

Downstairs he can see a tall blond man standing by the pool, his back is turned to Timothée, so he can´t actually see his face, but what he does see is already enough to leave him hypnotized. The man has a toned and tanned body, his thighs are thick and the white speedos he is wearing might as well be illegal, specially with the kind of ass the man has. Timothée licks his lips, eyes roaming through the man's body as he stretches out his arms and then dives into the pool, his long arms producing powerful strokes.

"Guess you found him," Riley´s sweet voice comes from behind Timothée, catching his attention. "My father absolutely loves to swim, my mom used to say he was a fish in another life. When he was building this house, he made sure we had a huge ass pool, where he could show off his skills."

"So that´s your father?"

"What? You thought there was a random guy swimming at my house?"

"No, but it could be a family friend or something. I actually didn´t know he was home, I thought I would have time to get used to the house before meeting the guy."

"Believe me, the sooner you met him the better, Tim. Besides, there's no reason to be apprehensive, the only time my father is actually serious and strict is when he is working, so you´re cool."

"Okay. I´ll try to keep that in mind."

"C´mon, let´s go meet him."

Timothée simply nods and follows Riley out of the bedroom and down the stairs. It´s not like this is the first time he is meeting the father of someone he is going out with, but this is without a doubt the first time he finds himself truly apprehensive about it. Maybe it´s the way everything was set up, or because of what he has heard from him on the internet, but there's no denying this whole thing leaves him on his toes and to be honest, Timothée hates that feeling.

As they reach the backyard, a woman in her mid-fifties approaches them with a wide smile on her face, her arms wrapped around Riley almost instantly. They talk to each other for a moment or two, Timothée completely oblivious to the nature of the conversation since it´s all done in Spanish, but it´s easy to see they are absolutely thrilled to be around each other again. When Riley pulls away, she pulls Timothée closer, a wide smile on her face as she finally introduces them.

"Tim, this is Maria, she´s been working here since I was a baby and was my father´s support system after my mom died."

"It´s nice to meet you, Maria."

"It´s nice to meet you too, Tim, Riley is always talking about you."

"Oh, that´s nice to know," he smirks while wrapping an arm around Riley´s waist and placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Your father is really excited to have you here, sweetie."

"I´m happy to be back too and I can´t wait to eat some of your delicious food."

"Good, because he made sure I cooked everything you like."

"We´re in for a treat," Riley says excitedly as Timothée chuckles. "Now c´mon, it´s time for you to meet the man himself."

Before Timothée can say anything or react to her words, Riley has a hold of his hand and leads him out in the backyard, a sigh escaping him as he feels the grass in between his toes. He has been walking around for hours and the long flight left his feet begging for mercy, so feeling the cool and smooth grass against his skin feels almost orgasmic.

They stop by the lounge chairs and Timothée is about to lie down in one of them himself when Riley runs past him, a high pitched squeal leaving her. He chuckles, shakes his head and turns on his heels, swallowing dryly as he stares at the man standing only a couple of feet away from him. From upstairs he looked good, but as he stands close to him, Timothée can truly appreciate his beauty, which seems almost unworldly.

Timothée ́s eyes run through his body, from his bright blue eyes that seem to hypnotize him to the sinful happy trail that goes down his stomach and hides underneath his white speedos. The man is like a walking Greek God and Timothée isn´t exactly pleased with the effects of his beauty in his body.

"Tim?" Riley asks, snapping Timothée out of his thoughts. "Meet my father, Armie Hammer."

* * *

  
  


He fixes the collar of his buttoned down shirt, his hands smoothing out the fabric as he goes down the stairs. His feet are bare, the white Speedos have been replaced by black short shorts and from his neck, a delicate golden medallion hangs. At 6´5, even when he is being his most basic and common self, Armie Hammer is a sight to behold.

His long and elegant fingers run through his blond hair, pushing some of the strands back as he strides inside the kitchen, a hand promptly landing on Maria´s back while he leans down to kiss her cheek. He winks as she rolls her eyes at him, pushing him away from the stove so she can check on another pan. With a chuckle, Armie leans against the steel counter, fingers tapping on the surface while he reaches for a couple pieces of cheese.

His blue eyes wander to the backyard until he stops to watch Riley and Timothée, who lie down on the lounge chairs by the pool, excitedly talking about something. It´s a beautiful scene, he has to admit and although a smile appears on the corner of his lips, an indescribable look fills his eyes.

"¿Qué pensamos de este chico, María?" He questions while stuffing another piece of cheese on his mouth.

"Me parece un buen chico, Armie. Riley claramente le gusta mucho."

"Eso es lo que más temo."

"¿No te gusta?"

"Aún no me he decidido," he says while turning serious again.

Maria steps closer, pleading eyes as she rests a hand on his shoulder. "Give him a chance, okay? Your daughter seems to like him, so you might as well try to get along with the boy."

"Don´t worry, mi amor, I won´t kick him out just yet....I´ll give him a day or two."

Maria shoots him a look, but Armie simply laughs it off and makes his way around her, reaching for a bottle of Tequila on the top cabinet. He leans down to place another kiss on her cheek, winks and then makes his way outside, squinting his eyes as the sunlight hits him. 

He grabs his sunglasses from the waistband of his shorts, puts them on and slowly walks towards the small bar by the grill, placing the bottle down as he lowers the music. His eyes wander back to his daughter and waves her over, a smile taking him over when he sees her stand up immediately and pull Timothée with her.

"I thought about making some drinks before lunch." He asks once Riley and Timothée approach him. "Would you guys like to join me?"

"I´ll have one."

"Exactly, you´ll only have one."

Riley rolls her eyes. "Are you trying to look like a strict father just because Timothée is here? Because I think it´s well known that you might be more rebellious than I ever was."

"I´m not rebellious, I just like to have some fun."

"Yeah, all the boyfriends and girlfriends you had over the years made that very clear."

Armie chuckles, shrugging his shoulders as he reaches for a lime, squeezing into the shaker. Despite his eyes being focused on the drink he's preparing, it's not that difficult for Armie to notice Timothée´s eyes on him. If he's doing out of curiosity, fear or something entirely different, is the one thing Armie hasn´t picked up on.

"So Timothée, Riley told me you are studying music at Cornell."

"That´s right, Sir."

Armie frowns while shaking his head. "Sir is a word I´m not exactly thrilled to hear very often, so you can quit that."

"I´ll try to remember that."

"Please."

"But yeah, I'm majoring in music. I come from a very artistic family and I always enjoyed all aspects of music, so it wasn´t exactly a difficult decision to make."

"But you plan on being a musician or..."

"I write songs and I play guitar, but I always wanted to be a producer."

"That seems like a really cool job."

"It can be, but it can also be quite demanding."

"Have you already worked in the area?"

"I had a part time job at this little studio a few months ago, sadly it didn´t last very long, but I learned a lot."

"I have friends on the music industry, if you want I can introduce you to some people that might help you out." Armie nods towards Timothée, his elegant hands sliding the glasses towards him and Riley. 

"Are you for real?"

“My father is very well connected, Tim, and he is always willing to help people around him."

Armie shrugs. “I like to help people who seem passionate about something. If you ever need any help, just talk to me and it will be my pleasure to help.”

Armie delivers the lines in a very nonchalant way, a lazy smile hanging on his lips, but in his eyes you can see an intensity that speaks beyond his words. 

“I´ll remember that, thank you very much.”

“Thank me when you win your first Grammy.”

Timothée chuckles, nodding his head slowly. “I´ll do that.”

“Great, I'm looking forward to it.” Armie winks while grabbing a hold of his glass. “I´ll go see if Maria needs any help with lunch.”

“I´ll do that,” Riley says while hoping off of the stool. “You can stay here with Timmy, tell him about that time you met Oprah and she was absolutely charmed by you.”

Armie chuckles, shaking his head as his eyes follow Riley inside the house. When he turns to look back at Timothée, he catches him stealing a glance at him, but chooses to ignore it, not in the mood to embarrass him.

“Did you really meet Oprah?”

“I did, actually. But she wasn't exactly thrilled to meet me, it took me over three hours to charm her as Riley would say.”

“How do you act around someone like her?”

“You freak out? Honestly, she is intimidating, but also a very lovely lady.”

“I'm sure she is.”

“She is and even though she didn't like me at first, she made sure…”

  
  


* * *

Lunch goes by in a flash, a great meal, refreshing Lemonade, a nice view and a cool breeze that hits them from time to time and makes the heat easier to bear. Timothée makes sure to pay close attention to everything that goes on around him, from how close Maria and Riley are to the way Armie moves around the house so elegantly and how he seems to make even the most mundane things look cool. The medallion hanging from his chest has everything to be tacky, but somehow he makes it work, just like the short shorts he wears highlight his meaty thighs and long legs. 

But apart from the esthetic view, Timothée can also tell Armie is a man who likes things done a certain type of way. He isn´t bossy, at least his demeanor with Maria doesn´t make it seem like it, but it seems like he has a dominant aura that brings everyone to their feet, ready to please him in any way he wants. He has power and knows exactly how to use it.

And if he is being honest with himself, Timothée has to admit that does make him feel some kind of way. Armie Hammer is a type of man he hasn´t encountered much; modern, with the looks of a Hollywood star from the 50's, eloquent and with a voice that soothes him while also igniting something deep within him. He hasn´t been in California for even half a day, but it´s pretty obvious that he is very much attracted to his girlfriend´s father.

"Would you like more Lemonade, Timothée?"

Armie´s voice is what brings Timothée back to reality, but the feel of his warm hand on his shoulder is what truly makes him shiver. Biting his lip, Timothée allows his eyes to wander from the large hand brushing his skin to Armie, who has a small smile on the corner of his lips. 

"Sure, I would love to."

"It tastes delicious, doesn´t it?" Armie asks while he pours more Lemonade on Timothée´s glass, his hand still settled on his shoulder. "Maria has magical skills when it comes to cooking, she is the main reason why I have to work out constantly."

"Don´t blame her for your vanity, dad."

"I´m not vain."

"No, you just like to show off."

"We give them love and this is how they retribute," he says while turning to Timothée, squeezing his shoulder ever so lightly before removing his hand. 

"Riley mentioned you have a gym here."

"Oh yeah, in the back of the house. It was supposed to be some kind of pool house, but I didn´t think it was needed, so I changed into a private gym. To be honest, the main reason I did is because I hate going to actual gyms where people only seem to want to take selfies and all that shit."

"That seems to be a trend."

"You don´t workout, Timothée?"

"I think a quick look at me makes it pretty obvious I am not a gym kind of guy."

"I don´t know," Armie shrugs, his eyes wandering back to Timothée. "You look like quite a fit guy."

"Genetics are good, I guess."

"Well, feel free to join me for a gym session whenever you want. I work out almost every morning after breakfast and it would be a pleasure to have you as a company."

Pleasure. Timothée shifts around on his seat, nodding his head slowly as he tries to smile. He might need Armie to stop using this word, or his mind might start taking him to dangerous places.

"Thank you, Mr. Hammer. I can´t promise anything, but I will definitely think about it."

Armie simply nods, a smile on his face the entire time. "How long are you two staying here?"

"Until next Sunday."

"Actually," Riley interrupts, causing Timothée to look at her confused. "Our idea was to stay here until next Sunday, but that means missing Jennifer´s birthday party, so maybe we´ll stay longer than expected."

"Oh, that´s incredible. I´ll love to have you guys here for a little longer."

"Yeah, that´s....great." Timothée says while shifting around on the chair, a slightly forced smile plastered on his face as Riley reaches out for his hand, squeezing it softly.

"How´s things going around here, dad?"

"Perfectly fine, sweetie. Everyone at the company misses you, by the way, it´s been too long since you made a visit."

"I might pop up there during the next couple of days," she says while Armie nods. "What about Oliver? Have you seen him?"

"I haven´t seen Oliver since everything happened, which is probably for the best."

"Oh c´mon, you´re telling me you don´t miss him at all?"

"Riley, you are aware I don´t..."

"Armie?!" They all turn to the kitchen door, where Maria is standing. "A call for you from the London office."

"I´ll be there in a minute, Maria, thank you very much." He turns back to Riley and Timothée, an apologetic look on his face. "I´ll be back in a moment."

Timothée watches him leave in silent, furrowing his eyebrows as he turns back to Riley. "Who is Oliver?"

"His ex-boyfriend. They were together for six months, which is a record for my father, but things didn´t end very well."

"Most breakups don´t."

“That's true. And although my father is not exactly known for his long term relationships, I could tell he actually had deep feelings for Oliver. It's a shame it didn't work out between them, Oliver was a really cool guy and everyone around my dad really liked him.”

“Why they broke up?”

“Oliver cheated on him, they had a huge fight and my father decided to end things with him. But I think he's still in love with him, which might explain why he has been a lot more vulnerable lately.”

“He has?”

Riley nods, her fingers brushing against Timothée ́s palm. “Yeah. He plays tough, but he has a lot going on inside of him.”

"Okay, I´m back. What have I missed?" Armie says effusively while taking a seat on the table, his eyes roaming from Timothée to Riley.

  


* * *

  
  


Twilight has fallen upon the Californian sky, a beautiful mix of orange and dark blue, while the moon and the stars come from behind the clouds. The patio is now empty, the trees reflected on the pool while the lounge chairs are now forgotten. Inside the house, everything remains quiet, almost no sign of life apart from the occasional sounds that come from the kitchen and the low music that starts to gain momentum. 

On the dark and cozy library at the end of the hallway, Armie sits on a leather bench, his head down as his skillful fingers seem to dance on the piano keys. He´s serious, but a smile dares to creep on the corner of his lips, a sense of pride whenever he comes to the realization he hasn´t lost his abilities. 

Footsteps can be heard on the distance, but he remains as focused as he possibly can, the music ever so slowly increasing its intensity and creating an echo that fills the entire house. As the pinnacle of the song comes along, Armie leans back, arms perfectly straightened in front of him. 

The song ends abruptly and he sighs, his eyes moving upwards and a small smirk forming on his lips as he sees Timothée standing by the door. They remain quiet, simply staring at one another for a good minute, before Timothée claps slowly.

"That was beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I didn´t know you played."

"The perks of a traditional family," he says with a chuckle. "I was only eight when I started my piano classes, only stopped when we found out about Riley."

"You haven´t played much since?"

"I don´t play as much as I would like it."

"Well, it´s still beautiful."

"Would you produce my album?"

Timothée chuckles, nodding his head. "Have you seen Riley? I was looking for her, but can´t find her anywhere."

"Riley went out for dinner with her friends, she asked me to tell you that she might be back late."

"Oh, I didn´t know that."

"I´m sorry to break that to you, Timothée, but when Riley is here, she spends most of her time with her friends." Armie presents Timothée with an apologetic smile while he gets up, turning the lid of the piano down. He walks around the library, reaches for a bottle of scotch on the mini bar and turns to Timothée, an eyebrow arched. "Do you like scotch?"

"Never had it, actually."

"Are you serious right now?"

"I´m a college guy, Mr. Hammer, we don´t usually go around buying scotch. Actually, the cheapest the alcohol, the better."

Armie chuckles, nodding his head. "Okay, this will be your first time then."

Timothée bites on his lip, his cheeks burning as he averts his eyes from Armie and walks around the room, fingers tracing some of the books on the shelves. It´s quite the collection Armie has there, from art books, going through history and some famous romances; he truly is a multifaceted man. As he turns around, Timothée startles himself, suddenly realizing Armie is standing right in front of him, their bodies mere inches away.

"Your scotch, I hope you like it."

"I´m sure I will."

Armie gives one single nod and then turns on his heels, heading to a large black leather couch, where he sits down with his legs spread wide. He sips on the scotch, reaches for a remote control on the side table and turns on the stereo, low music now filling the air.

Timothée takes a small sip, looking over the glass at Armie´s physique. His pants have the perfect fit, his shirt accentuates his toned body and his beard seems so soft, Timothée would love to drag his fingers through it. 

"You can sit down if you want to, Timothée. Dinner will take a couple more minutes, we can just enjoy ourselves here for a moment."

Timothée smiles softly, trying his best not to make a fool of himself. Armie has this weird effect on him and he feels like he is always on the verge of saying or doing something stupid. He sits down alongside Armie, their knees almost touching and takes a long gulp of the scotch, coughing a little bit after he does it.

"Is it any good?"

"Is great actually, quite a distinct burning sensation."

"I know, over the years it has easily become my favorite drink. Although, I will never say no to a good old cold beer."

"Nothing can compare to a beer."

Armie shrugs, his hand sliding inside his pocket. He takes out a small joint and turns to his side, staring at Timothée, who bites on his lip and tries to suppress a smile.

"You smoke?"

"Honestly, I have tried, but I..."

"Just say yes or no, I´m not gonna judge you for it."

"I do, actually."

"Is Riley still bothered by the smell or have you converted her?"

"Oh no, she hates it."

Armie chuckles while he lights up the joint, his eyes never leaving Timothée´s. He takes a long drag, a smirk on his face while he blows out the smoke and leans closer to Timothée to hand it over to him.

"Thanks."

"How´s your first day here going, Timothée? Better or worse than expected?"

Feeling bold, despite the shivers that run down his spine, Timothée nods, his eyes locked on Armie´s. "Better, definitely better."

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Are you in the mood for another one?"

Timothée's eyes rise from the glass, a sheepish smile on his face as he shakes his head and forces his finger inside the glass, twisting the ice from side to side. They've been drinking for a while now, glass after glass of scotch, only interrupted by one glass of red wine during dinner, which Timothée voraciously ate. Now they're back at the library, listening to music as they share some trivial facts about themselves. 

"I'm gonna pass, Mr. Hammer. I've already drank more than I should."

"Pity, I don't really like drinking alone."

Timothée shrugs, looking down at his glass once again as he stands up and heads towards Armie, sliding the glass towards him.

"One more won't do me any harm, I suppose."

"Of course not."

While Armie pours yet another glass, Timothée's eyes wander through the collection of bottles behind him. There are the most diverse types of alcohol, coming from different parts of the world and some with quite intriguing flavors. 

He leans against the counter, hopping on one of the stools and reaches for his glass back, his fingers brushing against Armie's. His eyes close briefly, he feels a weird shiver run down his spine and has to take a deep breath to keep himself together. Maybe he was right all along and this trip wasn't a good idea.

"Quite a collection you got here, huh? Did you buy them all?"

"Oh no, I barely spend any money with booze. For some reason when you're the CEO of a company, people are constantly gifting you with alcohol."

"Maybe they want to get you drunk before signing those contracts. They might think that will get you to cut them some slack here and there."

"Sadly for them that will never happen, I take work very seriously. Besides, I have a very strict rule I always follow."

"Which is?"

Armie smirks, shaking his head slowly. "Work and sex are better while sober."

Timothée's eyes immediately go down to his glass and he can feel his cheeks blushing. The whole day has been filled with moments like this, Armie saying things that seem on the verge of inappropriate for the relationship they have. And yet, Timothée can't quite figure out if he's doing it because he wants to make fun of him, or if wants to see how far this could take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translation to Armie and Maria´s conversation:
> 
> "What do we think of this boy, Maria?"  
"I think he's a good boy, Armie. Riley clearly likes him a lot."  
"That's what I fear most."  
"You do not like him?"  
"I haven't decided yet."


	3. Game On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you play with fire, you might get burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m so happy with the response this fic has gotten so far and I seriously can´t wait to see what you think of everything that´s still to come. Our guys are about to go through a wild ride and I hope you´ll stick with me for it. :)

**Day Two**

**Game On**

  
  
  
  


Breathtaking.

Timothée would love to have better words to describe the view from his balcony, but that´s the only one he can think of right now, even if it doesn´t do it justice. The house is on the top of a hill, the last one on the road, which provides an addictive and refreshing view, especially for someone used to New York and Ithaca. The birds are chirping around the pool area, the trees behind the property go on for miles, the grass seems to glow and to make it all better, the sweet scent of coffee and freshly baked bread starts to take over the entire house.

Leaned against the wall with his arms crossed above his chest, Timothée takes in a couple of deep breaths, enjoying the fresh air that fills his lungs and the sun that gently kisses his skin. There´s a light pounding on the back to his head, result from all the scotch he had the previous night, but he honestly doesn´t care. All those hours spent with Armie, listening to him play, attentive to every word that left his lips, sharing a joint, it was all worth it.

He hears voices and looks down, watching as Armie stands barefoot on the grass, stretching out his arms. He is wearing black gym shorts and a tank top, his muscular and tanned arms on display. His blond hair is kind of messy, as if he only ran his fingers through it, but Timothée finds it to suit him even better than how he usually styles. Not that he needs much work, to be honest; Armie is like a Greek God statue come to life and sadly for Timothée, he's being haunted by it.

He inhales deeply, runs his fingers through his messy curls and fixes his shirt before making it out of the bedroom and down the stairs. His attentive eyes wander around the house, finding little details he didn´t noticed on the previous day and catching glimpses of other employees. The large glass doors that lead to the patio are wide open, the sunlight bursting in and illuminating the whole living room.

He steps out and immediately catches Armie´s attention, his blue eyes now eyeing him up and down, while he smiles from the corner of his lips. Timothée stares right back at him, tongue absent-mindedly sliding across his bottom lip and the hairs on the back of his neck all standing up. If a look is able to cause all of this, Timothée fears the rest of the week might be a true hell.

"Good morning, Timothée."

"Good morning, Mr. Hammer."

"Join me for breakfast? Maria prepared a feast and there´s no way I can deal with all of this myself."

Timothée chuckles, nodding his head as he walks towards the large wooden table. He sits across from Armie, his eyes wandering through the variety of things in front of him like a child who wakes up on Christmas morning to a living room full of presents. He reaches for a mug, pours some coffee and takes a couple of sips, a sigh escaping him as he leans back on the chair.

"Have you seen Riley?"

"I haven´t seen her today, but Maria says she woke up early and headed to the beach with her friends. I highly doubt she will be back before lunch, so don´t get your hopes up."

"She didn´t even tell me she was going out."

Armie shakes his head as he reaches for a peach, his lips obscenely sliding across it as he takes a bite. Timothée watches it all, his hand tightly wrapped around the mug, his legs instinctively crossing as if he desperately wanted to cover something up. He looks down once Armie´s eyes wander to him, sighs and reaches for a bagel, stuffing his mouth with it in a failed attempt to take his mind off of what just happened.

"I wasn't joking yesterday, Timothée, Riley is barely around the house when she´s in town. I say you get used to being here without her, because in my experience, we'll be lucky enough if we get to see her during breakfast and lunch.”

"I would have appreciated if she had told me that."

"But I don´t want that to be a problem to you," Armie says with a smile, placing the peach down on his plate as he leans closer. "You´re welcome to enjoy everything this house has to offer. Actually, I´m about to go to the gym and work out a little bit, would you like to join me?"

"I would love to, but I don´t have any gym clothes with me."

"I can lend you something."

Timothée scoffs, a little smirk on the corner of his lips. "I highly doubt your clothes would fit me, Mr. Hammer."

"Probably not, but I do have something here that belonged to Oliver, you can wear it. If you don´t mind, of course."

"No, I don´t mind."

"Great, I´ll go grab it and leave it at your room."

"Thank you," Timothée nearly whispers as he watches Armie stand up, the peach now back in between his lips. 

"I´ll be waiting for you."

"I´ll be right there," he says with a nod, his eyes roaming through Armie´s back as he walks away. 

Timothée really, really dislikes working out, but if that will give him the chance to gawk at Armie while he bends over machines, grunts and sweats, he might start enjoying it a little bit.

"You´re disgusting, Timothée," he whispers to himself before drinking the rest of his coffee and quickly pushing the chair back so he can get up.

He rushes inside the house, nodding at Maria as she walks past him and runs up the stairs. Once inside the bedroom, he sees the clothes perfectly folded on top of the pillow and takes a hold of it. It smells fantastic and he's pretty damn sure it´s because it was recently washed, but a dirty and depraved part of Timothée can´t help but think of Oliver, even if he doesn´t know much about him, wearing those shorts while sprawled on Armie´s bed with him on top, their tongues tangled and their cocks rubbing against one another.

He shakes his head, adjusts his own cock inside his boxers and changes his clothes, his mind drifting back to those thoughts when the fabric touches his skin. It´s not enough that he is lusting over his father in law, now he is imagining the man making out with his ex-boyfriend, a man Timothée has never saw in his entire life. What the hell is happening with him? 

He looks at himself in the mirror, combs his hair with his fingers and tries to relax, tell himself that he can go through all of this without looking -and sounding- like a total creep and pervert. He chuckles at himself, turns on his heels and heads out of the bedroom, swiftly walking down the stairs. It´s only when he reaches the patio that he realizes he isn´t exactly sure of where the gym is, but he does remember Armie saying something about an old pool house.

He walks to the back of the house, what used to be a pool house coming to view and revealing a modern gym, featuring everything one could possibly need. He curses under his breath, leans against the threshold and takes a look around, dumbfounded by how great the place looks. Of course the room itself doesn´t hold his attention for long, because once he looks to his left, he can see Armie reaching out for a weight, his ass up in the air, perfectly framed by his black short shorts. 

Yep, it´s gonna be an interesting morning.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Elegant feet cross the bedroom while pieces of clothing falls to the ground, the sweat dripping down his broad back, his ass perfectly round and with a distinctive tan line. He steps into the shower, the tiled floor cold to the touch until he reaches for the handle and turns the shower on, hot water cascading down his back, relaxing his muscles and fogging the entire room. 

He turns around, closes his eyes and allows the water to hit his head, washing away all the sweat while images from just minutes ago flood him. The way his curls would fall down his eyes while he huffed, the way the sweat dripped from his forehead and how puffed and shiny his lips looked by the time they were done. His back contracted every time he tried to pull on some weight, his face became serious, but in his eyes there was still a hint of amusement that made him feel a tingling down his spine.

If that wasn´t enough, the way he would catch him looking at him from time to time was also quite intriguing. He had seen it before, noticed little glimpses here and there, but it seemed he was becoming bolder and he wasn´t sure of how to deal with something like this. He rubs his face, runs his fingers through his wet hair and allows a hand to slowly slide down his chest, his ass clutching slightly as his fingertips reach his pelvis. His hand inches closer to his cock and balls, feeling the tickle of his short and golden pubic hair, but never quite touching. 

The last thing Armie needs right now is to masturbate to the thought of his daughter´s boyfriend.

He turns the water to cold, a groan escaping him at the sudden change, but the reaction is quicker than he could have expected. He looks down at himself, sighs in relief and lets the water run down his body for a couple more seconds before he turns off the shower and steps out, reaching for a towel. He dries off his hair, his face and his arms, wraps a towel around his waist and makes his way back to the bedroom, looking through his closet for some comfortable clothes.

He turns towards the mirror, blue eyes locked on his reflection as he removes the towel and slowly drags it through his skin, drying himself off carefully and lazily. It takes him a minute or two to notice he in fact has left the door ajar, but the moment he does so, Armie can clearly see there´s someone standing there, eyeing him through the mirror reflection. He arches an eyebrow, takes a step back and carefully lets his eyes wander through the person's reflection, a smirk showing up on his face as he realizes it´s Timothée.

He´s still wearing the gym clothes that once belonged to Oliver, his curls are still wet and falling down his forehead, but what intrigues him the most is the placement of his hands. They are resting in front of his body, right at his crotch and Armie can´t tell if it´s because he is touching or hiding himself. Maybe there´s even a third option and he just happened to stop there, but Armie has a feeling the latter is not the most probable one.

Aware of the depravity of such a thing and slightly ashamed of himself for doing so, Armie stretches out his arms, throws his head back slightly and then runs his fingers through his hair and his beard, his lips trapped in between his teeth for a quick moment. Timothée doesn´t move one inch, his eyes still locked on his reflection and he knows he should stop this, he knows he should step back and put his towel back on, but something keeps him from doing.

If the boy wants to check on him, let him do it. As long as nothing is being done, he has absolutely no reason to feel guilty. Right?

Armie feels his whole body tingle with excitement at the thought of Timothée boldly standing there and watching him, eyeing him up and down, maybe even getting off on the image of his naked body. Having someone as gorgeous and attractive as Timothée lusting over him is more exciting than anything.

A shiver runs down his spine, his cheeks burn and he allows his eyes up, locking them with Timothée´s through the mirror reflection. He instantly notices that the younger boy tenses up, takes a step back but apparently can´t find the will to turn around and head back to his room. Armie smirks, ponders saying something to ease the tension, but before he can even process that thought, Riley´s voice echoes down the corridor and Timothée instantly turns around, disappearing from his sight. 

Armie sighs, but knows deep inside of him that this is for the best. Timothée is his daughter´s boyfriend and she seems to really like him, he can´t possibly do anything that would hurt her. He walks towards the door, locks it and turns back around, heading back to his closet. 

He must never do something like this again.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


If the one word he could use to describe the view from his balcony was breathtaking, the only possible word for what he was looking at right now was mouthwatering. Standing quietly at the corridor, his eyes peeking through the tiny bit of the door that was left ajar, Timothée feels his whole body catch on fire, the sight of a completely naked Armie in the mirror reflection too much for him to handle.

Armie had a perfect body, nothing out of place, nothing extreme, just perfect. From his eyes, to his chest hair, his thick thighs, elegant feet and the beautiful cock that hung in between his legs. He had seen it outlined on the Speedos he was wearing on the previous day, the gym shorts he was wearing just minutes ago also left very little to the imagination, but this, actually seeing it just a couple feet away from him, it was more than anything he could have imagined. 

His body felt like it was bursting into flames, the shivers that run down his spine didn´t seem to stop and his own cock was starting to come to life. The thrill of being a voyeur was turning him on more than anything else in life and every move Armie made inside the bedroom, every second that seemed like he was about to catch him, it made it all a lot more fun.

With his hands placed right above his crotch, Timothée not only covered his hardening cock, he also teasingly allowed his fingers to brush against it through the thin fabric of his shorts, his whole body trembling with each light touch. There´s a part of his brain that is begging him to get the hell out of that place, to go back to Ithaca and just lock himself in his little apartment, forget he ever met Armie Hammer, or at least make sure his brain understood how wrong this really was. Sadly for him, there was a bigger part of his brain that didn´t seem to mind at all about any of this; all this part wanted was to burst into that room, drop to his knees and feel the weight of that cock on his tongue.

Timothée can feel his cheeks blush and his cock become even harder at the thought, million of scenarios starting to play out inside his head. He holds back a moan, looks up from Armie´s cock and nearly gasps when he realizes that Armie has been looking at him through the mirror reflection. 

He has been caught and he has no idea of what to do.

He thinks of running away, but his brain seems to black out for a second and all he can do is stand there and stare back at Armie. His heart is pounding inside his chest, so hard it seems like he is about to pass out, his hands are sweating and he almost feels like screaming for some reason, but when he notices the smirk plastered on Armie´s face, something lights up inside of him.

Has he just noticed him staring? Or has he seen him from the start and chose not to do anything to stop this? Is his mind playing games on him or is that all Armie´s doing?

"Timothée!"

The voice echoes through the house, the footsteps becoming louder by the second and that´s when Timothée´s body finally comes back to life. He turns around immediately, takes a couple of steps towards the stairs and hears the low click of the door closing behind him. He thinks of looking back, but Riley is already standing there, a wide smile on her face.

"Hey, you´re back."

"Beach wasn´t that good. What were you doing?"

"I was working out with your dad."

"I knew you guys would get along just fine."

Timothée scoffs, nodding his head as Riley takes a hold of his hand and leads him to her bedroom, locking the door behind them. He thinks of sitting down, but Riley leans him against the door, her lips on his only seconds later. He holds onto her waist, lazily kissing her back as her hands run down his body, until she grabs his cock, squeezing it softly.

"Is that all for me?"

"Who else would it be for?" He says, shame and regret taking him over as she smirks and takes his hand in hers, leading him over to the bathroom.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Timothée feels horrible. 

If things had stopped once he turned around and walked away from the bedroom, maybe he would feel a bit better with himself, but instead of erasing the moment from his head immediately, it became the only thing he could think of. While he kissed Riley, his hands running down her naked body, the water cascading down on them as her moans filled the air, all he could think of was her father standing in front of the mirror, completely naked.

Lunch went by slowly and he remained quiet for the entire thing, even if Armie never even showed up by the table. Maria claimed he had work to do and decide to stay inside his office and have lunch on his own, but a part of Timothée was aware that he was simply avoiding him. After all, the last few seconds he stood there made it pretty obvious that they both relished on the events of that morning.

How sick were they? That´s all Timothée could truly think of at this moment. Riley was there, sitting right next to him on the lounge chairs, and yet he daydreamed of her father´s arms wrapped around his waist, his lips stuck on his skin, leaving a trail of hickeys and saliva. And as crazy as it may sound, he knew Armie was imagining pretty much the same thing, maybe even using the privacy of his office to do what Timothée so badly wanted to. 

From behind his sunglasses, he catches a glimpse of Armie showing up at the kitchen, a wide smile on his face as he chats with Maria, who nods and laughs. He leans against the counter, bare chested and with grey sweatpants, that even from afar make his butt look impossibly good and all Timothée wants is to drop to his knees, grab a hold of them and squeeze it until Armie cries his name in pain and pleasure.

"Timmy?!"

"Huh," he turns to the side, eyes wandering to Riley, who stares at him slightly annoyed. "I´m sorry, what did you say?"

"I´m gonna go get some lemonade, do you want some?"

Lemonade, that might him cool down a little bit, although he has a feeling as long as he is standing in the same house as Armie, that is not going to happen.

"Sure, I´d love some."

"I´ll be right back."

He nods, leans back on the chair and closes his eyes for a brief moment, trying to relax his body and his mind. When a shadow seems to stand right above him, Timothée quickly opens his eyes, a lump on his throat as he realizes Armie is the one standing right in front of him. He tries to act cool, not show any kind of discomfort, but he can´t help but notice that his crotch is right at his eyesight, which obviously makes things a little more complicated for him.

"Riley went to the bathroom, she asked me to bring you lemonade."

"Thank you, Mr. Hammer."

The words leave his lips with difficulty, his whole body lights up on fire from being in the same space as the man, he doesn´t know how to deal with any of this and it´s slowly killing him. There´s still over nine days to go and if he wants to be a good guy, he better work hard to keep himself in control.

He takes a few sips of the ice cold lemonade, the liquid helping relax his body, even if not much. From the corner of his eye, he watches as Armie lies down on the lounge where Riley is, almost as a metaphor of sorts, a way to show Timothée that she has been replaced inside his head.

"You know I saw you, right?"

Timothée freezes, holding so tight to the glass, he might as well break it.

"You don´t have to worry, though, I don´t plan on letting anyone know about it."

He nods slowly, unable to utter any words at this particular moment. His heart is pounding inside his chest, his mouth is going dry, he can feel his hands start to shake.

"It will be our little secret."

Timothée turns to the side, quietly eyeing Armie. He is lying there, completely unfazed by the nature of this conversation and Timothée can´t help but wonder how he manages to do such a thing. They are not talking about groceries, for fuck´s sake.

"Are you not disgusted by what I´ve done?" Timothée finally asks, immediately taking a sip of his lemonade afterwards.

"I wish I could answer this without sentencing myself as a horrible father, but I can´t."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"The door was open, wasn´t it?"

And with that, Armie pulls himself up and walks back inside the house, just as Riley shows up by the door. Timothée watches the exchange between the two of them, lovely smiles on their faces as she leans on her tiptoes to kiss Armie´s cheek. Sadly, while he watches them, there's only one thing Timothée can think of.

Did Armie purposely left the door open in hopes that he would see him?

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The sun is setting outside while Timothée lies awake in bed, his eyes locked on the chandelier just above his head, but his mind drifting away to the little chat he had with Armie by the pool. The man didn´t seem at all bothered by the events of the morning, on the contrary, it seems like he might have enjoyed their little moment just as much as Timothée has. Not that he didn´t think of this before, because it was all he could do during the day, but hearing from the man himself made everything a lot clearer. 

Timothée wasn´t going crazy and the attraction he felt sure wasn't one sided. Him and Armie had somehow started to play an unspoken, wicked and filthy game with each other, which could lead to dangerous and painful consequences. Was he really ready to pay the price?

He hears Riley´s voice shout his name from the bathroom and leans on his elbows, a small smile on the corner of his lips as she stands by the door, hands on her hips as she flaunts a beautiful black dress that hugs her curves and accentuates all her best features. Normally, a dress like that would be enough to leave him drooling, but after two days in that house, Riley was the last thing he desired. 

"How do I look?"

"Incredible," he says while sitting up straight. "Where are you going tonight?"

"We´re going to a night club not that far from here. You wanna join us? Some of the girls are bringing their boyfriends along, so you would have someone to talk to."

Timothée knows he should say yes, that he should get up from that bed, put on some nice clothes and have fun with his girlfriend, but the reality of things is that he can´t be bothered to do so. In a little over twenty four hours, he was so damn fascinated by Armie, he would do pretty much anything to be alone with him.

"I´d love to, but that work out this morning and swimming in the afternoon left me drained. I guess I´m gonna eat a sandwich and just get in bed, maybe watch a movie or something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. My body is spent, but you go and have fun with your friends. I´ll try to stay awake and wait for you.”

Riley nods, rushing to his side and taking a seat at the edge of the bed. She leans in, places a quick kiss on his lips and chuckles at the lipstick mark that´s left on his chin. She wipes it out with her finger, winks at him and lets her hand run down his curls, eyeing him up and down.

"If you want, I can tell Maria to bring you dinner."

"No need to worry, babe, I´ll tell her myself. Or I´ll make myself something, I don´t want to disturb her."

"Ask for her permission first, Maria is very jealous with everything inside that kitchen. You have no idea how many times she scolded me for not putting things back in their place."

Timothée shrugs, a playful smirk on his face. "You are kind of messy, though."

"I am not," she says with a gasp. As he chuckles, she rolls her eyes and pulls herself up, looking around the room for her purse. "Well, since you´re not going, I´ll be on my way. The address to the club is on the nightstand if you change your mind, we should be there by 9pm or something."

"I´ll let you know if I change my mind."

"Alright." She leans in to kiss him once more, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "Good night."

"Good night."

Timothée waves her goodbye, his head leaned against the bedpost as he watches her leave the bedroom, the sound of her heels getting lower by the second. He sighs, pushes his hair back and nearly jumps out of the bed, heading to the balcony, where he can see Armie sitting by one of the lounge chairs with a book on his hands. He is still wearing the grey sweatpants from earlier, but now he has a thin t-shirt on too and his hair is slicked back. As usual, he looks absolutely breathtaking.

He reaches for a joint in his back pocket, lights it up and takes a long drag of it as he sits down on one of the chairs, his feet up at the rail. It doesn´t take long for him to feel Armie´s eyes on him, which immediately makes him smile. Guess it's time to show Armie just how much of a tease he can be.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Night has fallen and the house has gone quiet, the only noises coming from the low and melodic symphony that plays on the patio and the faint sound of the hot tub makes. Flip flops are scattered around near the wooden structure, a t-shirt and sweatpants perfectly folded at the bottom step. With his eyes closed and a glass of Scotch in his hands, Armie sits still, relaxing his muscles after a day of work and mental chaos. 

The previous day had been a mix of emotions, where he navigated through not really understanding what he thought of Timothée, to being sure there was some sort of attraction between the two of them, but if things had ended there, maybe he would be feeling a little bit better with himself. The events of today, although at the time exciting and erotic, had left him with an inner turnmoil bigger than anything else he had experienced. 

He could not stop thinking about Timothée, his pink lips, his eyes, his nose, the way he groaned and whined when reaching for a weight at the gym. Everything he did was arousing, everything he said left Armie on the edge, and he wanted more, that´s for sure. He wanted to feel his pale skin against his palm, he wanted to feel his lips stretch out around his cock, Armie wanted to look down at him on his knees, eyes watering as he took him all inside his mouth. But he was also aware that he could never have any of that, not with the man who was dating his daughter.

Footsteps catch his attention and Armie opens his eyes with hopes of seeing Maria there, but he isn´t at all surprised when all he can see is Timothée, who´s shirtless and holding a glass on his hand, in his lips a little but still quite mischievous smile. Armie eyes him up and down as he takes a sip of his drink, his tongue deliberately running through his lips afterwards.

"I hope you don´t mind, Mr. Hammer, but I got myself a bit of Scotch."

"I don´t mind at all, I´m glad you enjoy it."

"Well, you did tell me to feel at home, so I´m trying."

Armie simply nods, his eyes wandering away from Timothée. "How come you didn´t go out with Riley tonight?"

"She wanted me to go, even tried to convince me to change my mind, but all I wanted was a quiet night."

"That´s why you didn´t make it to dinner?"

"You can say so."

The teasing smile on his lips never disappears and as silence takes them over, Armie watches as Timothée slows walks closer, his finger tracing the glass in the same pace his tongue traces his wet lips.

"You mind if I join you, Mr. Hammer? I feel like after all the work out from this morning, a hot tub is everything I need to relax before bed."

Armie knows exactly what he is doing, he can sense in every move and every word he says. He also knows he should either say no or get out and leave him there alone, but whatever this boy has done to him is bigger than his common sense.

"I don´t mind at all."

"Great."

Timothée kicks his flip flops to the side and carefully climbs the three steps to the hot tub, elegantly swinging a leg over it as he walks in. His eyes remain on Armie throughout the whole thing and a loud sigh escapes him as he sits down next to him, only a couple of inches separating their thighs. He leans his head back, closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath, trying his best to control a smirk from forming. He can feel Armie´s eyes on him, he can hear his breathing getting altered and if he was to reach out and touch him, Timothée knows he would be met with a hard cock.

Timothée´s skin seems to glow under the moonlight, and as if he is under an unbreakable spell, Armie can´t take his eyes away from him. His curls have fallen upon his forehead, his body is relaxed and his expression is serene, a true angel like figure. He smiles, his hands nearly itching to reach out and touch him, but Armie knows he can´t, otherwise he will cross a line that might never be restored.

"I had a lot of fun this morning," Timothée says while opening his eyes, a smirk on his face as he notices how close they are. 

He takes a sip of the Scotch, eyes wandering through Armie´s face while his hand slowly reaches for his thigh. The moment his palm touches his skin, Timothée feels like a thunderbolt has hit him and he loses his breath for a second, but his eyes never leave Armie´s.

"So I hope it´s okay if I join you at the gym tomorrow."

"You´re playing with fire, kid."

"Maybe I´d like to get burned."

Armie sighs, every single hair in his body standing up straight, his heart pounding inside his chest. He shifts around, desperately trying to relieve himself from the stressful and yet erotic situation he has found himself in, although he never even tries to remove Timothée´s hand from his thigh.

"Have you forgotten who I am?"

"No, I haven´t."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"For the same reason why you haven´t got up and left me alone here."

"This is serious, kid."

"You want me to leave," Timothée asks while moving closer, his body turning to face Armie´s. "You want me to pack my bags and get the hell out of your house? Because I can do that, but only if you look me in the eyes and tell me to."

Armie swallows dry, his eyes roaming from Timothée´s eyes to his pink lips, which invite him in like the finest fruit. He can feel his hand inching closer, he can feel Timothée´s breathing on him, he can feel the blood rushing straight to his cock and if it wasn´t for the sound of Maria´s voice echoing in the night, he probably would have leapt on top of him and kissed that smirk away from his face.

"Armie!"

His body remains in place, but his eyes wander to Maria, who stands at the pool area, a serious and passive look on her face. 

"¿Que pasa?"

"Hay una llamada para usted, alguien de la oficina de Australia".

"Gracias, estaré allí en un segundo".

His eyes wander back to Timothée, who hasn´t moved an inch, his hand squeezing his thigh ever so softly. He shakes his head, drinks the last bit of Scotch on his glass and gets up, heading out of the hot tub without uttering a word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *translation to Armie and Maria´s conversation:  
"What happening?"  
"There is a call for you, someone from the Australian office."  
"Thanks, I'll be there in a second"


	4. A Devil In Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He was doomed, of that he was sure, and it would happen because of a twenty three year old guy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One step closer....

**Day Three**

**A Devil In Disguise**

Timothée kneels on the bathroom floor, his palms resting on his bare thighs, his cock poking out of his now incredibly tight boxers, his eyes glazed over and his lips parted and shiny, eagerly waiting for his much anticipated treat. He smiles, a look of innocence in his face as his curls fall down his forehead, but in reality, there ́s not an ounce of innocence inside of him. He is pure lust and need, his body begs for pleasure and he knows he is about to get it.

As Armie steps closer, Timothée instantly pulls out his tongue and closes his eyes, a sigh escaping him as he feels the weight of Armie´s cock. He moves his tongue around, wets the whole shaft and places light kisses on the pink bulbous head. There´s a low moan that fills the room at that moment and Timothée quickly opens his eyes, watching with glee as Armie throws his head back.

He wraps his lips around the cock and slowly takes it inside his mouth, until it hits his throat. His eyes water, saliva drips from the corner of his lips, but Timothée is on a mission here and nothing will stop him from taking Armie´s cum down his throat. He pulls it back, licks his lips and eagerly dives back in, increasing his tempo every single time the head hits his throat. 

Armie´s fingers slide inside his hair, taking fistful of his curls and forcing him in deeper, face fucking him without mercy. Timothée loves every single second of it and in a moment of desperation, allows his hand to palm his own hard cock, his thumb circling around the head, feeling the precum that coats his boxers.

"I told you not to touch yourself," his voice is stern and Timothée immediately stops. "Do that again and I will have to punish you."

Timothée opens his eyes and a loud grunt escapes him, the curtains are open wide and the sunlight has invaded the bedroom, hurting his eyes. He sighs while sweat drips down his forehead, his curls clinging into his eyes and his cock achingly hard. He palms it softly, lazily pulling it out of its confinement and gives it a few strokes, nothing much but enough to bring him over the edge already. He cums on his hands and his eyes immediately go to the gooey mess in between his fingers, his mind already drifting away, imagining it could be Armie´s. 

He closes his eyes, allows his body and heart beat to calm down for a moment and then gets up, languishly dragging himself to the bathroom, so he can take a much needed cold shower. The events of the previous night kept him awake for hours, but only served to enhance what he had already noticed throughout the day. Armie was involved, he lusted for him the same way Timothée did, which not made his guilt a little less prominent, but it also made him bolder. 

Timothée makes it out of the bathroom reinvigorated and wide awake, puts on some clean clothes and swiftly makes it out of the bedroom, his eyes wandering around the hallway for any signs of Armie. He walks down the stairs, eyes attentive to everything around him and makes his way to the patio, where Riley is already sitting down for breakfast. 

"Hey, you finally awake."

"Why didn´t you wake me up? I would have made you some company."

"You seemed so peaceful, I didn´t want to disturb you. Besides, Maria sat down with me and we had a lovely chat, so don´t worry."

"Good." He smiles, kisses her forehead and then sits down beside her on the table, his eyes roaming through the wonderful selection of fruit, bread and pastries. "You said you wanted to go out this morning, any ideas of where we could go?"

"Oh, I have plenty actually. You sure you want to join me?"

"Yes, I´ll join you."

"Great, I just need to finish getting ready and we can head out."

"Take your time, we are on vacation after all."

Riley smiles while nodding her head, but all Timothée can see is Armie. He is standing by the kitchen with Maria, but differently from the two previous days, he is wearing a blue suit that fits his body perfectly and accentuates all his best assets. He bites his lip, trying his best to keep a straight face in front of his girlfriend, but as Armie emerges from the kitchen to the patio, hair slicked back and that beard perfectly trimmed, he nearly cums for the second time in the morning.

"Good morning, handsome," Riley jokes as she looks up and down at her father, who rolls his eyes.

"Good morning, sweetie." He sits down across from Timothée, blue eyes automatically wandering to him as he nods. "Good morning, Timothée."

"Morning, Mr. Hammer."

"You´re going to the office today?"

"Yes. Sadly, there were some issues with the Australian office and I will have to stop by the company to check on some things and make sure we can turn everything around as soon as possible."

"I hope it´s nothing too serious."

"Oh no, it isn´t, you don´t have to worry."

"Good, because even you deserve a break during the summer."

"I have enough time for myself, Riley, spending one summer day at the office won´t kill me. I´ve done that for years, in fact, or have you forgotten?"

"No, I haven´t. I still remember how you almost missed my tenth birthday party because of work."

"And I haven´t lost once ever...," Armie´s voice falter for a second, the wide smile he had on his face suddenly dropping as his eyes wander back to Timothée.

Hiding his smirk behind the mug, Timothée arches an eyebrow, his eyes never leaving Armie´s. He fixes himself on the chair, stretches his legs even more and allows his toes to trace the interior of Armie´s legs, feeling the smooth fabric of his pants against his skin. 

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, I just got lost in thought for a moment."

Timothée´s eyes wander from Riley to Armie while he reaches for a croissant, his foot now rubbing against Armie´s inner thigh, a mischievous smile creeping on the corner of his lips as he watches how tightly Armie grabs onto his mug and the way his chest heaves when he teases setting his foot on top of his crotch.

"So, what are you doing today?"

"Timothée and I are going out, I think we´re gonna take a walk on the beach, maybe hit the malls later on."

"That´s great, sweetie, I hope you guys have fun."

"We always have fun together," Riley replies with a smile, her hand reaching out to squeeze Timothée´s. "I´m gonna go get ready and I´ll be right back."

"I´ll wait for you here."

As Riley rushes back inside the house, Timothée reaches for a couple grapes, stuffing his mouth with it as he smiles at Armie, who has a serious look on his face. He feels his hand on his foot, pushing it away from his body and sighs, sitting back straight.

"Are you insane?"

"Maybe a little."

"I should kick your ass for what you´re doing to my daughter."

"Well, I´m not opposed to some spanking."

Armie scoffs, shaking his head as he leans back on the chair. "You´re driving me crazy, Timothée, and you´ve only been here for two days."

"Imagine all I can do in fifteen days."

"Is this fun for you? Don´t you realize the consequences this could have? There´s no happy ending to a situation like this one, Timothée."

"I´m not here for happy endings, Mr. Hammer, I think they are terribly overrated."

"Then what is your goal? Break up a family?"

Timothée shakes his head, leaning against the table. "I might be a sick fucker for feeling anything other than respect for you, Mr. Hammer, but I sure as hell didn´t plan any of this."

"And we have a chance to stop it before it even begins, don´t you think we should take it?"

"I think life is too short not to give in to your desires."

"You´re young, you´ll soon understand that there´s more to life than giving in to your desires."

"Are you really gonna sit there and pretend you´re better than me, Mr. Hammer? We both know you want the same thing I do, so how about we cut the crap and just see where this goes?"

"You don´t know what I want."

"I think what you want was made pretty clear last night, when you almost kissed me. Also, when you purposely would slide your hands down my arms while you helped me at the gym, or when you made sure to let me know you knew I was watching you." Armie sighs, head down as Timothée leans forward on the table. "We´re both sick for even thinking of it, but let´s not be hypocrites, at least not when it´s just us. You want me just as bad as I want you."

"You can´t have everything you want, Timothée."

"Maybe, but it´s a shame if you don´t even try."

Armie stares at Timothée astonished, the understanding that behind such an angelic face, has a little devil in disguise. He was doomed, of that he was sure, and it would happen because of a twenty three year old guy.

"Tim!" Riley´s voice causes Armie to get back to reality and he looks over his shoulder for a second, biting on his lip as he sees his daughter happily walking down the stairs.

Timothée gets up, reaches for his phone and places in his back pocket. Before making it inside the house, he stops right beside Armie, a hand landing on his shoulder.

"You look incredible in this suit, by the way. I would love to be the one to take it off."

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Armie simply can´t stop thinking about Timothée. No matter how much he tries to focus on his work, no matter how many papers are presented in front of him, it all takes him back to the breakfast table and how Timothée managed to keep a straight face while running his foot up his leg. He had to admit, the boy had some serious game and it seemed like he didn´t give up until he got what he wanted, but what he wanted now was something Armie couldn´t give it to him. Or least, he shouldn´t.

He couldn´t lie to himself, he had spent a good portion of the previous night lying awake in bed, thinking of how he had almost kissed him. Armie wanted to feel Timothée´s soft lips against his, hold onto his slim waist and slide his hand against his spine, watch him shiver and hear him moan. He can almost see him right now, sitting on top of his table, shiny lips inviting him in, legs spread wide and those curls begging to be gripped onto.

Armie sighs, buries his face in his hands and takes a few deep breaths, trying not only to get rid of those images, but also of his hardening cock. This is his work place for crying out loud, if he can´t respect his own daughter, he should at least try to respect his co-workers, who are outside his door, trying to keep his company running. 

He leans back on the chair and swirls it around, towards the glass windows, where he can see the city below him. The streets are chaotic, as one would expect on a hot summer day, the sky is bright blue and there´s not one hint of clouds, a perfect day to lay by the pool and relax. But Armie knows neither work nor Timothée will allow him to do such a thing.

Obstinate to at least try to get his mind off of Timothée, Armie leans his head back on the chair, closes his eyes and exhales. He rolls his shoulders back slowly, hands rubbing against his thighs a couple of times; he has developed many little tricks to calm himself down throughout the years, after all when you're running a company, there's a lot of reasons to be stressed, but this time none of them seem to work. 

"C´mon, buddy, help me out," he whispers while looking down at his cock, which doesn´t seem at all willing to soften.

A knock on the door startles Armie and a groan escapes him as he turns around on his chair. No rest for the wicked, it seems.

"Come in." He shouts, eyes widening as he sees Riley and Timothée appear on his door. "What are you two doing here?"

"I gave Timmy a little tour around, but we were starting to get bored, so I thought it would be nice to stop by and show him our company."

"You never come here, Riley."

"That's why it's interesting for me too," she says with a goofy smile as Armie shakes his head, chuckling.

"Well, feel free to show him around, just make sure you´re not bothering anyone."

"Oh, we already took a quick look around, but Diane said you were done with your meeting, so I thought you´d like to join us for lunch?"

Armie´s eyes wander from Riley to Timothée, who remains silent, but has a sly smile plastered on his face. He can bet most of his money that he has manipulated Riley into inviting him for lunch, which should drive him mad, but at the current situation all it does is amuse him.

With a quick nod though, Armie turns his attention back to his daughter, who eagerly waits for an answer. "You know I do anything for you, Riley. Although, I can´t be out for too long, this place needs me today."

"I promise we won´t take much of your time, dad." As Armie nods, Riley takes her purse and hands it to Timothée. "I have to go to the bathroom, can you hold this for me?"

"Sure, no problem."

"You guys can wait for me downstairs," she leans in to place a kiss on Timothée´s cheek, waves at Armie and quickly exits the office, her voice echoing in the hallway as she greets someone.

Armie takes in a deep breath and pushes himself up, reaching for his phone before he makes his way to the door. By the time he makes it to Timothée, Armie takes a tight hold of his arm, slamming the door close with his free hand. 

Timothée´s eyes wander to his hand for a moment, but quickly enough he is looking back at him, that sly smile still plastered on his face. Armie takes a step closer, the gap in between them nothing more than an inch, he can even feel Timothée´s breathing.

"You orchestrated all of this, didn´t you?"

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Timothée,” the name leaves Armie´s lips almost in prayer.

"Would you be angry with me if I said it was?"

"You don´t give up, do you?"

"Not really."

"Well, you should. Nothing's gonna happen between us, Timothée."

"Do you really want to make promises you can´t keep, Mr. Hammer?" He's got a mischievous look on his face, his body inching closer to Armie, whose eyes can´t help but wander from his eyes to his lips.

"Who says I can´t keep it," Armie mumbles, his voice nearly breaking.

"I´ve been teasing you for less than twenty four hours and you´re ready to break. Do you really think you can handle this for much longer?"

"You´re like the devil on my shoulder right now."

"Would rather be on your lap."

Armie scoffs, shaking his head. "You´re sick."

"So are you, Mr. Hammer. Unless you expect me to believe your hard cock is a result from a very successful meeting."

The cockiness on Timothée´s voice, the wicked little smile that consumes him and his determination nearly bring Armie to his knees. He has never met anyone quite like him, someone who was willing to go so deep into this game they were playing, and as much as the idea of surrendering to him infuriated Armie, he also knew Timothée was right. The chances of him actually sticking to that promise were practically null.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Timothée takes one last look at a sleeping Riley before he closes the bedroom door, his eyes scanning the hallway for any movement. The house is in complete silence, the bird chirping outside the only noise he can hear. Furtively, he walks down the hallway towards Armie´s bedroom, slowly pushing the door further open to peek inside, a smile appearing on his face when he sees the bedroom is empty.

He sneaks inside with his heart racing, his attentive eyes wandering around the bright room, which just like the rest of the house, has a very minimalistic decoration. He grins as his fingers brush against the mirror, memories of the previous day flooding his head as he spins around and walks towards the closet. Timothée opens the doors, fishes out for one of Armie´s dress shirts and takes in the scent of it, so clearly his but also mixed with a sweet smell of softener.

He bites on his lip as he places the shirt back on its place, opening drawers in search of what he truly wants. It takes him a while, but eventually he comes across a drawer filled with bathing suits, a collection that would put most to shame. There are Speedos and short shorts, all in different colors and patterns, but all very much coherent with Armie´s personality and style. He reaches for one of the shorts, the smallest one he can find, since he doubts most of them would even fit him, walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge.

He plays with the shorts, tossing it from hand to hand, scheming exactly how he wants to do this. It´s obvious Armie is about to break, even if he is trying his best not to, which should be indicative of how Timothée himself should act, but he can´t seem to find the urge to suppress his desires. He needs Armie like he needs water.

He pushes himself up, removes his shorts and underwear and puts on the bathing shorts, smoothing out the fabric with his hands as he looks at himself in the mirror. He pulls on the little strings on the front, keeping it as tight as he possibly can and smiles to himself, the knowledge of having something that belongs to Armie against his skin exhilarating.

Timothée looks down at his own shorts and underwear, smirks and picks them up from the floor, tossing it to the bed before he makes his way out of the bedroom. Swiftly, Timothée walks down the stairs and goes straight to the patio, where he sees Armie lying on one of the lounge chairs, shades on as he reads a book. He gracefully makes his way over to the pool, watching from the corner of his eyes as Armie looks up, a clear frown forming on his face as he notices the shorts. 

Timothée doesn´t give him any attention though, he simply dives in the pool, swimming over to the other side with the skills of a true swimmer. As he emerges from the water, his curls falling down his eyes, he turns towards Armie, who now sits on the edge of the chair and has his blue eyes locked on him. Without uttering a word, Timothée dives in once more, only this time he lazily swims back to Armie´s side. 

He leans his arms on the edge of the pool, pulls some of his hair back and smiles at Armie, who shakes his head despite the little smile on the corner of his lips. They remain in silence, eyes locked on each other, one daring the other to break contact first, but neither of them willing to lose. Smirks appear on the corner of their lips, Armie sets the book aside, his attention now completely devoted to Timothée, who nearly glows as the sunlight hits him and reflects on the drops of water that run down his body.

They remain like that for a couple of minutes, which for them might as well be hours, thousand words being spoken just through glances and smiles. Timothée eventually winks in Armie´s direction, throws himself back and sighs as he floats around the pool, the contrast between the cool water and the heat from the sun, a pleasant combination. He closes his eyes for a while, the feeling of Armie´s eyes constantly on him, bringing a smile to his face and causing his body to tingle. Until yesterday afternoon, Timothée was still doubtful, he was still scared of giving in to all the sensations that dominated him whenever Armie approached, but now he craved more and even if that made him a complete asshole, he wouldn´t stop until he got what he wanted.

As the heat becomes too much, Timothée dives back in, letting the water cool down his body as he gives a couple of strokes towards the stairs. He gracefully walks out of the pool, water dripping down his body as he pushes some of his hair back, throwing himself down on the lounge chair right beside Armie with a sigh. He looks at him from the corner of his eyes, watching as Armie silently sips on his Mojito, his free hand tapping on the chair to the rhythm of the song. 

"Can I have some?"

Armie´s eyes wander from the glass to Timothée, who right now seems like a renaissance painting come to life. Full pink lips, beautiful greenish eyes, flushed cheeks and a look on his face of pure innocence, even if Armie knows Timothée is far from being innocent.

"The Mojito...," he questions with a smirk, to which Timothée chuckles.

"For now, yes, only the Mojito."

Armie hands him the glass and allows his body to wander down Timothée´s body, stopping by the waistline of his shorts, which somehow seemed to fit him almost perfectly. He swallows dryly, his whole body reacting to the thoughts of Timothée´s cock rubbing against the fabric of his shorts, leaving his smell behind. He licks his lips, takes in a deep breath and then wander his eyes down Timothée´s perfectly shaped legs, until his voice brings him back to reality.

"You want it back or can I finish?"

"Go for it, I´ve had enough already." 

Timothée nods, leans back on the chair and closes his eyes, placing the straw in between his lips and sucking on it quite obscenely, only proving Armie´s point once more. There ́s not an ounce of innocence on Timothée.

"Is this the first time you walked into my bedroom, or should I be scared that you´ve been watching me sleep for the past two nights?"

Timothée smirks. "This was the first time, but you´re starting to give me ideas."

"They look good on you."

"Thank you, I thought you´d like."

"You think you know me so well, don´t you?"

"Not really. I admit that I'm no expert on you, Mr. Hammer, but I do know when someone is interested and you´ve made that very clear." Timothée smirks and allows his fingertips, now cold from the ice filled glass, to run up Armie´s legs until they stop at his thigh; he watches amused as Armie´s eyes close immediately, a heavy sigh escaping him as he grips onto the sides of the chair. "The only question here is, for how long will you keep playing this game?"

"Timothée..."

"Just imagine, you could be moaning my name in very different circumstances right now. I could have my mouth around your cock, sucking you dry; or maybe you could have your cock buried deep inside of me, making me scream your name and whimper in pleasure."

"Fuck."

"You could do that to me, whenever you want, just say it."

Armie turns to look at Timothée, eyes filled with lust as his hands reach out to cradle his face, his thumb running across his plumped lips. He watches as Timothée closes his eyes, going pliant against his touch, eagerly waiting for his next move. He dares to look down in between them, both of their cocks hard and the sudden urge to reach out and take in his hand, stroke him until he is a blabbing mess and cumming all over his fingers, is only broken by the sound of doors opening upstairs.

The sound causes both of them to immediately come back from their reverie and lean back on the chairs, Timothée flushed and feeling every little inch of his body burn in desire, while Armie reaches for the jar of water beside him and pours himself a glass, drinking it all in one go. He sighs, wander his eyes to the balcony above them and smiles softly at Riley, who stands there with a rather sleepy face. Armie shakes his head and takes one last look at Timothée, he smiles down at him, unable to hate the guy for everything he is doing, feeling more and more drawn to him every second. He pushes himself up, puts on his slippers and as he is about to walk away, he feels Timothée´s fingers brush against his, catching his attention.

"I´ve left you a little gift at your bed, hope you will enjoy it."

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Armie closes the door behind him with a sigh, his body still trying to come down from the high Timothée has put him through. Every little hair in his body is standing straight up, his long and toned legs are wobbly, his heart beating so fast his chest aches and his cock, hard and begging for some kind of attention. He leans his head back against the wall, closes his eyes for a brief moment and takes on a couple of deep breaths, although he can´t help but smile when Timothée´s face fills his head.

He´s been teasing Armie for the entire day, bluntly making passes on him even when Riley is right beside them, which only makes the situation a lot more dangerous and therefore exciting. He opens his eyes and with a quick look around the bedroom, Armie spots the boxers lying on his perfectly made bed, which instantly makes his cock twitch inside his swimming trunks.

Armie rushes to the bed and takes the piece of clothing in his hands, inspecting it as if it was the holy grail before his trembling hands guide it to his face, inhaling the strong and intoxicating scent. He closes his eyes, his free hand sliding inside his shorts and taking a tight hold of his cock, which he lazily strokes. Armie moans softly against the fabric, images of a wet Timothée emerging from the pool flooding his head and all he wants to do is drag his tongue around his skin, tame his thirsty with the drops of water that fill his velvet and milky skin.

He increases his pace, the first drops of precum starting to ooze out of his cock as he lies back down on the bed, grunting and panting. He bites onto the fabric, thrusts his hips forward and fucks his fist faster, any shame and guilt he still had now pushed to the back of his mind. Timothée´s scent, the idea of him sneaking inside his bedroom and the little looks he would direct at him throughout lunch, all enhancing Armie´s pleasure. He thrashes around on the bed, sweat dripping down his forehead and whimpers flooding the air as his cock throbs against his hands. 

When he finally cums, coating his fingers with his semen, Armie lets out a loud sigh, his whole body entering a stage of pure relaxation. He remains quiet for a moment, but eventually opens his eyes to stare at the boxers he still holds in his hands, a malicious smile taking him over as he folds it and places it under his pillows. Whatever happens from now on, Armie will always have a souvenir.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Timothée leans against the railing, a joint dangling from in between his lips as he stares at the night starry sky. He takes a long drag, blows out the smoke and watches it dissipate into the air, a smirk appearing on the corner of his lips as he watches Armie walk to the patio, reaching for the book he left behind earlier in the day. He avoided eye contact throughout most of dinner, but there was something in his face that made it clear to Timothée he had not only found the boxers, but also made good use of them.

He looks over his shoulder, the clock by the nightstand marking almost midnight as Riley sleeps peacefully on the bed, her face buried in between the pillows. He takes one last and long drag before walking back inside the bedroom, closing the balcony doors as slowly as he possibly can and swiftly making his way out of the bedroom.

With his heart pounding and a mischievous smile on his face, Timothée tiptoes across the hallway and down the stairs, eyes attentive to any movement around him, despite the house being in almost complete silence. His trembling legs guide him through the living room, past the kitchen and down to the long hallway that leads to Armie´s office and the library, which remains with its door open.

He leans against the threshold, arms crossed above his chest as he stares at Armie, who's wearing only a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants, his hair perfectly messy as he wanders around the room barefoot and with a glass of Scotch on his hands. Timothée smiles to himself, watching Armie is like coming face to face with a living sculpture, every detail is perfectly executed and it's nearly impossible to look away.

"Shouldn´t you be asleep by now," Armie´s voice echoes in the room, bringing Timothée back to reality. 

"Hard to go to sleep when I know you´re walking around the house all alone, I thought you could be in need of some company."

Armie smirks, leaning against the bar as Timothée walks towards him. He reaches for a glass, pours a dose of Scotch and slides it across the wooden counter towards Timothée, who eagerly takes in his hands and drinks it all in one go.

"Thirsty much?"

"You have no idea."

Armie scoffs, shaking his head as he reaches for the glass and pours Timothée yet another dose. He slides the glass back at him, eyeing him closely as he takes a few sips of the drink, his Adam´s apple moving and causing Armie to dive into an abyss of dirty thoughts.

Timothée bites on his lip while he places the glass down, his eyes locked on Armie´s. He feels his breathing get shallower as Armie´s hand inch closer to his face, his large palm cradling his cheek while his thumb pulls his bottom lip away from his teeth. Timothée opens his mouth and wraps his lips around Armie´s thumb, eagerly sucking on it.

Armie closes his eyes, a hand tightly gripping onto the counter as he takes in a couple of deep breaths. His body is burning, his knees are about to give in and as he tries to control his urges, a low grunt escapes him. By the time he opens his eyes again, Timothée is staring right back at him, a smirk plastered on his lips as if to say I won. And fuck, Armie knows he has.

Timothée doesn´t utter a word as Armie takes a step back and eyes him up and down, his blue eyes dark with lust. He licks his lips, swallows dryly and nearly holds his breath as Armie circles the counter and walks towards him, a hand pressing his body against the counter while another slides inside his curls and takes a fistful of them, pulling it back.

Armie watches the expression on Timothée´s face with a mischievous smile plastered on his face, loving to see him come down off his pedestal and tremble against his touch. He leans closer, his lips almost touching Timothée´s, who desperately tries to capture him in a kiss.

"Don´t like being teased?"

"Fuck you."

Armie laughs while tightening his grip around Timothée´s hair, hearing the low moan that escapes his shiny lips. He drags the tip of his tongue across Timothée´s lips, feeling his whole body shake under him. He smirks, deep inside desperate to keep on teasing Timothée until he is a complete mess under his touch, but he can´t hold himself back any longer. 

Timothée closes his eyes the moment he feels Armie´s lips touch his, a fire burning inside of him bigger than anything else he has ever felt in his life. He takes a fistful of his shirt, pulls him even closer to his body and allows his lips to dance along with his, their tongues exploring every little corner of each other´s mouths.

The taste of Timothée´s lips is sweet, intense and for Armie, almost like being high, an indescribable feeling that consumes you and creates a fog around you, clouding everything else. He suddenly doesn´t care who he is, or what are the consequences of such act, Armie only craves for more of his taste, his touch, his presence.

Timothée gasps for air once their lips part, blinking a couple of times before he stares back at Armie, a wide smile on his face. He resorts for silence, scared any word might break the spell that has surrounded them and slides his hand down Armie´s torso, his fingertips playing with the elastic of Armie´s sweatpants. 

Armie looks down in between them, his cock already throbbing inside his pants, aching for Timothée´s touch. He takes in a deep breath when Timothée´s fingers come in contact with his skin, a shiver running down his spine as his warm hand wraps around his cock.

"Oh fuck..."

"You´re so big," Timothée whispers while languidly stroking Armie´s cock. He feels the weight of it against his palm, licks his lips as his thumb brushes against his slit and he feels a drop of precum ooze from it.

Armie leans his forehead against Timothée´s and cradles his face in his hands, pushing some curls back before capturing his lips in another heated kiss. He thrusts his hips forward, increasing the friction and bringing him closer to the edge. He pulls away breathless, eyes glazed over as he looks down at Timothée, who smirks at him.

Timothée quickens his movements, desperate to feel and taste Armie´s cum, see the look on his face as he orgasms because of him. He pulls on his bottom lip, drags his tongue down his jaw and then latches his lips against his neck, sucking on it until he leaves a bright purple mark. 

Armie´s legs give in and a loud grunt escapes him, his body trembling slightly as he holds onto the counter to keep himself up. He closes his eyes, thrusting one last time onto Timothée´s fist before cumming all over his hand, a heavy sigh echoing through the library afterwards.

Timothée removes his hands from inside Armie´s pants, his eyes nearly glowing as he sees the cum running down his fingers. He licks his fingers clean, his eyes wandering to Armie, who watches him with pure lust in his eyes. 

"I win," Timothée whispers, his tongue teasingly tracing his lips as Armie laughs, shaking his head.


	5. Teasing Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He got a taste of the ice cream, now he wants the whole package.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you for all the love for this fic. Second, you can now find the translation for Armie and Maria´s conversations in spanish at the notes of each chapter :) Enjoy

**Day Four**

**Teasing Game**

  
  
  
  


The sunlight shines through the open doors while the smell of fresh coffee consumes the entire house. With his usual short shorts and open shirt, Armie descends the stairs with a bright and relaxed smile on his face, his fingers running through his still wet hair. He gracefully moves around the house, making sure every window and curtain on the down floor is open, before he can head to the kitchen.

He quickly steals a piece of ham from the tray laying on the counter, humming softly as he walks towards Maria, embracing her in a tight hug while also placing a tender kiss on her forehead. As she tries to smile, Armie frowns, aware that something might not be going well.

"¿Qué pasa mi amor?"

"Sabes que lo que estás haciendo está mal, ¿no?"

"No sé de qué estás hablando, María."

"Estoy hablando del chico. Tal vez deberías decirle que vuelva a casa."

Armie´s expression changes immediately at the realization of what Maria´s words mean. He knows there was no one around them yesterday night, but it would be foolish to assume she had not noticed anything the day before, when she caught them at the hottub. And suddenly, like a ton of bricks falling on top of him all at once, Armie feels the guilt take him over once more.

He had kissed his daughter´s boyfriend the night before, allowed him to jerk him off and watched almost in devotion as the boy licked his fingers clean of his cum. He was a sick man, but he was afraid he had already gone too far to back down.

"Maria..."

"He´s gonna ruin your family, Armand. Just think about it." 

Maria´s words seem to echo in the kitchen, leaving Armie in a state of shame like he has never felt before. He tries to speak, but finds words to have no absolute meaning at the moment, so he simply watches as Maria picks up a tray of food and heads to the patio, where Riley and Timothée sit on the wooden table.

Is almost sickening for him to watch the scene in front of him, Riley and Timothée laughing, her hand resting on his thigh while he leans to whisper something in her ear. But sadly, it isn´t sickening because Armie hates what Timothée is doing to his daughter; it´s sickening because he´s actually jealous of seeing the younger man so close to someone else. 

Armie sighs, shaking his head as he tries to get his thoughts back in order, but for a brief moment his eyes and Timothée´s find each other and the wicked grin that appears on his face leaves Armie nearly breathless. He is a piece of shit, a player and yet Armie can´t wait until he´s got his hands all over him.

Despite everything, it only takes Armie a second and a deep breath to recover his nonchalant stance, a wide smile spreading across his face as he steps outside and joins the couple on the table. His hand reaches out for Riley, which leans in to place a kiss on his cheek, but his eyes remain on Timothée, who averts any kind of eye contact.

Armie smirks, quickly understanding exactly what is his intention. He got what he wanted, he got Armie to cave in and now he's gonna make him run after him, beg for his attention and his touch. And if that's what he wants, Armie is ready to show him another side of him that is even more willing to play and show him who's in charge of things.

"You feel like joining me on the gym today, Timothée?"

"Oh, I would love that," he says while raising his eyes to meet Armie's. "But I've already made plans with Riley."

"Megan is working on her annual summer bazaar for charity and Timmy here offered to help us with everything. Can you even believe he rather spend his summer day inside a warehouse with a bunch of girls than lounge by the pool?"

Armie smirks while reaching for a bagel. "It seems you have found the perfect man, sweetie."

"He really is."

As Riley leans in to place a kiss on Timothée's lips, Armie sighs and reaches for the coffee, pouring himself some as he watches the scene in front of him. On his head, the only thought is the way Timothée's lips felt against his the previous night.

"I'm gonna go get ready. Just give me five minutes, okay?"

"Of course, take your time."

Armie smiles at Riley, watching above his shoulder as she walks back inside. He waits until Maria wanders off inside the house and turns back to Timothée, leaning forward on the table.

"You think a lot of yourself, don't you?"

"I'm sorry?"

The look on his face is of complete confusion and innocence, which makes Armie scoff. He's past the point of thinking there's even an ounce of innocence on that guy, but he has to give him kudos for even trying to put up that front.

"I know what you're doing, Timothée."

"Mr. Hammer, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Armie nods, quickly changing seats so he can sit beside Timothée. He stares at him with a serious expression, his hand sneaking under the table to his smooth legs and well defined thighs, squeezing and rubbing them. He smirks as Timothée swallows dryly, his breathing quickly getting heavier and his hand turning into fists on top of the table. 

He moves his hand further up, resting it just beside Timothée's cock, his thumb teasingly reaching out to rub the head through his shorts. He chuckles as Timothée gasps and grips onto the table, his eyes closing for a brief second.

"If you think you can play me, you're terribly wrong, kid."

"What are you gonna do, huh? Punish me?"

"I bet you'd love that, wouldn't you?" Armie whispers while leaning closer to his ear. "Bet you'd love to feel my hands slapping that pretty ass of yours until is bright red."

Timothée bites hard on his lip, every little hair in his body standing straight up and his cock growing more each second that goes by. 

"Think about that the next time you want to tease me." Armie gropes Timothée's cock, a smirk on his face as he moans. He pushes the chair back, lets out a sigh and gets up, stretching himself while his shirt opens and exposes his bare chest. "Hope you have fun going through all those dusty ass clothes and hearing Megan talk relentlessly with her annoying voice. You're in for a real treat, kid."

He winks, pats Timothée's back and swiftly walks back inside the house, heading straight to his office without even looking back. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Timothée closes the door behind him with a frown, the complete silence that takes over the house unusual for that time of the day. The doors to the patio are closed, the living room is completely empty and even from where he is, he can already see the kitchen also remains left to its own devices. He bites on his lips, scratching the back of his neck as he takes careful and silent steps down the hallway, towards Armie's office, only to find the door open and no one inside. 

Confused and slightly curious, Timothée takes a couple of steps back, a loud groan escaping him when he turns around and sees Maria standing at the end of the hall, a pile of clothes in her hands and her black eyes staring straight into him. He sighs and puts on a little smile on his face while making his way over to her, inside his head million of excuses in case she asks why on earth was he swooping on her boss's office.

"Where's Riley?"

"Oh, she stayed with her friends. I got a bit tired and bored, decided to come back home and rest a little."

"I understand. Do you want me to prepare you anything?"

"Oh no, there's no need for that."

"Okay. I'll be in the laundry room if you need."

"Sure," he says while nodding, hands sliding into his pockets. "Um...isn't Mr. Hammer home?"

"Armie is on his bedroom and he asked not to be disturbed."

"Oh, okay."

Maria nods, a stern look on her face as she walks past Timothée and down the hallway. He frowns, eyes wandering to her for a moment before he makes it up the stairs; he has noticed some dirty looks from her on the past two days, which he can only suppose come from the fact that she actually saw how close him and Armie were at the hot tub. And while the idea of her knowing what goes on between them is extremely terrifying, is still not enough to get him to give up. He got a taste of the ice cream, now he wants the whole package.

Instinctively Timothée turns to the side of his bedroom, but he only manages to take three steps before he stops and turns around, eyes wandering down the stairs for a brief second before he tip toes his way to Armie's door. He pushes some of his hair back, licks his lips and reaches out for the doorknob when he hears the undeniable and oh so clear sound of moaning, which causes him to stop immediately. A frown covers his face, his body tenses up and with a trembling hand, Timothée turns on the doorknob and opens the door just a crack.

Before his eyes can even find the reflection on the mirror, Timothée can hear the moans growing louder, followed by a hoarse voice and the sound of skin slapping against each other. His breathing gets caught up in his throat, sweat bids on his forehead and his cock instantly grows hard, despite the fact he is battling the amount of rage that has taken over him. While he was out, folding old and dusty clothes with those annoying girls, Armie was fucking some other guy. 

Timothée can feel a shiver run down his spine and his blood boil, his brain and body unsure of what feeling is stronger right now. Anger or lust, the will to rush in and take that man away from Armie or the little tingling inside of him that wants to see such act until the very end. And so he stays exactly where he is, a hand on the doorknob, the other inside his pants, cupping and stroking his cock slowly, while his eyes remain locked on the mirror reflection. 

He can't see the other man very well, but he can tell he has long legs and a beautiful ass, which Armie is forcefully pounding on, his large hands grabbing onto his hips. The guy arches his back every single time Armie buries himself inside of him, his whimpers frantic as he asks for more. Armie has his head thrown back, his body glistening with sweat and his ass cheeks twitching with every move he makes. 

Timothée licks his lips, his hand moving faster inside his jeans, his cock leaking precum in between his fingers. As raging as it is to know this man is getting what he wants for himself, the eroticism of seeing Armie mount that man and fuck him senseless is bigger than anything he has ever experienced. When Armie pulls on the guy's hair, leaning forward to whisper or bite onto his ear, Timothée shudders, memories of the previous night flooding his head. Slapping sounds bring him back to reality and he nearly salivates while watching the two men fuck through the mirror reflection, their balls slapping together in such a beautiful way.

He curses under his breath, his hand leaving the doorknob to hold onto the threshold for support, his legs now going weak. He quickens his pace, desperately wishing he had something or someone to help him achieve his orgasm faster, but all he can do is thrust his cock deeper into his own hand, nearly humping the air. A loud grunt escapes one of the men on the room and Timothée bites his lip, avid eyes as the younger man thrashes on the bed before collapsing down. Armie pulls him back though, one last and loud slap across his ass cheeks before he pulls back and strokes his cock vigorously, an animalistic grow leaving his lips as he cums all over the man's ass. 

Timothée takes a couple of deep breaths, his own orgasm building up as Armie steps away from the man and kneels down beside him on the bed, watching as his cum runs down his ass crack. He can't even believe what he is seeing happen right in front of him, but his whole body quickly reacts to the scene and he has to fight all his instincts not to moan loud while he cums in his pants. He sighs, hand sliding to his neck as he tries to breathe properly, blinking away a couple of times before he sees it.

While Armie carefully rubs the man's butt, Timothée can tell he isn't really interested in the guy itself, but on what he can see through the mirror. Once again, he has been caught, but this time, the wicked grin that grows on Armie's face is clear indication that he was indeed hoping something like this would happen. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Timothée is sitting quietly on the couch, a glass of lemonade on his hands, when he hears voices coming from upstairs. He squirms in his seat, his head shooting up to see Armie walk down the stairs, a guy in his late twenties following close behind. He clenches his jaw, his hand gripping tighter onto the glass as his eyes follow their every step. It doesn't take long for Armie to notice him there, a little side smile appearing on his face as their eyes meet. 

Timothée doesn't speak a word as the guy looks his way and his eyes averts to his drink right away. He sighs, his finger circling the glass as he watches from the corner of his eye as Armie drags the man around the house, towards the kitchen. He can't hear them well, but Timothée can still notice the giggles and whispers, which only causes his blood to boil. He knows Armie is doing this on purpose, he knows he should play it cool, but he can't help it. Armie might be 6 foot 5, but he wants him all for himself.

He takes a couple of sips of his lemonade, eyes wandering towards the kitchen every two seconds, ears trying to catch any key words. He hears Armie's laugh, a beautiful and melodic loud laugh that causes goosebumps all over him. He imagines the guy sitting on top of the counter, legs wrapped around Armie's hips, while he sucks on his neck, leaving very visual hickeys. Timothée wants it to be him, he wants to feel Armie's lips against his once again, he wants to feel Armie's cock pressed against his tongue and hitting the back of his throat. 

He groans, placing the glass down on the coffee table just as Armie and his boy toy appear in front of him again, lazy smiles on their faces. Timothée tries his best to look nonchalant, but he knows his eyes say it all and that Armie is heavily amused by how affected he is by all of this. He leans back on the couch, watching still in silence as Armie leads the guy towards the front door, cupping his face for a brief kiss just before he closes the door behind him. 

"Who is this guy?"

The words come out of Timothée's lips before he can even process them, his hands grabbing into his thighs while Armie, with a smirk plastered on his face makes his way over and sits down across from him on the coffee table.

"That was Mikael." 

Armie smiles, leaning his elbows on his knees while he eyes Timothée's expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you think I would stay here all day longing for your presence?" Timothée sighs and Armie allows a wicked grin to take him over, his eyes nearly glowing in pleasure as he sees how jealous Timothée is. "You want to play games with me, Timothée? We can play, but you better understand I don't usually lose."

"You plotted all of this, didn't you? You knew I was not gonna handle all that crap and come home earlier, that's why you left the door open, you wanted me to see it."

"You seemed so enthusiastic the last time, thought I'd give you a treat."

"You're an asshole."

"We both are and that's why it's so much fun." He admits as Timothée smirks. "Did you cum?"

"Of course not."

"Tell me the truth, Timothée," he whispers while sliding his hand up Timothée's thigh, licking his lips when he leans back on the couch and closes his eyes.

"Yes, I did."

"And how did it feel? Did you like watching me fuck him?"

"N-no."

"Timothée..."

"Yes," he surrenders while reaching out for Armie's hand and placing it right on top of his cock. "I loved the way you fucked him, the way you spanked him and pulled on his hair."

Armie smirks, his hand cupping and rubbing Timothée's cock, while his eyes remain watching every little expression that goes on through his face. 

"Did you wish it was you I was fucking?"

"Y-yes."

"You wished it was your ass I was spanking?"

Timothée simply nods, a groan escaping him when Armie sinks his nails onto his cock, causing him to open his eyes.

"I asked you a question."

"Yes, I wish it was my ass you were spanking."

Armie chuckles while getting up, his crotch at Timothée's eye level. He looks down at him, a hand teasingly sliding down to his pants as if he is about to unbutton them, only to then grip onto Timothée's hair and yank his head back. 

Timothée gasps, his lips parted as he looks up at Armie, his eyes begging for his lips, his cock and his seed. He just can't contain himself any longer and while Armie leans closer to him, his lips nearly touching his, he tries to get a hold of him, only to have his hair yanked even harder.

"He was a nice fuck, you know? But you don't need to worry, I'm saving the best for you."

Timothée's eyes nearly roll to the back of his head with just the thought of Armie fucking him, but he is brought back to reality when he laughs and lets go of his hair. He remains silent, words failing to escape past his tongue as Armie walks down the hallway towards his office, leaving him alone and horny again.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


If there's one thing Armie quickly learned to admire in Timothée was his sense of adventure and boldness, how eager he was to get what he wanted and nothing seemed to be an obstacle for him. And if the three previous days of flirting and teasing had not been enough proof of that, after seeing him with Mikael, Timothée clearly decided it was time to take out the big guns. The hours that led to dinner were filled with stares, light touches and him parading around the pool in wet clothes, grabbing his crotch and swaying his ass around. 

Armie, aware of all his games and more than willing to play along, watched it all in silence, basking on the scenery he was providing him. It was risky, he knew Maria had her eyes on them, but everytime he remembered the taste of Timothée's lips against his, nothing else mattered to him. As dinner arrived, Armie made sure to sit on the chair closest to Timothée, his large hands sneaking under the table to caress his thigh and slowly unzip his jeans, his thumb ever so lightly brushing against his cock and causing him to shiver in his seat.

It was hilarious to watch him squirm around, his neck and cheeks flushed as he tried to engage in conversation with Riley, who oblivious to what was happening, kept talking non stop. Armie himself made sure to contribute to the conversation, always nonchalant and calm, earning almost death threat like glares from Timothée, who at some point had to sink his nails into the wooden chair to keep himself from making any noise. 

It was all put to hold when a call from Australia interrupted their post dinner drinks and Armie had to seclude himself in the office for hours, enduring a draining conference call with people he really didn't want to talk to or even see. Timothée was the one thing that kept clouding his mind throughout the whole thing, his legs, his chest, his cock outlined on the wet swimming trunks and how shiny his lips looked when he nearly begged for a kiss earlier in the day. It was a damn shock that Armie actually made it through the three hours of work without breaking.

Now that he is finally free, all he can think of is lying on the couch with a glass of Scotch and maybe read a book, unwind before he can think of getting any sleep. With a sigh, he pushes himself up and takes one quick look around the office before turning off the lights and heading out. He drags himself down the hallway and inside the library, the light from the corridor illuminating the room enough for him to make it to the little bar without problem. He pours himself a glass and takes a couple of sips of it, stopping once he senses someone else in the room.

He turns around slowly, already sure of who is his companion, but still quite surprised to find Timothée sitting there with a glass of Scotch on his hand and only on his boxers shorts. Armie smirks, eyes scanning his body as he takes a couple more sips of his drink. Timothée smiles from the corner of his lips, spreading his legs open as Armie sighs, his cock already hard and aching to be free. He pours himself another glass and drinks it all in one go, taking a long breath before he makes his way towards Timothée, who instantly sits up straight, his hands now resting on his thigh.

Armie can't contain a mischievous smile from forming on his lips, the small but still so clearly submissive move Timothée makes, sending shivers down his spine and causing his cock to throb inside his pants. He stops right in front of him, his fingers sliding inside his curls and yanking his head back, earning a soft gasp. Armie traces his finger down his lips, chuckles as Timothée pokes his tongue out and then rubs his cheek against his palm. Such a beautiful face he's got, he can't wait to have it all coated in his cum.

He stares at Timothée in complete silence, their eyes filled with lust and desperation, an animalistic need for one another. Armie releases his hair, takes a step back and slowly unzips his jeans, pulling it down just enough for his cock to spring out right in Timothée's face. He closes his eyes the moment Timothée's fingertips come in contact with his cock, the light touch already bringing more pleasure than expected. 

He forces his eyes open, not willing to waste a second of this experience and smiles when he sees Timothée completely mesmerized and hypnotized by the cock in his hand, stroking repeatedly. He puts his tongue out, brushing against the tip of his cock and Armie shudders, feeling just a little drop of precum come out. He notices the look of pure pride in Timothée's face and smirks, petting his hair as an encouragement for him to keep doing it.

And of course Timothée has absolutely no intentions of stopping any time soon. He lays kisses down Armie's cock, traces his tongue across the whole shaft and when Armie is moaning and his cock glistening with his spit, Timothée takes him inside his mouth. He sucks him off as if his life depends on this, as if Armie's cum was the one thing he needed to remain alive, taking it all inside, not caring about gagging or anything. Actually, the fact Armie's whole cock could barely fit inside his mouth only made it all the more thrilling.

Armie throws his head back, his legs trembling and his chest heaving as Timothée gags on his cock, his pretty nose nestled in between his pubic hair. He groans, fingers sliding inside Timothée's curls as he starts thrusting his hips forward, fucking his mouth without mercy. He bites on his lip, the sight of Timothée with his eyes watering, his lips stretched wide and drool dripping from his chin, the most erotic thing he has ever seen in his life. He watches as his hands leave his thigh, slowly moving towards his cock and pulls out, taking a hold of Timothée's arms.

"You don't get to touch yourself."

Timothée blinks a couple of times, nods his head and almost immediately takes Armie's cock inside his mouth again, the restrain to touch himself only enhancing his pleasure and making him even more eager to taste Armie. He bobs his head up and down, his tongue swirling around the sensitive head, feeling the veins throb and the strong scent of masculinity that oozes from him.

Armie quickens the pace of his thrusts, sweat dripping from his forehead as he tightens his grip on Timothée's hair. He nearly cums when Timothée pulls away, spit covering his chin and his lips, a little smile on his face and the eyes of someone who's having the most dirtiest thoughts. He reaches for his balls, licking and nibbling on them repeatedly before taking each one inside his mouth and sucking on it, earning a rather loud moan to escape Armie.

He leans his hand against the wall, panting as he tilts Timothée's head back and takes a hold of his cock, stroking it as fast as he can until his whole body shakes and cum erupts from his cock, coating Timothée's face and hair. He sighs, a cheeky grin on his face as he stares at the mess he has made, but lord, does he look pretty.

Timothée licks his lips, eyes blinking a couple of times as he tries to control his breathing. He goes to touch his cock once again, but watches as Armie shakes his head, a stern look on his face. Timothée nods, always obedient and eager to please Armie in any possible way. He watches him lean down, press their lips together and kiss him deeply, his cum now mixed with their spit. The thought nearly makes him reach an orgasm, but Timothée knows exactly what Armie wants and he will give him that. He will give him everything.

"Goodnight, Tim."

Is the last thing Armie says before tucking his cock back inside his jeans and heading out of the library, a lazy but extremely happy smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translation to Armie and Maria´s conversation:  
"What's up my love?"  
"You know what you are doing is wrong, right?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Maria."  
"I'm talking about the boy. Maybe you should tell him to go back home."


	6. Power Over Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex is better while sober.

**Day Five**

**Power Over Me**

  
  
  


To say Timothée had a great night of sleep would be an understatement. The moment he laid his head down on the pillow, after carefully cleaning out every single drop of Armie's cum from his face, he was completely out. He couldn't even remember the last time he slept so peacefully, which only made him feel reinvigorated and full of energy. Not to mention, the fact he had finally got what he wanted, which was to finally get a sense and taste of Armie's cock, made him feel extremely proud o himself. But now he wanted more, he wanted the whole experience.

With a cheeky grin plastered on his face, he nearly runs down the stairs while putting on his sunglasses. He nods at Maria while entering the kitchen, steals a peach from the fruit basket and leans against the counter, eyeing Riley and Armie, who sit across from one another by the wooden table. He takes a deep breath, shrugs off any second thought that might dare to cross his mind and walks outside, taking a couple bites of the peach as he joins them on the table.

"Good morning," he says while reaching for a plate and a slice of bread, his eyes wandering to Riley, who smiles softly at him.

"Good morning, babe."

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. My head is pounding so hard, I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Oh shit."

"And I know I promised we'd go hiking today, but I think it will be better if I stay home and get some sleep." Timothée nods, his hand landing on top of Riley's. "Maria gave me a pill already and I will take it after breakfast. Also, my dad said he can take you out for hiking if you want."

Timothée's eyes wander to Armie, who shrugs. 

"Unless you want to stay home, I'm okay with that too."

"No, hiking would be a great idea. I just don't want to disturb you in any way, Mr. Hammer. If you have work to do, we can leave it for another day, maybe go the three of us."

Timothée can barely contain the smirk on his face, his heart already beating faster with anticipation of a whole morning away with Armie. He was ready to put up with whatever he needed to make sure they stayed home during the morning, maybe sneaky inside Armie's office for some fun, but if they actually had the opportunity to be alone, he would make sure to grab it.

"I don't have any work to do this morning, so it won't be a problem, Timothée."

"Great, this way you guys get to know each other a bit more."

Timothée nods, his eyes locked on Armie's as he takes a couple sips of his coffee. 

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be a great opportunity for us to bond a little bit more." 

The tone in Armie's voice is serious, good enough to fool anyone oblivious to what is going on between the two of them. But while he looks so nonchalant, his hand has already found solace in Timothée's thigh, squeezing it from time to time.

"Okay, I can't take this any longer. I am going back to bed and get some sleep, hopefully I will feel better once I wake up."

"Call us if you need anything, sweetie."

"I'll be okay, dad, don't worry." Armie nods as Riley pushes herself up from the chair. "You guys have fun on the hiking."

"We'll have," he assures her with a small smile. He watches silently as she walks back inside the house, his blue eyes then immediately turning to Timothée, who has that cheeky grin back on his face. "Guess it's just you and me for the rest of the morning."

"Can't tell if this is a good or a bad thing."

"That might depend on how you behave yourself."

"I'll be good...as usual." Armie scoffs, his hand reaching up to rub against Timothée's crotch. "Unless you want me to be bad, because if you do, I can make sure that happens."

"You're so full of shit."

"And you love it." 

Armie smirks and Timothée looks amused as he gets up and calmly walks to the back of his chair, his hand sliding to his shoulders and massaging them slowly. He closes his eyes for a second, a low moan escaping his lips.

"I hope you kept your hands away from yourself through the night, boy."

"I did just as you asked," Timothée nearly whispers. 

"Great, because I have plans for you and I would hate to cancel then just because you disobeyed me."

Timothée tilts his head back, eyes on Armie. "I would never do that."

"Good to know." Armie says with a smirk. "Meet me in the garage in ten minutes."

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The sun is nearly scorching, the dirty road isn´t exactly the easiest to follow and tree branches often come up unexpectedly, but there was no denying the view was absolutely breathtaking. It´s true that with each step he had to push back some curls and there was sweat dripping down his forehead and back, but as he followed Armie, he could easily check out his ass without the fear of anyone noticing, which wasn´t an opportunity he was willing to pass off.

It was incredible how fit Armie was, the way his muscles moved with each step he took and every move his arm made. His clothes, which were drenched in sweat at this point, were clinging onto his body and outlining every curve of his body, a vision Timothée would have it engraved in his brain for the rest of his life. As much as he hated hiking -or any kind of actual physical exercise-, he had absolutely no regrets in deciding to this, even if the challenge of it all was starting to get the best of him.

While taking a few sips of his water, the liquid helping cool down the temperature of his body, Timothée´s eyes wander around the area in search of a place he could rest. The moment his eyes land on a rock that seems safe enough, he nearly runs to it and plows himself down. He throws some water on top of his head, rubs his face and tries to get his breathing back to normal, his thigh muscles spasming. A chuckle echoes and he looks up, cocking an eyebrow as Armie looks at him with arms crossed.

"What?"

"It´s the third time you´ve stopped."

"I don´t know if you noticed, Mr. Hammer, but I´m not exactly the exercising kind of guy."

"Oh, I´ve noticed," Armie mocks. "You´re just the teasing type."

"That I can do just fine," he says with a smirk.

Armie scoffs, his eyes wandering around the area as he stretches out his arms and lets out a heavy breath.He bends over, his fingertips touching the tip of his shoes for a couple of seconds, hearing the soft groan that escapes Timothée. He stands back up, looking at him over his shoulder and smirks, the nearly hypnotized look on Timothée´s face so amusing he wishes he could frame it for later.

"God, your ass is a fucking sin."

"I´ll take that as a compliment?"

"Well, I hope so."

Armie sighs as he turns to stare at Timothée, a million thoughts flooding his head. There´s still a bit of guilt that eats him away whenever he stops to think of the things he is doing with his daughter´s boyfriend, but at the exact same time, he can´t look at Timothée without the need to be close to him, to touch and feel him. He´s become some kind of drug that Armie is quickly getting addicted to and he has no intention of getting rid of it.

Timothée smiles at Armie, the way his blue eyes stare down at him sending shivers down his spine. No one has ever looked at him the way Armie does, so filled with lust, but with just a hint of devotion and maybe even actual love. He has had a lot of fun teasing Armie, causing him to lose control and do things he probably never expected to do before, it was nice knowing he has so much power over someone like him, who was always used to be the one controlling everything.

He watches in silence as Armie approaches him, kneels down on the dirty road and slides his fingers down his curls, tugging on some of them. He instantly closes his eyes, lips parted as he tilts his head back slightly and impatiently waits for Armie´s next move, which takes an excruciating time. When he does feel his lips against his, Timothée can sense his whole body going pliant, his mind entering a stage of fogness like he has never experienced before. It´s almost as if he´s kissing on automatic mode, but his body is for sure enjoying every second of it.

Armie slides his hand across Timothée´s chest and to his neck, grabbing onto it with a light grip as he deepens the kiss, his tongue exploring every single inch of his mouth. His taste is like the most exquisite nectar on the planet, the softness of his touch something that would put to shame the most expensive linen sheets, and even his smell intoxicates Armie in ways he never even thought possible. He hears a low moan and a smirk forms on his face, suddenly his whole body a lot more eager to have him completely.

Timothée pulls away breathless, his face a bright red as he gasps for air. He licks his lips, eyes blinking a couple of times before he actually focus his attention on Armie, who´s staring at him with a wide and cheeky grin. He mirrors his expression, hand slowly sliding up Armie´s arms, feeling and engraving each muscle on his memory. He frames his face, thumbs tracing down his lips before he slides his fingers inside his dark blonde hair.

"Fuck," Armie mutters before getting up, his hand out for Timothée to take it. "Come with me."

Timothée frowns, but takes his hand anyway, a little squeal escaping him when Armie forcefully pulls him up. He quietly follows Armie to a more secluded area, a smirk forming on his face the moment Armie grabs onto his waist and slams him against a tree. His lips are pressed against his seconds later, a rough and desperate kiss, his beard deliciously burning his skin.

"Turn around," Armie´s voice comes almost in a growl, which has got to be the sexiest thing Timothée has ever heard in his life. "C´mon, do it."

Timothée obeys, bracing himself against the tree as he closes his eyes, taking a couple of deep breaths as he feels Armie´s lips against his neck and his hands slide down his sides. His body shudders when Armie´s hand sneaks into his shorts, his fingers taking no time to reach in between his cheeks and rub against his hole.

He bites on his lip, leans his forehead against the tree and opens his legs wider, Armie´s large fingers probing and teasing him. His cock reacts to it immediately, growing hard and leaking just a few drops of precum. Having Armie playing with his asshole was already good enough, but doing this in public, with the thrill of possibly being watched by random people, that made it almost perfect.

"Fuck, you´re so tight and wet."

"Imagine how your cock will feel when you´re inside of me."

"I can´t wait for it," Armie whispers against his ear, his index finger slowly entering him. "Can´t wait to feel you milk away all the cum from my cock."

"Oh fuck."

He nibbles on Timothée´s ear, adding another finger inside of him and pumping them in and out. He grabs a hold of Timothée´s hair, pulls it back and watches in pure glee as he moans repeatedly, his lips full and shiny.

"If only you could see how beautiful you look while getting fucked."

"M-more."

"You want more?"

"Y-yes, please."

"You´re a little slut, aren´t you?" A simple nod is what comes from Timothée, but that´s enough for Armie at the moment. He slowly retrieves his fingers, slapping Timothée´s ass once before forcing three fingers inside his mouth. "Suck on them."

Timothée nods once again, sucking on Armie´s fingers almost as eagerly as he sucked his cock the previous night, coating them with his saliva. When Armie inserts the fingers back inside him, he can´t help but moan loud, his legs bucking as he nearly sinks his nails into the tree. The thought of being watched, the thrill of finally having Armie playing with him and the fact he has been dying to cum for almost twelve hours sending him over the edge way too quickly.

He cums with a gasp, his body collapsing against the tree as Armie pulls his fingers out. He sighs, eyes heavy as Armie turns him around and kneels down on the floor, his tongue licking all the cum that´s stuck on his shorts before he takes his now softening cock inside his mouth and sucks it clean. Timothée has to hold onto his shoulders for support, his legs trembling uncontrollably, but in his lips the happiest smile he has ever had.

"How long until you recover?" Armie asks as Timothée arches an eyebrow. "We still have twenty more minutes until we finish the hiking."

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The car is parked by the edge of the hill, the windows fogged but not exactly clouding the view from inside, where Armie and Timothée are locked in. With the driver seat leaned back, Timothée straddles Armie´s thighs, their shorts pushed back to the middle of their legs, their cocks pressed together and being stroked by one of Armie´s large hands, while their lips move together in a rough and desperate kiss.

Armie drifts down Timothée´s sweaty back, his nails dragging through the skin until he reaches his ass. He gives it a good slap, the sound echoing on the car and filling his ears in the most delicious of ways. He sneaks his fingers in between Timothée´s meaty cheeks, circling them around his rim, feeling his body shudder with the light touch. 

When air deems necessary, their lips part, foreheads pressed together as they both gasp for air, their eyes piercing through each other´s as if they are trying to reach for one another's soul. They have known each other for less than five days, but the fire that ignites whenever they look at each other, whenever they touch, is more intense than anything any of them has ever felt before.

Timothée moans, his hips moving forward to fuck himself deeper into Armie´s fist, pleasure radiating throughout his whole body. Slowly, Armie´s fingers enter him and he arches his back, gripping tightly onto his hair while his tongue traces his salty skin. He closes his eyes, bites hard on his lip as he rides not only Armie´s fingers, but also the waves of pleasure that consume him.

Armie´s teeth sink into his skin, not one bit worried about the mark he´s going to leave behind, the only thought he is capable of producing the one which tells him to enjoy this experience as much as he possibly could. He leans back on the seat, blue eyes dark with lust as he watches in awe as Timothée simultaneously rides his fingers and thrusts harder onto his fist. It´s a sight worth of a painting, that should be put on the Louvre right next to Monalisa.

Sweaty, tired and in so much ecstasy that he can´t even find the will to speak, Timothée collapses against Armie´s body, his face buried in the crook of his neck as his movements become more languish. He grips onto Armie´s shoulders, his warm lips laying a couple of kisses down his shoulder when he starts to hear the grunts that escape him.

Watching Timothée get off earlier had already left Armie on the edge, so when his cock starts to throb against his palm, he simply increases his speed until his body goes rigid and spurts of white cum erupt from his cock and coat his and Timothée´s stomach. He grabs some onto his hand, wraps it around Timothée´s cock and slowly strokes him, his thumb brushing against his slit, which causes him to whimper and squirm.

"Are you gonna cum for me, babe?" Armie whispers on Timothée´s ear as he nods, rocking himself harder on his fingers. "Ride my fingers and make yourself cum, babe. You have no idea how beautiful you look like this."

Timothée moans, his head tilted to the side, his back arched and his toes curling to the point he can almost feel a cramp creeping up on him. His body goes rigid for a second, then short spasms take over him and his ass clenches around Armie´s fingers as his cock throbs and cums coats Armie´s hands.

"Gosh, you´re so sexy."

A lazy smile appears on Timothée´s lips as he watches Armie lick his hand clean of his cum, the image so erotic, that if he had not just cum for the second time in less than a hour, he would probably get hard again immediately. He licks his lips, his glazed over eyes stuck on Armie, who relishes on his cum as if it was the sweetest nectar on earth. He leans down, hands grabbing fistfuls of Armie´s hair as he kisses him roughly, his tongue exploring every inch of his mouth and tasting his own seed.

"We should head back home now," Armie whispers through pressed lips.

"I don´t want to go back," Timothée says through lazy kisses, his hand skimming down Armie´s sweaty chest, fingers knotting on his golden chest hair. "I want to stay here forever with you."

"I would absolutely love that, but you know we can´t do this."

"We can if you truly want to."

"Timothée," his voice is a bit louder now and the tone more strict, but instead of making a point, that only causes Timothée to smirk. Armie shakes his head, still amused by everything that he does and how he can easily turn everything into something sexy. "You truly are a devil, aren´t you?"

"I can be an angel if you want."

"I want you exactly the way you are."

"That´s nice to know."

Armie slides his hands inside Timothée´s hairs and watches as he goes completely pliant under his touch, his eyes closed and a smile on the corner of his lips. There´s no denying that he will never be the same person again, Timothée has changed his life completely and Armie is more than ready to face whatever comes his way for what he is doing.

"Put your clothes back on, babe, we need to go home."

"Is this it?"

"Of course not. I´m far from over with you, babe."

"That´s nice to hear."

Armie smiles, tucking a couple curls behind his ear as he leans in to kiss him. "C´mon, let´s get dressed and head back home. I told Maria we would be back for lunch, besides I want to check on Riley and make sure she is okay."

"It was just a headache, Mr. Hammer, she´s alright."

"Will you ever stop calling me that?"

Timothée shrugs while rolling to the passenger seat, pulling his shorts back on as his eyes wander around the car for his shirt. "I can call you Armie, but what would be the fun in that?"

Armie smirks, tosses his shirt back to him and then pulls on his own clothes. His eyes wander back to Timothée once more, watching as he runs his fingers through his hair and cleans his face as best as he can. 

"What?"

"Nothing, I just can´t stop staring at you."

"So charming, you´re gonna make me fall in love."

"Maybe," Armie whispers as he leans in and reaches for Timothées chin, "that´s exactly what I want."

Timothée bites on his lip, his eyes nearly glowing with excitement. "We can ruin each other´s lives."

"I´m willing to lose it all."

"Good, because so am I." Armie places a soft kiss on his lips and Timothée lets his hand rest on his thigh as they pull away. "When are we gonna repeat this?"

"Midnight, I´ll be waiting for you in my bedroom."

"I will be there."

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Armie steps out of the shower with water dripping down from his hair, his naked body moving gracefully around the fogged bathroom until he reaches the sink, his eyes finding his reflection in the mirror. He stands still, fingers running through his hair and pushing some strands back, a sly smile appearing on the corner of his lips. He´s thirty six years old, he´s been through a lot in life and yet the past five days in which he has been around Timothée can easily be described as the most thrilling days of his life. 

Ever since he has land his eyes on the guy, Armie has felt more alive than ever, even if the dreadful guilt of his actions still creeps on him from time to time. He reaches for a towel to dry himself off, wraps it tightly around his waist and heads out of the bathroom, walking straight to his closet, where Timothée´s underwear remains perfectly folded, ready to be used in any given moment. 

He takes a hold of it for a second, bringing it to his nose and takes in the scent, his eyes closing immediately as he lets out a sigh. If he could have Timothée with him twenty-four hours a day, Armie would never get tired of him or the soft touch of his milky skin. With a smile on his face, he remembers the moments of fun they had on the hiking track and his body nearly aches in anticipation for what the rest of the day has in store for them. Midnight can´t come fast enough.

Armie reaches for some clean and fresh clothes, quickly puts them on and sits down on his bed, reaching for his phone so he can check his emails and messages. As lovestruck as he might be, he still hasn´t forgotten about his work duties and the fact that a whole company depends on him. He answers a couple of messages, types down a few emails to be sent out later and once he puts his phone down, he hears a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Excuse me," Maria says while entering the bedroom, her posture always very rigid, but her eyes kind and welcoming. "Armie, lunch is ready. Can I set the table?"

"Oh yeah," he says excitedly while pushing himself up from the bed. "I´m starving and can´t wait to see what you prepared, the smell is nearly killing me."

Despite the proud smile that appears on Maria´s face as she nods, Armie can easily tell there is something wrong. After being with her for twenty years, Armie doesn´t need much time to notice the little things, details that most wouldn´t even give much thought.

"¿Qué pasa, María?"

"How can you do this and act so nonchalant, Armand? The others might not notice, but I know what is going on and I am ashamed of you right now."

"Maria, you know I love you, but right now is not the time for this."

"When will it be time then, Armand? Once your family is ruined because of that boy?"

"Maria..."

"He´s twenty three years old and he´s your daughter´s boyfriend, what is wrong with you?"

"Get out of here."

"Armand, I´ve been by your side for twenty years, I´ve seen you do crazy and stupid things, but this is going too far."

"Maria, I can make decisions on my own, I do not need you babysitting me."

"That´s clearly not true, since you´re willing to ruin the relationship you have with your daughter to satisfy your needs. What happens if she finds out, huh? Are you even thinking of her and everything you went through to raise this girl?"

"You don´t have the right to come in here and talk to me like this, Maria. I am still your boss and I don´t remember asking you for guidance on this particular matter."

"If you´re angry is because you know I am right. But fine, I won´t talk about this anymore, you do whatever you want to do with your life, but don´t expect me to clean up your mess or lie to cover up your mistakes."

"Get the hell out of here, Maria."

"Lunch will be set in five minutes," she says while turning to the door. "I´ll make sure to tell Riley and Timothée."

Armie sighs, slamming the door close behind her. He rubs his face in his hands, his body burning in anger and frustration. In the blink of an eye, his whole mood has changed and all he wants to do now is to scream, throw everything to the ground and soak in his self loathing.

He turns to look at himself in the mirror, counting to ten and taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down. His face and neck are bright red, his hands are shaking slightly, but as he closes his eyes and lets his mind drift back to images of Timothée, his smile and the way his eyes sparkled when he looked at him, he seems to slowly wander back to a serene moment.

Armie sighs, opens his eyes again and takes one last look at himself in the mirror before exiting the room. He´s made a choice and he is not going to dwell on the consequences of it, he will enjoy the pleasures and joy Timothée brings him. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


There´s a cool breeze that comes in through the open doors to the balcony, the curtains blowing as outside the afternoon sky becomes filled with clouds. Thunder can be heard on the distance and a few flashes of light cross the sky, all clear signs of a summer storm that is approaching.

Standing in front of the balcony door with his head buried in his hands is Timothée, his body rigid as he tries to suppress a scream of frustration from escaping him. Riley´s voice is becoming louder and louder while she paces around the bedroom, clearly obstinate to give him a headache. 

They´ve been inside the room for merely ten minutes, but to Timothée it seems like hours of whining and nagging, the same old thing being said over and over again to the point where he feels like running away. He had a great morning, but just like the weather, it seems like the rest of his day was bound to drastic changes.

"Will you just shut the fuck up?" He finally snaps, turning to look at her, who stares at him with an eyebrow arched. "You´ve done nothing but complain for the past ten minutes, Riley, I can´t handle this anymore."

"Oh, I´m sorry if I am annoying you," she mocks while rolling her eyes. "Your´re the one acting like an asshole, but I´m the one who has to shut up? Give me a break, Timothée."

"How the hell am I being an asshole? I simply told you I don´t want to go out with you and your friends tonight. Forgive me if I´m wrong, but I think I have the right to do this, don´t I?"

"That´s the problem, Timothée, you never want to do anything. We´ve been here for five days, yet we barely spend any time together."

"And who´s fault is that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"All you do is hang out with those girls, Riley, and if you want to know the truth, I can´t stand them."

"I´m sorry?"

"Yeah, that´s right. I can´t stand your friends, they are annoying as hell and I am not going to waste my summer hanging out with people I don´t even like."

"You have got to be kidding me," Riley scoffs, shaking her head as Timothée shrugs. "How many times have I sucked it up my pride and went out with you and your friends, Timothée?"

"Not that much, actually. You always made sure they all knew you didn´t like them, so I don´t get why you´re so pressed about me not exactly enjoying the company of those shallow girls."

"Your friends are condescending jerks, who think they are better than everyone simply because they study music and film. Are you seriously shitting on my friends? Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Great, we both hate each other´s friends, can we move on from this stupid thing now?"

"No, we can´t move on, Timothée. All I want is for us to enjoy summer together like we planned, but you´re not even trying."

"I´m not even trying? Riley, on our first night here you simply left with your friends and didn´t even bother to tell me about it, but now you want to make it seem like this is all my fault? Fuck that, I am not taking the blame for anything on my own."

"Okay, maybe I should have told you, but that doesn´t change the fact I asked you to join me in every single night out and all you do is say no. For fuck´s sake, Timothée, it takes two to make this shit work."

"Okay. You want to go out? Let´s go out, let´s do something just you and me."

"Are you for real right now?"

"You are my girlfriend, Riley, but I am not going to a club with crappy music and annoying people just to please you. The minute you want to do something just you and me, let me know and I´ll be happy to follow you anywhere."

As Riley stares at him, Timothée tries to control a sigh from escaping him. After everything that has happened the past four days, after the incredible morning he has had, saying he would follow her anywhere seems like the biggest lie in the world. 

"Fuck you!"

"Tone it down, will you? The rest of the house doesn´t need to know about our problems."

Riley lets out a loud and sarcastic laugh, her rage filled blue eyes staring straight into Timothée. "I don´t fucking care about what the rest of the house will hear or think, Timothée, and you don´t get to tell me to tone it down or shut up."

Timothée groans, grabbing onto his hair as he paces around the room, trying to calm himself down. He leans against the wall, takes a couple of deep breaths and then turns back to Riley, who doesn´t avert her eyes from him for not even for a second.

"I seriously don´t know what you want me to say, Riley."

"Say you´ll stop with this bullshit and come with me."

"I can´t do that."

"You´re a selfish asshole, that´s what you are, Timothée. I brought you here so we could have a nice summer and this is how you treat me?"

Timothée shakes his head. "I´m trying my best here, Riley."

"Well, you´re clearly not doing a good job."

"And you are? Trying to drag me around to do things that are all about you? Have you even bothered to ask me what I wanted to do around here?"

"Oh, poor thing."

"See? You say I am the asshole, but you´re not even trying to listen to me. We still have over a week ahead of us here, when you decide you want to do something we can both enjoy, let me know."

Riley frowns, her blue eyes following Timothée as he heads to the door. "Where do you think you´re going? We´re not done here."

"I am done with this conversation, Riley, I can´t handle all this bullshit anymore."

"Timothée, don´t you dare turn your back on me."

"Calm down and maybe we can get back to this later."

"Timothée, come back here!"

He looks at her over his shoulder and shakes his head, walking out of the bedroom and slamming the door shut behind him. He stops right away though, his eyes wandering to Armie, who stands in the middle of the hallway with a frown upon his face. The door was almost completely open and judging by the tone of Riley´s voice, it´s not hard to figure out that Armie -and basically everyone else in the house- heard their argument.

He tries to think of something to say to Armie, but his brain betrays him and he simply shakes his head while walking past him. To be fair, what could he possibly tell the man he is hooking up with about his fight with his girlfriend, when the man in question is her own father?

Right now he needs silence and peace of mind, explanations will have to be done later.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Night has fallen upon them, the neighborhood is now quiet and even the storm has gone, taking with it the clouds and leaving behind a starry sky and a warm breeze. Sitting quietly on his balcony, Armie has a glass of Scotch in one hand and a joint dangling from between his fingers, his eyes distant and ashy smile on the corner of his lips. 

It´s ten past midnight, he knows because his eyes keep wondering to the clock by the nightstand and with every second that goes by, his heart beats faster inside his chest and his mouth becomes drier. He feels like a child, a teenager in love for the first time, waiting desperately to see his crush walk past him on the school hallway. He wants to experience the velvet touch of Timothée´s skin against his fingertips again, he craves for the sweet taste of his lips against his and the delicate melody that echoes when he moans and whispers his name.

It´s stupid to feel this way, to be so deeply involved with someone he knows for five days, someone who shouldn´t be so damn attractive and addicting to him. But damn, does it feel good to go through this once again in life, because if Armie is being honest he never thought he would feel those things again with anyone in life other than Riley´s mother. That fire that rocks your world and leaves you upside down, the need to be close to someone, the sudden realization that before you met that person, it was almost as if a part of you was missing. 

He takes a drag of the weed, blows out the smoke and leans back on the chair in a failed attempt to calm down his nerves. The little tingle of fear that wants to consume him, that tries to say Timothée won´t show up, isn´t something he wants to give attention to. He knows better, he knows Timothée is just as eager as he is for more, for them to experience everything they can with each other. 

He finishes his drink with one big gulp, pushes himself up and walks back inside the room, locking the the balcony door behind him and shutting down the curtains. He puts out the joint and places the glass down on the nightstand before removing his jeans and t-shirt, throwing them to the armchair. As he turns on his heels, about to head to the bathroom, there´s a light knock on the door and he stops immediately, his eyes wandering to the door as his heart pounds inside his chest.

Armie´s smile grows with each step he takes and by the time he opens the door and becomes face to face with Timothée, who stands there with a simple black t-shirt and boxers, a face eating grin is plastered on his lips. They stand still for a second, the nearly electric sparks between them almost palpable, their bodies and eyes telling a story that words would never be able to express.

"For a split second I thought you had changed your mind and given up."

"Only if I was stupid would I given up on you, Mr. Hammer."

"Come on in," Armie says while standing his hand out for Timothée, who takes it instantly. He pulls him in, locks the door behind him and once he turns back to face him, he finally notices the bottle on his hand. "I see you made a pit stop at the library."

Timothée shrugs, swinging the bottle on his hand. "Thought you might enjoy a drink before we can get things started."

Armie smirks, takes a step closer to Timothée until he is almost pressed against his body and slides his hand down his arms, watching as Timothée closes his eyes and relishes on his touch. He takes the bottle in his hand, tosses carefully to the armchair and before Timothée can even think of protesting, he leans closer to his ear, softly nibbling on his lobe before whispering.

"I rather we just skip the boring parts."

"Sex is better while sober, right?"

"You remember," he whispers while tracing his finger down Timothée´s jaw.

"I remember everything."

"Good to know, because I´d like you to keep this night in your mind for the rest of your life."

"You don´t even have to ask."

Armie delights in the tone of Timothée´s voice, the way his body seeks for his touch in the most delicate and almost imperceptive ways. He drags his fingers inside his dark curls, grabs a fistful of them and tilts his head back, his lips laying kisses down the smooth and warm skin of his face. 

When he captures Timothée´s lips on his, Armie feels like a man who´s been starving himself for years and has finally earned food again. He devours him, relishing on his taste and the tenderness of his touch; Timothée is like an oasis on the desert, finally satiating his thirst.

He moves his hands to Timothée´s waist, presses his body against his and deepens the kiss until he can no longer breathe. He pulls back with shiny lips, flushed cheeks and lust filled eyes. Armie rejoices in the beauty that is Timothée as he stands there breathless and disheveled, reaches for the hem of his t-shirt and quickly pulls it off of him, his eyes immediately wandering down his slender and well defined torso.

He leans down, traces his tongue down Timothée´s bare chest, his eyes never leaving his. He stops by his nipple, takes it in between his lips and teasingly bites on it, smiling as a long and low moan slips from Timothée´s lips. He moves to the other nipple, swirling his tongue around it before sucking on it, his hands tightly holding onto Timothée´s waist. 

Armie kneels down on the floor,his fingers hooking onto the waistline of the black boxers Timothée is wearing and unhurried pulls them down Timothée´s legs, his mouth salivating at the sight of his hard cock standing right in front of him. He carefully helps Timothée out of the boxers, tosses them along with the shirt and teasingly slides his fingers up his legs, chuckling with the little giggles that escape Timothée as he reaches a ticklish spot. 

Timothée looks down at him with eyes filled with lust, his plumped lips trapped in between his teeth as he watches him with anticipation. Armie knows exactly what he wants, because it´s the exact same as he and so instead of teasing him any longer, he engulfs his cock inside his mouth, taking inch by inch until his nose is buried on his trimmed pubic hair.

His large hands travel to Timothée´s ass cheeks, taking a tight hold of them as he starts working on his cock, pulling almost everything out before he dives back in, feeling the sensitive head hit the back of his throat. His finger tease his rim, circling around it and applying pressure as he swirls his tongue around the head and across his slit, tasting the salty precum that starts to ooze out of him.

Just as Timothée´s legs start to buckle, Armie slowly pulls away, his mouth leaving Timothée´s cock with an obscene pop. He strokes him languidly, laying a soft kiss on the head before turning Timothée around and biting on his cheek, leaving a beautiful bright red mark. He caresses the skin, slaps it hard and watches it jiggle in pure glee before he buries his face in between them, his tongue wasting no time to probe and lick all around Timothée´s rim.

"Oh my God."

Timothée´s voice comes in a little squeal, his whole body trembling as his hand slides inside his hair and takes a tight hold of it, keeping Armie in place as if he had any intentions of leaving soon. Armie feasts on his hole, fucking him with his tongue, biting and sucking on his flesh, leaving Timothée a mess of sobs and whimpers while from his beautiful cock drops of precum fall. 

His own cock is strained inside his boxers, the stain around the head growing each second until Armie can´t handle anymore. He stands up, kicking his boxers down and pulls Timothée´s body against his, his cock nestled in between his cheeks, rubbing against his wet hole. He grabs a hold of Timothée´s cock, his lips sucking on his neck as he strokes him a couple of times, smears some precum on his fingers and then takes it to his lips, making him suck his own juice.

As Timothée arches his back, humping his cock, Armie groans and wraps a hand around his neck, squeezing it softly and hearing the sweet sound of Timothée´s moan fill the air. Armie takes a hold of Timothée´s hips, nibbles on his ear and slowly leads him to the bed, where he pushes him down and swiftly climbs on top of him.

He drags his tongue up Timothée´s spine, slides his hands down his arms and laces their fingers together while guiding his cock inside of him, loud moans escaping them both as the head slides past Timothée´s rim and stretches him. Armie sinks his teeth into the skin of his shoulder while slowly pushing himself deeper inside, every single fiber of his being catching on fire as he feels Timothée´s walls wrap around his cock, squeezing him tight.

He stops once he is buried deep inside of him, taking a couple of deep breaths before he slowly starts moving his hips back and forth, building up a rhythm and allowing their moans and heavy breathing to take over the bedroom. He´s been waiting for this for so long now and it´s clear every single second was worth it.


	7. Homemade Dynamite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A symphony better than Beethoven´s.

**Day Six**

**Homemade Dynamite**

  
  
  


The Sun has started to rise, shades of orange take over the blue sky and illuminate the horizon. Through the thin white curtains of the balcony door, the sunlight peeks in and casts shadows along the quiet bedroom. Clothes remain scattered on the ground, the bottle of Scotch that was left unattended in the beginning of the night, now lies empty near the closet and the sheets have long been kicked to the bottom of the bed.

Lying awake is Timothée, leaning on his elbow as he silently stares at Armie, who peacefully sleeps next to him. His naked body is sprawled on the bed, taking over most of the place, but Timothée couldn´t care less; the sight is way too perfect for him to be bothered by anything at this point. He licks his lips as his eyes wander down Armie´s tanned body, memorizing every little freckle he got on his back and every curve of his manly and well sculpted body.

Memories of the hours of passion they shared during the night flood his head, his face turning a deep shade of pink as he thinks of how it was to feel Armie´s tongue on his ass, the touch of his hand on his neck and just how incredible it was to have his cum deep inside of him. The sensations which he went through throughout the night were almost impossible to convey into words, but Timothée knew he would remember them forever.

He moves closer to Armie´s body, gently tracing his finger down his spine, feeling every bump and smiling when Armie squirms slightly on the bed. Apparently he has reached a ticklish spot, which is a nice thing to keep in mind in case he might feel like going back to later on. Timothée stops once his fingers reaches his smooth and perfectly round ass, eyes contemplating the sight as a sly smile takes over his face.

In a swift movement, Timothée kneels down on the bed and swings one leg over Armie´s body, getting himself into a better position. He leans down on top of him, their naked bodies now pressed together as Timothée starts to lay kisses all the way from Armie´s shoulder down to his ass, which he playfully bites, causing a moan to fill the air. He smirks, always pleasing to know the effects he causes on Armie, but even more to hear the sweet sounds he can create. The moans he heard the previous night felt like a symphony, something that would put to shame Beethoven's best work.

With no intentions to lose any of the precious time they got together, Timothée spreads Armie´s legs further apart, snuggles himself in between them and takes handfuls of his asscheeks and gives it a good squeeze. He slides a finger in between them, his fingertip teasing circling the hole just like Armie had done to him hours before. It's quite an exquisite feeling to have a man like Armie lying underneath him and Timothée wants to make sure he takes full advantage of what he got.

He spreads the cheeks apart and dives face first into his hole, his tongue circling and probing the puckered rim. Armie´s smell is intoxicating, his skin is soft and with every little moan he produces, Timothée feels even more eager to get him off. His hands slide up and down his hairy thighs, sinking his nails in them from time to time, causing Armie to squirm under his touch.

Timothée gives the ass a quick slap, watching the flesh juggle before he takes a hold of Armie´s hips and pulls him even closer, his own cock leaking an insane amount of precum as it rubs against the linen sheets. He reaches under Armie´s body, his fingertips running up and down his cock, enhancing his pleasure and his moans. As his thighs begin to quiver and his cock throb, Timothée can tell Armie is not far from cumming and inserts a finger inside his hole along with his tongue, thrusting it in and out a couple of times and driving Armie to an orgasm.

He kneels back down on the bed with a proud smile on his face and when Armie lazily turns around, his face of pure bliss, he crawls on top of him and slams their lips together, kissing him fiercely. Armie´s arms wrap tightly around his body while he sits down, keeping him on top of him. Timothée pulls away breathless, his forehead leaning against Armie´s as he feels his hand brush against his hard cock. He presses himself against his palm, humping it a couple of times before he cums all over himself, a sigh escaping him as he does so.

The smile on Armie´s face as he stares at him is something Timothée doesn´t really remember experiencing before, but he is glad he is doing it now and with him.

"That was quite the good morning," Armie says in between kisses.

"You made me feel so good yesterday night, I thought it was only fair I returned the favor."

"Guess I need to make you feel good more often then."

"I would like that very much." He says with a wink, his fingers sliding down Armie´s dark blond hair. "I should go now, I have to be in bed once she..."

"I know."

"I don´t want to go, though. If I could, I would stay here for the rest of the morning."

"If I could, I would tie you up to this bed and never let you go."

"I can get on board of that."

Armie chuckles, tucking a curl behind his ear. "You´re such a filthy little horny guy, aren´t you?"

"I can be a lot more if you want me to."

"We´ll see about that later," he says with a smirk before placing a kiss on Timothée´s lips. "You should go now."

Timothée nods, kisses him once more and then swiftly jumps out of the bed, going around the bedroom in search of his clothes. He puts on his boxer shorts, throws his shirt over his shoulder and looks back at Armie, a mischievous smile on the corner of his lips.

"See you at breakfast, Mr. Hammer."

* * *

  
  
  
  


Armie blinks a couple of times, his blue slowly adjusting to the bright light that comes in through the balcony door. He groans, the bed feeling a lot colder now that Timothée is no longer in it, now that his warm and smooth body is far from his. He sits down on the bed, scratching his beard as his eyes wander around the place, a little smirk coming to his face as his eyes stop by the mess of clothes that are on the floor. 

He licks his lips and it's as if Timothée´s taste still lingers there, bringing back memories he will forever cherish. Despite a big part of him wishing he could stay in bed for a couple more minutes, relishing on the memories of the previous night, Armie pushes himself up from the bed and lazily makes his way to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face. He puts on some clean gym clothes, takes a quick look at the mirror and pushes his hair back as he walks out of the bedroom, eyes wandering down the empty hallway in search of some movement.

He makes it down the stairs, heads straight to the kitchen and grabs a glass of water for himself, his eyes wandering to the patio, where Riley and Timothée sit quietly on the wooden table. He drinks his water, takes one deep breath and makes his way outside, joining them on the table with a small smile and a slightly effusive good morning.

"Good morning," Riley replies back rather lifelessly, her eyes stuck on the mug of coffee she has in her hands.

Armie´s eyes wander to Timothée for a brief second as he reaches for a slice of bread, notices the quiet and rather serious look on his face and sighs. He had no expectations that this breakfast would be fun and filled with chatter, but it seems like it´s going to be worse than expected.

"Any plans for the day?" He asks, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I was thinking of going to the movies later this afternoon, but I am not sure Mr. Film Buff here will be very keen on joining, since my friends are the ones who chose the movie."

"Are you for real?" Timothée asks with a sigh as Riley finally looks at him, rage in her eyes. "Do you really wanna do this in front of your father?"

"Why? Am I telling him any lies? I thought you made it very clear that you don´t like my friends or anything they do. They are annoying and shallow, which probably says a lot about what you think of me, doesn´t it?"

"I´m not doing this here, Riley."

"You know what, Timothée? You´re not worth it."

Riley pushes herself up, nearly throwing the chair backwards and storms back inside the house. Timothée sighs, shaking his head as his eyes turn to Armie, who tries his best to give him an apologetic smile. He smiles back, his hand landing on top of Armie´s as his thumb softly strokes his skin.

"I´m gonna go try to talk to her."

"Yeah, you do that."

"I´ll see you later," he winks and squeezes his hand softly before getting up.

Armie watches as Timothée walks back inside, crossing paths with Maria, who stares at him up and down. He takes a few sips of his coffee while leaning back on the chair, his mind drifting off in thoughts for a couple of seconds, only to be brought back by Maria´s voice.

"Good morning, Maria."

"Good morning, Armand," she replies back dryly. "You do know you´re the reason why your daughter has been miserable for the past day, right?"

"Maria, I thought we were done with this subject."

"Did you not listen to their argument yesterday, Armie? I don´t know how far you´ve gone with this boy, but this is already affecting Riley and you can´t even see it."

"Maria..."

"How can you..."

"Shut up," Armie nearly shouts while getting up and throwing his napkin back on the table, his face turning a bright red as he stares down at Maria, who doesn´t move even an inch. "Thank you very much for ruining my breakfast, Maria. I´ll be on the gym if anyone needs me."

Armie gives her one last look before walking away from the table and down the garden to the back of the house, where the gym is. He leans against the wall, takes a few deep breaths and then pushes the door open, turning on the stereo as loud as he can. He won´t let Maria ruin his morning, he will focus on his workout and the memories from the previous night, which are not leaving him anytime soon.

  
  
  


* * *

Armie´s body glistens with sweat as he exists the gym, his eyes wandering around the garden, which remains empty if not for a couple of birds that chirp around the grass and try to drink some of the pool water. With a towel hanging around his neck, he takes a few sips of water, the cold liquid cooling down his body temperature and soothing the burning of his throat. His muscles are aching and spasming, result of almost two long hours of work out.

He enters the house through the kitchen, stealing an apple from the fruit basket as he makes his way to the living room. He takes a few bites of the apple while rushing up the stairs, his hunger so intense he finishes it before he even makes it to his bedroom. He dries out the sweat on his forehead, locks the door behind him and lets out a sigh, kicking his sneakers off while simultaneously taking off his shirt.

His eyes wander around the room when he feels a breeze hit him, a smirk on his face when he sees Timothée leaned against the railing of the balcony, blowing out smoke into the air. He walks towards him, his hands sliding down his back before wrapping his arms around his waist, his lips laying kisses all over his neck and shoulder. He takes a hold of the joint, takes a long drag of it and blows out the smoke as Timothée turns around on his arms.

"Hi."

"Hi," Armie whispers back and leans down to kiss him softly on the lips. "Have you talked to her?"

"I tried to, but she didn´t want to listen to me. She went out for a walk, said she needed to spend some time on her own."

"That might be good to help her clear her head."

Timothée shrugs, his hands running down Armie´s chest while he licks his lips, his fingers tugging on his golden and sweaty chest hair. He looks up at Armie, a sweet and innocent like smile on his face as he gets on his tip toes and allows his tongue to drag across his shoulder, tasting the mix of sweat and Armie´s own natural taste.

Armie smirks, holds tight onto Timothée´s waist and sits him up on the railing, nestling himself in between his legs. He leans his head back, giving Timothée all the access he could possibly want, low moans escaping through his lips when he feels his tongue swirl around his nipple. He takes a tight grip of his hair, yanks his head back and smiles, loving the look of lust and devotion Timothée has on his eyes.

"You have any idea of how beautiful you are?"

"You have any idea of how much I love to hear you say that?"

"I could say it over and over again."

"Then do it," Timothée whispers while wrapping his legs around Armie. "Say it as many times as you want, because I´m all yours."

"You´re beautiful," Armie says between kisses. "You´re so fucking beautiful," he repeats it, over and over again while laying kisses all over his face, neck and jaw.

"Kiss me," Timothée says while pulling Armie´s face closer to his, leaning their foreheads together.

Armie obeys without the blink of an eye, kissing Timothée with the hunger of a starving man. In some weird and almost witch like spell, Armie feels like Timothée´s lips taste better after each kiss, his addiction to him growing bigger with every second that goes by. He can´t even begin to think of how his life is going to be once summer is over and Timothée is back in New York, their little rendezvous nothing more than a sweet summer memory.

The thought alone is scary and his brain does everything he can to push it to the back of his head, focus on the moment, the taste of his lips and his sweet touch against his skin. Armie kisses him even deeper, pulling his body closer to his and moaning as Timothée slides his hands down to his ass, squeezing it softly.

"Come with me," Armie whispers once they finally break away.

Timothée nods, hops off of the railing and takes Armie´s hand, following him back inside the room and over to the bathroom. He smiles as Armie turns on the tap, filling the bathtub with warm water. He quickly strips down his clothes, helps Armie out of his gym shorts and follows him inside the tub, snuggling himself in between his legs.

Armie wets his hands, rusn it down Timothée´s hair and places a kiss on his neck before resting his head down on his shoulder and wrapping his arms tightly around him. They remain in silence, fingers intertwined as they enjoy each other´s warmth.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"Oh c´mon, you gotta give me some credit here."

Timothée whines as he runs after Riley down the front yard path, a cheeky grin on his face as she looks at him over her shoulder with an eyebrow raised.

"I got through four hours with your friends, watched a silly movie about youtubers and even manage to engage in conversation for a while during happy hour."

"Oh, do you want some applause for that?" She mocks while leaning against the wall. "Or some prize maybe?"

"C´mon, you have to admit that was a pretty great move from my part."

"Oh, for fuck´s sake, Timothée." She rolls her eyes while opening the door, a little smile on her face as the smell of baked potatoes fills the air. She turns to look at Timothée, a sigh escaping her as he stands there with his arms crossed and rather hopeful eyes. "You did what any caring boyfriend should do, don´t think that much of yourself."

Timothée gasps, shaking his head as Riley smirks and pulls him closer. She places a quick kiss on his lip, her thumb gently caressing his cheek before she takes his hand in hers, leading him to the kitchen. He leans against the counter as Riley walks over to Maria, wrapping her arm around her and kissing her cheek. Their bond is a very sweet thing, Timothée has to admit, even if Maria isn´t exactly his favorite person in the house. And as the days go by, it becomes clear to him that the feeling is mutual.

"Why are you cooking so much?"

"Your father has some friends over and they are staying for dinner."

"What friends?"

"Julian and Scarlett, Mr. Walsh, his wife and some of his associates on the company." Maria replies, her eyes wandering from Timothée to Riley for a second. "He asked you two to join them on the library once you got back home."

"I probably should change then," Timothée says while looking down at his clothes. "I mean, these people must be important, right?"

Riley rolls her eyes, stuffing a couple of grapes inside her mouth as she pushes Timothée out of the kitchen. "It all sounds very fancy, but in reality is just a bunch of people drinking and eating. Believe me, I´ve been through enough of these diners to know you´re not gonna feel out of place our underdressed."

"Are you sure?"

"I can´t believe you´re more worried about the impression you´re causing on people you´ll never see again than on what my friends think of you."

"These people are rich and probably influential, your friends are just plain annoying."

"Okay, that´s enough."

Timothée chuckles, nodding his head as he follows Riley inside the library, swiftly putting on his most charming smile. He keeps himself close to her, watching as a couple in their mid thirties walks over to her with wide smiles on their faces. They hug her, exchange a couple of words and then she finally turns to him, a wide smile on her face as she introduces him.

As she takes him around the room, Timothée puts on his best behavior; he shakes their hands, maintains a smile on his face all the time and chats with those people as if he knew them for ages. He laughs at their silly jokes, does his best to seem interested when they start sharing old stories of Riley´s childhood and between chuckles and nods, makes sure to compliment Riley as much as he possibly can.

"I´m gonna go get us a drink," he whispers in her ear once she finally sits down, his hand squeezing her shoulder briefly before he excuses himself from the group and heads to the bar.

He puts some ice on two glasses, reaches for the Scotch and pours some down, watching from the corner of his eye as Armie approaches him. He remains with his back towards Riley and the group of people she´s talking, slides his hand over to Armie and allows their fingers to brush against one another in a very discrete movement.

"I see you´re charming your way around," Armie whispers as Timothée shrugs. "People seem to love you."

"Are you jealous?"

"Maybe," he says while tracing Timothée´s hand with his finger. "I don´t want to share your attention with all these people."

"Don´t worry, I promise once they are out of here I´m back to being all yours."

"I look forward to that."

Timothée smiles, takes a sip of his drink and then turns slightly to the side so he can look Armie in the eye.

"I can´t wait to have you inside of me again. I´ve been craving for you all day long."

"Just a couple more hours, babe, you can handle it."

"Barely," he whines and bites on his lip. "But maybe I could resort to some unorthodox methods to keep me at bay until you can actually do the job."

Armie groans, his hand clenching onto the counter. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I never leave my house without my little toy collection," he admits and smirks as Armie swallows dryly. "I could run upstairs and get myself something that would... How can I say? Cure the itch for the moment."

"You fucking piece of shit, you want to see me break down right here?"

"Of course not, Mr. Hammer. I´m just suggesting something that could be very pleasuring...to the both of us."

"Both of us?"

Timothée nods. "Imagine you going through dinner thinking of how I got a buttplug stuffed deep inside of me, knowing you´ll be the one to take it out later on. Can you imagine me squirming around the dinning table when it starts to be too much? I bet you´d enjoy it a lot more than I would."

Armie´s eyes soon become dark with lust, his hand turning into fists as he takes a step closer to Timothée, his eyes taking a quick look around the room before he leans in closer to his ear.

"I want you to go upstairs right now and do exactly what you just said. Take a picture and send it to me so I can be sure you did it, then come back down and join us for dinner."

"It will be my pleasure, Mr. Hammer."

With a smile, Timothée takes the two glasses of Scotch and turns on his heels, walking back to the couch where Riley is sitting. He hands her the glass, drinks his all in one go and then leans down to whispers something in her ear. As she nods, he gives her a small smile and then quickly rushes out of the library.

By the time he is back, Timothée finds the library to be much more cheerful and the music to be louder. His eyes find Armie briefly and he smiles, sitting down on the couch with his phone in his hand. He adjusts himself a bit, biting on his lip when he feels the toy hit a sensitive spot and takes a deep breath as he slyly goes through his phone and sends Armie a message, a couple of very high definition photos of him attached to it.

He turns his phone off when Riley sits down beside him, her hand resting on his thigh. He smiles at her and places a quick kiss on her cheek, watching as she quickly absorbs herself in conversation with one of the other women in the room. From across the room, Armie has his eyes locked on him, his blue eyes dark and a smirk on his face. He wraps an arm around Riley´s shoulders, his finger gently brushing against her skin as his eyes remain on Armie. They only break eye contact when Maria´s voice echoes in the room, catching everyone's attention.

"Dinner is ready."

  
  
  
  


* * *

Armie kicks the door close behind him and swiftly turns around, slamming Timothée against the wall, his large hand immediately holding onto his neck while he presses his leg in between Timothée´s, his thigh rubbing against his hard cock. He pulls and bites on his lower lip, kisses him roughly, his tongue roaming around Timothée´s mouth as if in desperate search of something precious. 

He pins one of his arms above his head, keeping him place as his lips travel down his neck, his teeth grasping against his skin. He relishes on the unstoppable moans that leave Timothée, his body shuddering under his touch and his cock leaking so much precum Armie can already feel it through his pants. 

He steps back, blue eyes staring at him up and down, marveling in the sight of such a disheveled Timothée, who stands there breathless and flushed. He pulls his shirt over his head, tosses it to the ground and then kneels down on the floor to carefully remove his jeans, laying a few kisses on his thigh and his crotch, causing Timothée to grunt and tremble.

Once the pants -and underwear- are removed, Armie stands back up, his eyes wandering through the beauty of Timothée´s naked body before he turns him around, pressing his face against the wall while also forcing his legs to open further. He slides his hand down his smooth and warm body, feeling every tingle that goes through him, and stops once he reaches his asscheeks.

"This is for making me so damn horny all night long," Armie whispers in his ear before slapping his ass hard, the sound echoing through the otherwise quiet room.

Timothée moans, arching his back as he feels the toy move inside of him. Armie smirks, repeats it a couple more times, intercalating between his cheeks, until they are both bright red and Timothée is nearly whimpering, his legs shaking from all the stimulation.

"Now let´s see just how open you are," he nibbles on Timothée´s ear, his hot breathing on his face as he reaches in between them and takes a hold of the toy, pulling it out as slowly as he possibly can.

Timothée curses under his breath, his forehead leaned against the wall as he tries his best to remain up. His hands turn into fists, his whole body shaking as the toy finally comes out of his ass and moans fill the air; his due to the mix of sensations of pleasure and emptiness, Armie due to such a beautiful sight.

"Oh, you´re so ready for my cock." Armie sucks on his shoulder, pushing his ass back against his crotch, the roughness of his jeans rubbing against Timothée´s sensitive skin. "Do you still want my cock?"

"A-always," Timothée manages to say under his breath, although he can barely think straight at the moment.

"Then come get it."

Armie pulls away, unbuttoning his shirt as Timothée turns to look at him, his chest heaving and sweat dripping down his whole body. Armie smirks, licking his lips at the sight and imagining just how great Timothée is gonna feel after hours of being teased by his toy. He kicks his jeans and boxers down to the side, sits down on the edge of the bed and strokes his cock a couple of times, his eyes never leaving Timothée´s.

"What are you waiting for?"

Timothée walks over to him slowly, tucking a few curls behind his ear as he crawls on top of Armie, his hand resting on his shoulder. He places a couple of short kisses on his lips, a hand lazily stroking his cock, before he brings it to his hole and slowly lowers himself on him, a loud moan escaping him.

"Oh fuck."

"Damn, you´re so wet." Timothée simply nods, his eyes closed and his head slightly tilted back. "Ride me, baby, work for that cum I know you want it."

Timothée groans and wraps his arms around Armie´s neck, his ass bouncing up and down on Armie´s cock, feeling it hit all the right spots.

"Shit, I love your cock."

"Just my cock," Armie asks with a chuckle as he pulls Timothée´s face closer to his. "Well, that´s a bummer."

Timothée smirks, brushing his nose against his as he quickens his speed. "I fucking love every single thing about you, Mr. Hammer."


	8. Hard Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings of love... and anger.

**Day Seven**

**Hard Feelings**

  
  


The Sun light peeks in through the open curtains, creating patterns all over Timothée´s naked body as he lies on his stomach, his asscheeks still red from the mild spanking from the previous night. Sitting beside him on the bed, Armie keeps his blue eyes on him, admiring his delicate and yet strong features. There´s not one single thing in his body that doesn´t attract Armie, from his little crooked tooth to the mole on his lower back, from his beautiful green eyes -which sometimes seem to change to hazel- to the little giggles he produces when he hits a ticklish spot.

Armie hasn´t felt such a connection to anyone since he was a teenager, when he met Riley´s mom. Every other woman and man he has ever been with after her were simply to cure an itch, someone to have by his side when he felt lonely; Oliver was the only person who came close to making him feel something deeper, but only with Timothée he could actually revival those feelings. Sadly for him, Armie knew the chances of moving forward were null.

Not only Timothée was still a very young man, with so much life to live, he was his daughter ́s boyfriend and dreaming of anything other than what they had at the moment meant destroying his relationship with Riley, while putting her through an unimaginable pain. And while Armie knew that what they were doing was already enough to destroy Riley, he couldn´t keep himself away from Timothée anymore; right now, Armie needed Timothée more than he needed air and he would do his best to cherish every single second they had together, because it was clear to him that once it was time for him and Riley to go back to New York, their brief romance would reach its end.

While Timothée moves slightly on the bed, a sigh escaping him as he buries his face in between the pillows, Armie smiles from the corner of his lips. He gently reaches out to him, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear and winks at him when he finally opens an eye, a sheepish smile appearing on his lips. Without breaking eye contact, Armie lies back on the bed, his fingers tracing down Timothée´s spine while he throws a leg over his body and pulls him closer.

"Good morning," Timothée whispers after a yawn.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"Yes, I was." Armie admits, laying a quick kiss on his bare shoulder. "How could I not? Your beauty is ethereal, something I´ve never seen before and it just... I can´t get enough of you."

"No one has ever said those kind of things to me before."

"Well, that´s a shame. A beauty like yours is something that should be celebrated."

"Oh, please, stop it."

Armie lifts his chin and places a sweet kiss on his lips, feeling Timothée´s hand grip onto his biceps. He deepens the kiss, his large hand holding tight onto his waist and rolls them over on the bed, hovering on top of him. He wraps his legs around his hips, his nails sinking onto his soft skin and snatching a moan out of him.

He pulls away breathless, his thumb gently caressing the swollen lips and he stares down at him, unable to control a smile. Lord, he looks like a teenager in love, but he wouldn´t change this feeling for anything in the world.

"Why you´re looking at me like this?"

"Because I can´t help it," he replies as Timothée bites on his lip, a little blush appearing on his cheeks. "I´m just crazy about you."

"You´re making things very difficult for me right now, Armie."

"Armie? Well, that´s a first."

"I feel like the moment asks for something a bit more...intimate."

"You can call me whatever you want, I don´t mind."

Timothée smiles, nodding his head slowly before leaning in to kiss him once again, his arms wrapping around his neck, his fingers brushing against his hair. He moans softly, pulling on his bottom lip before burying his face in between his neck, sucking on the flesh.

"You´re gonna leave a mark," Timothée manages to say in between moans, his heels pushing on Armie´s ass, bringing him even closer.

"I wish I could mark your entire body with bites and hickeys, claim you as mine."

"I am yours."

"Sadly, that´s not entirely true."

Timothée shakes his head, forcing Armie to face him. "I am yours, Armie. No matter who I´m with, no matter what happens in the future, I´ll always be yours."

Armie nods and leans their foreheads together, his nose brushing against Timothée´s as he reaches in between them, his fingers slowly entering his tight hole. He works them in and out, his eyes never leaving Timothée, eyeing every little expression he makes and loving every sound that escapes him.

He places a few quick kisses on his lips, takes his fingers out and rubs his cock against his rim, a sweet moan leaving his lips as he slides himself inside of Timothée, who arches his back. He pins one of Timothée´s arms above his head, their fingers intertwined as he buries himself completely inside of him. He kisses him passionately, savoring the taste of his lip as he starts to move his hips slowly, Timothée´s nails dragging through his skin with every little move he makes.

The sweat starts dripping down his body as the seconds go by, their bodies tangled, their moans creating a unique symphony and their movements perfectly synchronized. It´s as if their bodies were made to be together, as if they completed each other and in some ways Armie couldn´t help but think that was true. 

A drop of sweat drips down his face and falls right on top of Timothée´s upper lip and without even blinking, he licks it away, a cheeky grin on his face as Armie looks down at him with utter devotion. 

Once their breathing gets shallower, their bodies start moving in a more frantic way and slowly they ride the waves of pleasure that consumes them, leading to an orgasm that shudders through their bodies, leaving them panting. Spent, but in a stage of bliss, Armie buries his face in the crook of Timothée´s neck, a smile on his face when his arms wrap around his body in a tight hug.

  
  
  
  


* * *

Riley walks down the long and bright corridor, tucking a few strands of her blonde hair behind her ear. She dries off the sweat that drips down her forehead, her muscles still burning from the workout she just finished. She pokes her head through the open door, knocks on it and smiles as Armie looks up from a couple of papers and gestures for her to come inside.

She closes the door behind her, walks over to the desk and nearly throws herself down on the chair across from her father, a loud sigh escaping her while he chuckles, shaking his head.

"I thought you and Timothée were going for a walk."

"He did, but I decided to stay home and hit the gym for a while."

"Which is not something you do very often... or ever, actually."

She shrugs, leaning back on the chair. "I decided it was worth to try something different, you know? Besides, I feel like I don´t get to enjoy this house as much as I used to, so I think I´m gonna stay home for the day and explore a little bit."

"That´s nice to hear. Lately it feels like this isn´t even your home, you always out with your friends and we barely get a chance to talk."

"I know, I probably haven´t been the best daughter and..."

"No no, don´t say that. You´re absolutely perfect, I´m not worthy of a daughter like you."

"Oh, please, stop it." She rolls her eyes as Armie chuckles. "But actually, I did want to talk to you about something."

"What is it? Is everything alright?"

"Everything´s fine, dad."

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"I hoped we could discuss the whole apartment thing again."

"Riley, we´ve talked about this already."

"Dad, I´m turning twenty one in November, I seriously don´t understand why you´re against this. Most people my age already have a place of their own to live in, you had your own place when you were my age. Why can´t I have one?"

"Riley, you have this amazing house, which you just said you barely even take advantage of it. But you´re also in college for most of the year, where you have a very fancy dorm, which I pay a lot for. So while you are right to say a lot of people your age have a place of their own, you also need to understand that you don´t necessarily need one."

"I have the right to have a place of my own, dad."

"Then buy with your own money."

"I don´t have any money of my own, mainly because you don´t allow me to get near the money my mother left me."

"You know that´s not true, Riley. Your mother decided on her own that you would only be allowed near that money once you turned twenty five years old, there´s absolutely nothing I can do about that and you know it."

"We both know that´s not true, dad. Your lawyers have already said that if you want, you can change this whole thing."

"I´m gonna do things the way your mother wished them to happen. Besides, what I give you every month is more than a lot of people make in a year, so you should be grateful for that."

"Grateful for the fact I have all this money and I have to beg for everything? Dad, everything has to go through you first, this is not fair."

"All this money you´re talking about, well that money is mine not yours and it comes from hard work, lots of stress and the help of thousands of people who go to work every single day to make sure our company is always running."

"Oh, now it´s your money. I see how things work with you, dad."

"That is, in fact, my money. I built this company from scratch when I was only eighteen years old, Riley, I worked my ass off to make it what it is today and I am not wasting my money on unnecessary things." As Riley looks at him with a serious look, Armie sighs, leaning forward on the desk. "The money your mother left you hasn´t been touched by me at all, that is all yours to use it as you wish, but until then, unless you get a job of your own, you will have to account for everything you spend to me."

"I´m sorry, what did you just say? Get a job?"

"Yes, Riley, a job."

"You´re joking, right?"

"I´m not giving you any more money than I already do, Riley. You have your allowance, you have a credit card with an extremely high limit, which I pay for and you don´t have to worry about paying rent or any actual bill. You have a wonderful life, Riley, and if you really want things to be different, then we can talk about you getting a job at the company and getting your own salary. Of course that will mean no more allowance and no more credit card, but that's something for you to decide."

"You´re unbelievable," she says while pushing herself up. "You spent all your life wasting your money with random people, but you can´t even think of doing something for me? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"How I chose to spend my money is up to me, Riley, maybe you´ll understand that once you got your own."

"I have my own, but you won´t let me touch it."

Armie sighs, rubbing his temples. "I´m not breaking the only promise I made your mother, Riley. I´m sorry, but things just can´t always be the way we want."

"Funny you say that, because it seems to me you always get your way."

"Riley..."

"You know what? Save it, I´m done talking about this with you," she says before turning on her heels and marching off of the office, slamming the door shut behind her. She buries her face in her hands, trying her best not to scream in frustration and takes a couple of deep breaths before making it down the hallway and up the stairs.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Timothée sits down on one of the lounge chairs by the pool, his sunglasses on and a book in his hands, although his eyes are focused on the other side of the pool. Standing near the edge is Armie, wearing his white Speedos while stretching his arms and legs, clearly putting on a show for him. He smirks as Armie turns around and adjusts his Speedos, just a peek of his pale asscheeks showing up to tease him.

Absent-mindely, Timothée leans forward on the chair, his tongue tracing his bottom lip as he pays close attention to Armie´s every move, marvelling himself on the beauty of his body. His confidence, the way he walks and even the way he dives into the pool ignites a fire inside of Timothée, something he never experienced before and he isn´t quite sure he will ever do it again. Armie is different than everyone he has ever come across and every little thing about him attracts him, makes him crave for more. 

It´s a bit scary to admit, but Timothée is pretty damn sure he is falling for the man, which can only lead to disaster.

He shakes his head, trying to push those thoughts to the back of his mind as he leans back on the chair and focus his attention back on Armie, who swims back and forth on the pool with the agility of a twenty year old professional swimmer. 

As a few droplets of sweat start running down his back and the sun heat becomes nearly unbearable, Timothée closes the book and places it down on the chair along with his sunglasses, his eyes wandering to the house for a brief second. After a very quiet and somehow tense lunch, Riley decided to go on a walk by herself and Maria, much to his delight, left along with another maid to do some grocery shopping. 

They basically had the house to themselves and it´s only fair they take full advantage of it.

He pushes himself up, fixes his swimming shorts and walks over to the edge of the pool, sitting down on it as his feet dangle inside the water. He smiles as Armie swims in his direction, his large hands grabbing onto his ankles when he reaches him and playfully pulls on his legs as if trying to get him to jump in. He chuckles, kicking his feet away as Armie comes back to the surface, drops of water running down his face and his hair.

Timothée opens his legs, allowing Armie to snuggle in between them, his arms resting on his thighs, wetting his shorts and legs. He runs his fingers through Armie´s hair, pushing them away from his face and leans down to place a kiss on his lips, squealing as Armie takes the opportunity to grab onto his waist and force him inside the pool.

"Fuck, it´s too cold," he says with quivery lips.

"I´ll keep you warm," Armie replies while wrapping his arms around his body, pulling him closer.

"Now it´s starting to feel a bit better."

"Oh yeah? That´s good to know."

Timothée smiles, snuggling his face on Armie´s shoulder as he closes his eyes, his hands resting on his hips. He remains quiet for a moment, taking in the mix of Armie´s warm skin and the cold water that surrounds them. He sighs when he feels Armie´s fingers on his hair, stroking it gently and continuously.

"What happened between you and Riley?" He finally says, lifting his head to look at Armie, who looks down at him with a frown. "I noticed that she barely even looked at you during lunch and while I wanted to ask what was going on, she didn´t really seem that keen on talking."

"We had a little argument this morning while you were out, but it´s nothing for you to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Riley and I have some disagreements when it comes to money, which sometimes can lead to us having a few arguments here and there, but it´s usually solved very quickly."

"Are you sure is just that?"

"Yes, babe, there´s nothing for you to worry about."

Timothée nods, his hands stroking Armie´s biceps. "I was thinking that maybe I should take her out for dinner tonight, it seems like she´s a bit stressed the last few days and..."

"I think that´s a good idea."

"But I will still find a way to sneak into your bedroom for the night."

"You don´t have to."

"But I want to," he replies while leaning on his tiptoes. "I can´t even think of sleeping without you by my side anymore."

"Liar."

"I´m not lying."

"Two nights and you can´t stay away from me anymore?"

"That´s how addicting you are, Mr. Hammer."

Armie chuckles and steals a kiss from Timothée´s lips, although his expression turns into a serious one pretty quickly. He sighs, his thumb stroking his smooth cheek, his eyes wandering through every little freckle Timothée has on his face.

"I wish I had met you in a different situation, because right now it´s hard to imagine my life going forward without you in my arms, without your lips on mine." Timothée takes in a deep breath, his face a mix of emotions Armie can´t even begin to pinpoint. "It´s okay, you don´t have to say anything or..."

"I wish things were different too, Armie. And maybe we´ll still have a chance in the future?"

"I don´t know if that´s possible."

"I guess we´ll have to wait and see," he whispers while wrapping his arms around Armie´s neck, his fingers brushing against the little hairs on his nape. "But how about we forget about the future and focus on the present? Because right now we have this house all for ourselves and I think we should make the best of it."

"And you have any ideas of how to do this?" 

Timothée smirks, jumping on top of him and wrapping his legs around his hips. "I might have one, but involves you shutting your mouth and kissing me."

"I can do that."

"Can you?"

Armie smirks, his lips nearly attacking Timothée´s as he knots his fingers on his hair and walks to the edge of the pool, pressing his wall against it for support.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


The lights on the restaurant are dimmed low, while on every table lies a set of two candles and a vase with red and ivory roses. Near the bar there´s a man on the piano, setting the tone for a night of romance to many of the couples that are sitting there. In a table near the windows, Timothée and Riley sit opposite each other, his thumb lazily stroking her hand as her eyes go through the menu.

They don´t talk much, just a couple of words being shared here and there, a few laughs and smiles. To anyone looking from the outside, it doesn´t look like they are a couple who´s been together for only six months, there´s not much affection or heat being displayed by the pair, which to some could be seen a shyness to demonstrate any kind of public affection, but to anyone who dared to pay a bit more attention, it was easy to see they simply didn´t belong together.

Timothée probably would never admit, but he pretty much knew from day one that Riley wasn´t the love of his life, or someone he could see himself with for years to come. They were attracted to each other and after bumping into one another so many times on campus, it only seemed logical that they gave it a try, but as the days went by, he realized that they didn´t have much in common to build something everlasting.

And after meeting Armie, the voice inside his head that constantly told him to end things, only got louder. If only he had the guts to do it before things turned into a mess.

"...or the steak?"

"I´m sorry?"

"Should I get the fish with shrimp sauce or steak? Everything sounds so delicious, I´m not sure of what to get."

"Get the fish and I´ll the get steak, you can eat a bit of both."

"That sounds like a good idea," she says with a wide smile on her face. "I´m really glad you asked me out today, Tim, I really needed to stay out of the house."

"Yeah, your dad told me you guys had an argument. What was it about?"

"Money, of course. My dad is so goddamn hypocrite sometimes, at my age he was already on the verge of turning his company into a successful business, yet I have to beg for everything I want." She sighs, shaking her head. "But that's not something I want to talk about right now, after all that issue will be solved pretty soon. I want to focus on our night out, because it has been a while since it's just the two of us...and alcohol, of course."

Timothée chuckles and shakes his head, reaching for the drink menu as his phone starts vibrating in his pocket. He reaches for it on his back pocket, trying to control his smile as he sees it´s a text from Armie. He opens it quickly, looking around him with wide eyes as a large photo of him lying naked in bed pop up on his screen; luckily for him, Riley was too busy going through her own phone to notice his reaction.

"I need to go to the bathroom for a moment," he says while tucking the phone back in his pocket. "You can order for the both of us, you know I´ll have anything."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just really need to go to the bathroom. I´ll be back in a second," he kisses her hand and then pushes himself up, swiftly making his way down a long and dark corridor and inside the bathroom. 

He locks himself in a stall, leaning against the thin walls as he takes his phone back in his hands, opening the photo Armie sent once again. He bites down hard on his lip, his body heating up and his cock slowly getting harder inside his pants, the sight of a completely naked and wet Armie making him shiver.

A malicious smile takes over his face as he opens his phone camera, aims it down to his crotch and takes a tight hold of it, snapping a photo. He sends it to Armie, leaning his head back on the wall as he waits for a reply, which comes rather quickly.

**<armie>** if only u were here so i could help you with that

**<timmy>** u should be the one getting a spanking for teasing me this way

**<armie>** i can get on board of that u know

Timothée groans, his hand nearly itching with the idea of Armie bent over his bed, moaning every single time he slaps his perfectly round ass.

**<timmy>** im about to get the hell out of this restaurant and run to u

**<armie>** no need for that babe

just think about how eager u will be once u get back

and how much more exciting things will be this way

**<timmy>** u r such a tease

**<armie>** look who´s talking

**<timmy>** im not the one sending u nudes

**<armie>** why arent u sending me nudes

????????

Timothée swiftly opens his jeans and pushes them down to his ankles, stroking his cock a couple of times to get it harder, before snapping a picture of it. 

**<timmy>** u asked for it

u better make this agony worth it

**<armie>** babe

u wont even know what hit you

Timothée smirks, pulls his pants back on and turns off his phone, taking a couple of deep breaths to get himself together before he makes it out of the stall. He takes a look at himself in the mirror, his cheeks were slightly flushed and the smile on his face impossible to control. He walks out of the bathroom and back to the table, where Riley is sitting quietly, her eyes down to her phone just like she was as he left.

"Hey," she says looking up as he sits down across from her. "What took you so long?"

"I end up getting a call from one of my buddies, so we had a little chat."

"Oh alright. I ordered you the fish, okay? I decided the steak would be better for me."

"Whatever you want, babe, whatever you want."

  
  
  
  


* * *

The balcony door was left ajar, inviting the cool breeze of the night inside the bedroom and refreshing the entire place, which felt more like a sauna than a bedroom. Lying awake in bed, Timothée has his semi naked body sprawled while his eyes remain stuck on the ceiling, carefully listening as Riley´s breathing gets a lot calmer and steady.

He turns to face her, eyes wandering through her face to make sure she´s really asleep. Only then he slides off of the bed, trying his best not to make any drastic movements or noises, something which he is pretty sure he will become a master once summer is over. He turns off his phone, hides it under the nightstand and then tip toes out of the bedroom, making sure to take a quick look over his shoulder before slowly closing the door.

He stops for a second, eyes wandering around the empty corridor in search of anyone that could be watching, but it´s pretty clear everyone has secluded themselves in their bedroom by now. He nearly runs down the hallway, sneaking inside Armie´s bedroom as soon as he can, only to find the room completely empty and the bed still made.

He arches an eyebrow, confused and slightly disappointed. Biting his lip, he turns on his heels and makes it out of the bedroom, pushing some of his curls back as he lazily walks down the stairs. Timothée is about to walk to the kitchen when he hears the faint sound of a piano, which sharps his attention and causes him to turn around, walking straight to the library.

The door is slightly ajar, the sound now a bit louder and much more melodic. Timothée leans against the threshold, arms crossed above his bare chest and a smile on the corner of his mouth as he watches Armie completely absorbed by the music, his fingers almost dancing on top of the keys.

He walks in quietly, closing the door behind him without making any noise. He leans himself against the wall, trying his best not to be seen or to disturb Armie in any way; he wants to appreciate his talent and bask in the beauty of the melody that he is playing, which is soothing while at the same time igniting an avalanche of feelings inside of him.

Armie slowly comes to a stop, a loud sigh escaping him as he leans back, his eyes wandering around the room until it spots him standing in the corner. Timothée smiles wide at him and pushes himself off of the wall, walking to him and taking a seat next to him on the little black leather bench.

"You´re so incredible, Armie. The way you play is so beautiful and magnetic, I was nearly about to cry."

"Trust me, is the music, not me."

"Even the best composition needs someone talented to deliver it."

Armie smiles from the corner of his lips, but looks down at his hand, which he gently places it on top of Timothée´s. He intertwines their fingers, his thumb stroking the tender skin and causing a small shiver to go all the way through Timothée´s body. 

Timothée moves even closer to Armie, his hand lifting up his chin and forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Have I finally found something you´re not confident about? I was starting to think such a thing didn´t exist."

"I am only a man, Timothée, I have as many insecurities as everyone else."

"You hide them well behind this dominant and confident demeanor of yours, but I guess that´s what it takes to make a good CEO. You have to know when to hide your emotions and when to explore them for the best."

"Sometimes that can work, but over the years I´ve learned that is okay to be emotional as long as you also allow your reasonable side to be heard."

"And what is your reasonable side telling you right now?"

"That I´m a horrible person."

Timothée doesn´t ask why, he knows the answer better than anyone else. He simply nods and allows his thumb to brush a few strands of hair behind Armie´s ear. 

"And what does your emotional side says?"

"That I am desperate to take you out, show you a special place and have a night that is all about us."

"That sounds lovely," Timothée whispers. "But my reasonable side is telling me this is impossible, since no one can see us together."

"Who says anyone is gonna see us?" Armie chuckles as Timothée arches an eyebrow, clearly confused. "As a CEO of a big company, I can get my way in a lot of things, besides I know a few people."

"Armie..."

"Say yes and I will take care of everything."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I´m serious."

Timothée stares at him speechless, his heart pounding inside his chest as he blinks a couple of times. He never expected things to turn out like this, it was a fun thing in the beginning, but now it was getting intense and there were so many feelings boiling up inside of him. There was really no denying that he was in love.

"Yes, I´ll go on a date with you, Mr. Hammer."

Armie smiles, cupping Timothée´s face in his hands and bringing him closer, their lips finding each other´s in a sweet and passionate kiss. He feels his hands wrap around his body, taking fistfuls of his shirt to keep him in place. As if he would dare to step away from him now, when he craved for his touch the entire night.

Timothée is the one to pull away, his cheeks flushed and his lips full and shiny. He leans their foreheads together, his fingers running through Armie´s dark blond hair, tugging on it slightly. He looks up as Armie stands up and stands his hand out, staring down at him until he actually takes his hand.

He gets up chuckling, a loose smile on his face as he follows him out of the library and down the hallway. He nods when Armie looks over his shoulder, gesturing for him to keep quiet as they make it up the stairs and over to his bedroom. Timothée kicks the door closed, making sure to lock it behind him before he jumps on top of Armie, legs tightly wrapped around his hips as he kisses him again.


	9. My Favorite Kind Of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Oscar worthy performance.

**Day Eight**

**My Favorite Kind Of Night**

  
  


Armie takes one last look at himself in the mirror, fixing his tie and hair, a serious look on his face. It´s a day of hard work at the office, but the anticipation for his night out with Timothée is making sure he remains optimistic for the day. He grabs his suit, putting it on while he walks out of the bedroom, his eyes wandering down the hallway towards Riley´s bedroom. The door is left ajar and despite knowing he shouldn´t, Armie takes a few steps closer, getting a better view inside the bedroom. 

Riley is walking around the place, a wide smile on her face as she gestures something he can´t quite comprehend. When Timothée comes to view, it´s easy to see that he is a lot more collected, only nodding along to whatever she is saying. A lump starts to form on his throat when Riley wraps her arms around Timothée´s neck and pulls him closer to a kiss, his hands resting on her waist.

Armie takes a deep breath, tries to step back fast enough, but he can´t escape seeing what happens next. Riley sits Timothée down on the edge of the bed, her hands traveling down his chest while she kneels down in between his legs and opens his jeans, pulling them down to his ankles. As he prepares to leave, Armie sees from the corner of his eyes as Timothée lies back on the bed, his eyes wandering out of the door and locking on his for a brief second before he looks the other way and hides his face under his arm.

Armie closes his eyes, takes a long breath and marches down the hallway, nearly skipping down the stairs. He walks straight to the patio, taking a seat on the wooden table as Maria walks out of the kitchen, carrying a tray with coffee and a couple of mugs. He looks over at her as she places them down on the table, his face serious, but a hint of sadness deep in his eyes.

He knows he shouldn´t feel this way, but it´s bigger than him.

"Good morning," Maria says while handing Armie a mug filled with coffee.

"Good morning."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just stressed out with work."

"Are you sure is just that?"

"Maria, can we please not talk about this? I love you like a mother, but I won´t have you judging me about the decisions I make in life."

"I´m only trying to help you, Armand."

"And I truly appreciate that, but I don´t need your or anyone else´s help right now."

She nods, her face turning a lot more serious as she turns around and heads back to the kitchen, just as Riley and Timothée walk in. "Good morning."

"Good morning, mi amor," Riley says excitedly while hugging Maria.

Timothée smiles briefly at the two of them, but quickly makes his way past them and out to the patio, joining Armie on the table. Their eyes meet for a second and he tries to say something, but Riley joins them before he can even open his mouth.

"Morning, dad."

"Good morning, sweetie."

"Maybe it´s not the right time, but I wanted to apologize for the way I behaved yesterday. I still don´t agree with you, but I know you´re only doing what you think it´s right for me and I should be grateful for that. I´m really sorry."

"It´s okay, sweetie."

"No, seriously. The way I talked to you was unacceptable and I promise you I will do my best to never act like that again."

"It´s okay, I understand your frustration. You can stop apologizing now." Riley nods, a small smile on her lips as her eyes wander around the table and Armie sighs. "Do you guys have plans for tonight?"

"Why?"

"Joshua is having a little dinner party at this house tonight and he invited me, I thought that maybe you guys would like to join me. He knows a lot of people, including some people who work on the Warner Music Group and I thought it would be a great opportunity for Timothée to get to know a few people."

"Seriously?" Timothée asks a little surprised as Armie nods.

"Lisa´s birthday is tomorrow and we decided to start the celebration tonight with a little get together at her house for drinks and stuff, but maybe Timothée can go with you, it sure would be great for him to make some connections."

"Whatever is best for you two. I have to go anyway, because there´s always some business involved in this dinners, but I´ll be thrilled to show Timothée around, I am sure he can end the night with a lot of new friends."

"Are you sure?" Timothée asks while reaching for Riley´s hand.

"Yes, babe. It will be just us girls tonight and this can be a great opportunity for you, so go with my dad and swoon those old guys off of their feet."

Armie does his best not to laugh, looking at Timothée from the corner of his eye. "I´m sure he will. Such a talented, kind and sweet young man like him, everyone will want to work with him by the end of the night."

"He really is a treasure," Riley says while reaching out to Timothée and bringing him closer, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "But I would love if you could join me this afternoon at the mall, I need to buy a new dress for the big party tomorrow and I always like to know what you think."

"Sure, whatever you want, babe."

Armie puts on a smile, looking from Riley to Timothée while his hand reaches out for his thigh, squeezing it tight. "I have to go now, I have a lot of things to do at the office and it´s bound to be a stressful day. The dinner starts at eight, Timothée, so we´ll leave the house around seven thirty. Does that sound good to you?"

"Of course, Mr. Hammer."

"Good, I´ll see you guys later. Have a nice day."

* * *

  
  
  
  


The large windows of the office overlook the busy streets of Los Angeles and invite the sunlight in, casting beautiful shadows inside the minimalist room, where Armie sits comfortably on his leather chair, his eyes roaming through the city below him as he keeps the phone pressed against his ear. He has a serious and concentrated look on his face, paying close attention to everything the voice on the other side of the line says.

A sigh escapes him at some point and he rolls his eyes, slightly annoyed by the fact he has to sit there and deal with people that sometimes can be quite boring and in all honesty, just plain unintelligent. He tries not to get too worked up though, aware that no matter what they say, he has already made up his mind and the deal will follow his rules. When you work with Armie Hammer, you must know he gets the last word.

"Okay, here is the deal," he finally says. "I am not changing my proposal, the money I offered your client is a lot more than most people in this country would be willing to pay."

"Mr. Hammer, I don´t think you truly understand what my client..."

"No, you see, I don´t think your client truly understands what is going on. I suggest you reach out to him and explain the whole thing once again, because this proposal is only valid for more twenty four hours. After that, I will disregard everything we´ve already arranged and will pay for someone else to do the job, and believe me, there´s a lot of other companies interested in this deal, it won´t be that hard."

Before the man can even dare to say anything else, Armie hangs up the phone, a loud sigh escaping him. It´s summer, the heat is nearly unbearable and he really shouldn´t have to deal with such people. He should be at home, swimming and enjoying life beside Timothée.

He tosses the phone back to the desk, closes his eyes and rubs his temples, trying to unwind a little bit before he can focus on the pile of paperwork that awaits him. Sometimes he thinks life would be a lot easier if he had decided to be a gym teacher, like he always said he wanted to do while he was a kid. He definitely wouldn´t be as rich as he is, but he sure would have a lot less stress in his day to day life.

Armie recomposes himself, turns around on the chair and frowns as he notices Timothée standing by the door, quietly observing him. He shakes his head, a wide smile appearing on his lips as he pushes the chair back and stands his hand out, inviting Timothée to come closer.

He obviously wastes no time and swiftly Armie has him sitting on his lap, his slim fingers sliding through his hair as he leans down for a sweet and short kiss. He holds him tight, bringing his body close and deepens the kiss before Timothée can pull away completely, savoring his taste in pure delight.

"How did you manage to get in?"

"Used all my charm on your secretary, of course. I spent a few minutes talking to her, complimenting her eyes and her blouse, then I reminded her that I am your son-in-law and she just sent me in. You should really work on your security, if I can get in that easily, anyone can."

"Not everyone has your charm."

"Well, that is true."

Armie cradles Timothée´s delicate face, his thumb gently tracing his bottom lip, a sly smile appearing on the corner of his lips as he closes his eyes and leans against his touch, the simple movement sparkling the most filthy thoughts inside his head.

"I´m glad you came to see me, I´m having a very stressful day in here."

"Actually, the reason why I came is because I wanted to let you know I didn´t mean for you to see that this morning. She got a little carried away, we didn´t close the door properly and..."

Armie chuckles, shaking his head. "You do understand the irony of you coming here and telling me this, don´t you? I´m not the one being cheated on, Timothée, you don´t have to explain me anything."

"I know, but I felt like it was the right thing to do."

"I´m past the point of knowing what´s right or wrong," he barely whispers while pulling Timothée´s face closer to his, their noses brushing against each other. "But having you here feels right, so I´ll take that and forget everything else."

Timothée smiles, nodding his head slowly as he reaches for Armie´s bottom lip, pulling on it. He hears a low moan, the pressure of Armie´s hand against his waist intensifies and he melts onto his touch, kissing him fiercely. He adjusts himself on top of Armie, his hand sneaking in between them to cup his cock through the fabric of his perfectly sewed suit.

Armie thrusts his hips forward, rubbing himself against Timothée´s palm, his own hands now cupping his face, fingers tangled on his beautiful curls. He pulls away briefly, catching some air, before he attaches his lips to Timothée´s neck, sucking on the tender flesh until he leaves a mark. How Timothée is gonna deal with this later, is up to him, Armie has no intentions in taming himself at the moment.

"Get on your knees," he whispers while pulling on his hair.

An amused smile takes him over when Timothée quickly obeys, nestling himself in between his legs, his hands rubbing his thigh up and down. Armie can see so much lust and anticipation in Timothée´s eyes, his mouth nearly salivating with the idea of being face to face with his cock once again. To think this morning he was the one getting a blowjob and now he is on his knees, desperately craving for his cock.

He pulls the zipper down, unbuttons his pants and fishes his cock out of the confines of his suit pants, giving it a few strokes before pushing Timothée´s head down on it. He throws his head back and closes his eyes the moment he feels his lips wrap around his cock, the warm and wet mouth working wonders on his shaft. He licks his lips, guiding Timothée´s movements and smiling every single time he hears the little gagging noises he produces. 

He looks down at him, pushes some of his curls back to get a better view of him and reaches for his phone on the desk. As he snaps a couple of pictures, loving the look of pure bliss on Timothée´s face, the monotone sound of the desk phone ringing fills the entire office. He reaches for the phone, a hand still placed on top of Timothée´s head, keeping him in place as his secretary´s voice fills the air.

"Mr. Hammer?"

"Yes, Lauren?"

"Jeffrey is here and he would like to talk to you for a moment. Can I send him in or should I ask him to come back later?"

Armie´s eyes wander from the phone back to Timothée, a smirk plastered on his face as Timothée slowly pulls away, a trail of spit connecting the tip of his cock and his shiny lips.

"Send him in," he says and quickly hangs up. As Timothée prepares himself to get up, Armie swiftly presses his hands on his shoulders, forcing him down. "Where you think you´re going? You´re staying right where you are and finishing what you started."

Timothée blinks a couple of times, a mischievous smile taking over his face and he moves back a little, secluding himself perfectly under the table. Armie pulls the chair closer and sits up straight, bringing Timothée´s head back down once he makes sure he is out of view.

Timothée´s tongue swirls around his cock head just as the door opens, revealing a young man with a little shy smile on his face. Armie nods him in, gestures to the chair across from him and in an Oscar worthy performance, manages to keep a straight face while under the table, Timothée gags and drools all over his hard cock.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


If he was asked about it, Timothée probably would never admit that he spent hours going through every single outfit he brought with him on this trip, trying to decide which one was better suited for the occasion. Sure, his relationship with Armie had kind of took an unorthodox direction and he was past the point of trying to impress him, but he still wanted to make sure he looked his best during this party. 

And after long hours of agony, he had finally decided on a black buttoned down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black skinny jeans, boots and two delicate silver necklaces he always had with him. The look wasn´t over the top, but it also made sure people knew he made an effort to look good and presentable in front of everyone. He wasn´t sure of how many of Armie´s friends would be there, or how many people from the music industry he could meet, so he wanted to make sure everything was as perfect as it could be.

He leans closer to the mirror, meticulously fixing his hair and smiles at himself, actually quite proud with the look he achieved. He could only hope Armie would like it too, because before making a good impression on his friends, he wanted to make sure he was the one pleased. 

"Looking good, hottie."

He turns around to see Riley standing there in a tight black dress, with red lipstick and shoes, her blonde hair tied in a high ponytail. He smiles and shrugs his shoulders, watching as she seductively makes her way to him, her fingers hooking on the belt loop of his jeans.

"You´re looking good too. I might not be able to concentrate on my dinner knowing you´ll be out there with your friends looking like this, attracting all these guys looks."

Riley chuckles, shaking her head. "It will be just me and the girls for the night, we might head to a club, but I promise you I will be on my best behavior."

"Well, now I´m definitely worried."

Riley rolls her eyes, playfully punching his arm. "But seriously now, make the best out of this night, because I know it´s gonna be super important."

"I know that."

"Use all your charm on those old man," she says with a wink as Timothée rolls his eyes. "I have to go now, but hopefully I´ll see you later."

"Well, we´ll sleep on the same bed, that´s for sure."

"Have fun, babe."

"You too," he says before placing a quick kiss on her lips. He keeps a smile on his face as he watches her reach for her purse and head out of the bedroom, the sound of her shoes echoing through the hallway. He sighs, turns back to the mirror and gives one last look before grabbing his phone and wallet, placing them on his pocket and walking out of the bedroom.

He walks down the stairs to find Maria standing in the living room, her black eyes looking at him in an intense stare. He tries to put on a smile, but all she does is turn around and walk back into the kitchen.

"Okay," he murmurs to himself. "She definitely hates me."

"Don´t pay much attention to her," he hears Armie say behind him and immediately turns around, a wide smile on his face as he sees him standing there in all black suit, his hair slicked back. "She is angry and disappointed, but she won´t say anything."

"I didn´t mean to ruin your relationship with her, Armie. I know you two have been close for many years and she is very important to you, so..."

"She´s more mad at me than at you, Timothée. Besides, I don´t want you to apologize for anything, this is not your fault."

"It is in some ways."

"We are both doing this."

Timothée nods, taking a step closer to Armie, his hand gently tracing the lapel of the suit. "You´re looking absolutely amazing, by the way. Black really suits you and highlights your eyes, it´s really sexy."

"I´ll wear more black then."

"Please do."

Armie smiles, gently grabbing into his chin. "We should get going, we don´t wanna be late for our night out."

"Lead the way, Mr. Hammer."

Timothée winks and follows Armie out of the house and to the garage, where four cars are parked. He watches as Armie walks over to the black Range Rover and opens the door, gesturing for him to come in. He smiles, rushes over to his side and climbs inside the car, his green eyes wandering around every little detail of it.

He bites on his lip as Armie rushes to the other side and climbs on the driver´s seat, immediately turning on the car and driving off of the garage and to the streets. He reaches out for Armie´s thigh, his hand just laying there as he watches the streets go through the closed windows. The city also looks incredibly beautiful at night.

"So, where exactly is this dinner party?"

Armie chuckles, causing Timothée to look at him. "There´s no dinner party, Timothée."

"I´m sorry?"

"I mean, there is a dinner party, we´re just not going to it." He winks as Timothée chuckles, shaking his head. "I told you I would take care of everything and I did. We´re having our date, just like I promised."

"Okay, I like your way of doing things. But tell me something, what would you have done if Riley said she would come along with us?"

"Oh please, I think I know my daughter even a little bit," Armie says while stealing a quick look at Timothée. "Riley absolutely hates this dinner parties, Timothée. I think she was around ten when I took her to the first one, when we came back home she told me it was more boring than a funeral. She´s been to a couple since then, but always made sure I knew she wasn´t very happy to be there."

"Nicely done, Mr. Hammer."

"I don´t mean to brag, but yeah, it was."

"And where exactly are we going to then?"

"Oh, that´s a surprise, but I am sure you´ll love it."

"Oh c´mon, just tell me."

"Not telling you anything. I just hope you don´t have a problem with heights."

"Heights?" Timothée asked a bit confused as Armie nods. "No, I don´t have a problem with heights."

"Great, then it´s bound to be an incredible and unforgettable night."

Timothée smiles, leaning closer to Armie so he can place a kiss on his cheek. "Every night with you has been unforgettable."

  
  
  
  


* * *

The elevator door opens to a rooftop filled with twinkle lights, leaves and flowers on the ground, a table in the center and a breathtaking view of downtown Los Angeles. Wide eyed and unable to even form comprehensive thoughts, Timothée steps out of the elevator, taking in the incredible sight in front of him. He has never seen something so romantic in his life, and he definitely never had someone think of all of this just to please him.

He follows Armie to the table, his eyes wandering around the whole place, unable to actually believe this is all happening right now. He feels overwhelmed with emotions, his heart pounding inside his chest and his hands sweating uncontrollably; it just doesn´t seem real that someone would actually do this for him, he doesn´t even know if he truly deserves it.

He looks down at his hand as Armie squeezes it softly, a smile appearing on his face as he looks up at him. He remains quiet as Armie cups his face, brings him closer and places a sweet kiss on his lips, his tenderness something Timothée knows he will crave for in the months to come.

"I can´t believe you did all of this," he finally manages to whisper as Armie shrugs.

"I technically only paid for it, but made sure they understood it needed to be absolutely perfect."

"You know, as long as I´m with you, I´d be happy with some pizza in some tiny little joint."

"I told you I wanted this night to be unforgettable, Timothée."

"Trust me, it already is. I never expected something like this, I mean, look at that view."

"You can actually see my building from here," Armie says while pointing to a building in the distance, his free hand sliding to Timothée´s waist.

"Yeah, I can see it." He turns to Armie, his hands resting on his chest as he lets out a sigh of contentment. "You´re a lot more than I could have expected, Armie. I don´t know what I´m gonna do without you."

"Don´t think about that, please. We still have a few days ahead of us and I plan on making the best of them."

Timothée nods in agreement. "Trust me, we will."

"Shall we start our evening?"

"We shall."

Armie smiles and pulls on the chair for Timothée to sit down, his hand resting on his shoulder for a brief moment before he walks around the table, sitting across from him. He places the napkin on his lap, reaches for the bottle of champagne that lies on the bucket of ice right next to the table and pours a glass to each of them.

"To us," he says while raising his glass.

"To us," Timothée repeats, toasting with Armie before taking a small sip of the champagne, the bubbles tickling his throat. "So, what else did you prepare for the night? Or your plan is to get me drunk in champagne?"

"Wait just a second and you can see it for yourself."

"You´re full of mystery tonight, aren´t you?"

"It does make things a lot more fun, doesn´t it?"

Before Timothée can answer, he hears movement behind him and looks over his shoulder, watching as a woman in her mid thirties appears, pushing a cart where he can see a few plates are set. He turns back to Armie, shaking his head, but unable to control the wide smile that takes him over; he really is over the moon and there´s no way he will ever be able to look back at this night and not smile or feel emotional.

"Good evening, I´m Alanis and I´ll be your server for the night. May I start with the first course?"

"Please."

The woman nods, placing two large plates in the center of the table, each one of them containing a small portion of food, which Timothée stares at in amazement. He wasn´t even hungry, but seeing all of this in front of him, just makes him desperate to taste.

"The first course includes Crab, Chilli and Minti Crostini and Salmon Tartare. I hope you enjoy it and if you need anything don´t hesitate to call."

"Thank you," Armie says with a small nod as the woman takes a step back. He turns to Timothée, who's staring at the plates in front of him while biting on his lip. "Does it look good to you? Or would you like to try something else?"

"Are you kidding me? If this is just the starters, I can´t wait to see the main course."

Armie chuckles, nodding his head. "Lord, you´re incredible."

"Oh please, look what you did for me. You´re incredible, but I´m just a..." he sighs, shaking his head. "Armie, there´s something I need to tell you."

"What?"

Timothée stares at him for a minute, millions of thoughts running through his head before he lets out a breath. "Actually, it´s not important."

"Timothée, you can tell me anything."

"That´s good to know, but trust me, this is not important."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Let´s focus on this delicious food and have fun, because we deserve it."

"We do."

Timothée nods, smiling as Armie reaches out for his hand and squeezes it softly. He takes another sip of his champagne, then reaches out for a Crostini, taking a bite of it and nearly moaning with the delicious taste that fills his mouth. He finishes it in a minute, quickly changing to the Tartare to prove it, his eyes widening as he looks at Armie, completely enamored by the food and the whole experience.

The conversation runs smoothly and the minutes go by like seconds, their loud laughs echoing in the night as they baske in the delicious food and champagne. When the main course comes, Timothée can barely contain his excitement as he stares down at the beautiful plate of Oxtail Ragù with Semolina Gnocchi, which he eats in pure delight, earning a couple of chuckles from Armie everytime he says how good it actually tastes. 

By the time the plate of Cream Puffs with Chocolate Sauce comes to the table, Timothée can barely eat anymore, but he wastes no time in diving into the sweets, his fingers getting dirt with chocolate, which leads to an impromptu teasing session as he sucks his finger clean, causing Armie to stir on his seat, a smirk plastered on his face.

Not even in his wildest dreams Timothée could have imagined such a wonderful night.

  
  
  
  


* * *

They stumble inside the hotel room, Armie´s arms tightly wrapped around Timothée´s waist while his lips lay wet and sloppy kisses all over his neck and shoulder. Low moans escape from Timothée´s pink lips, his hand reaching back to grab onto Armie´s hair, tugging on it. He presses his ass back against Armie´s cock, feeling the hardness of it through the fabric of his suit and closes his eyes, his mind going crazy with all the dirty thoughts that start to consume him.

As they reach the bed, Armie turns Timothée around, cupping his face and kissing his lips with a kind of animalistic hunger. He pushes him down on the bed, climbing on top of him while swiftly unzipping his jeans. He throws them to the side, nestling himself in between his legs while his hand wraps tightly around Timothée´s cock, his thumb teasing the sensitive head and making him squirm underneath him.

Timothée throws his head back, his eyes closed as he lets the sensations wash over his whole body. Armie teases his cock, plays with his balls, kisses his inner thighs and only when he is a squirming and whimpering mess he takes pity on him and actually takes him in his mouth. He arches his back immediately, Armie´s skillful mouth working wonders on his cock and causing a fire to ignite inside of him. 

Armie keeps his eyes on Timothée´s face throughout the whole thing, loving to see how his lips quiver, his eyes twitch and all the other micro expressions that can go through his beautiful face in the space of a minute. He is truly the most incredible human being Armie has ever encountered. He plays with his balls as he deepthroats him, his tongue alternating from swirling around the head or laying flat under his cock, both causing little high pitched moans to fill the room.

Timothée feels like his whole body is shaking, his stomach hurting a little as he tries his best to keep an eye on Armie, not exactly willing to miss such a beautiful sight. His blue eyes are slightly watery, his cheeks are puffed and flushed, while his lips are perfectly stretched out around his throbbing cock. Is a depraved look, but one Timothée will have engraved in his brain for the rest of his life.

Armie pulls out for a moment, taking deep breaths before he engulfs the slippery cock inside his mouth again, bobbing his head up and down. A little smile appears on the corner of his lips as he feels Timothée´s hand on his hair, grabbing fistfuls of it and guiding his movements. It doesn´t take long for him to start thrusting his hips, forcing as much cock inside his mouth as he possibly can, the little gagging sounds he produces making his own cock throb inside his suit.

Timothée bites down hard on his lip, thrusting his hips in a frantic rhythm while his toes start to curl up. He pulls Armie out, pulls him on top of him and attacks his lips in a fierce kiss, his hands quickly wandering down to Armie´s pants so he can unzip them and push them down. He strokes Armie´s cock lazily, loving the little grunts that he produces as he shivers under his touch.

Armie kneels down on the bed, swiftly removing every single article of clothing in his body before cradling Timothée in his arms and roll them over on the bed. He pulls his shirt off of him, throwing on the ground along with the rest of their clothes, runs his fingers up his spine, smiling as Timothée trembles. He grabs his chin, their eyes locked on each other and smiles, leaning in to lay kisses all over Timothée´s face. 

"Fuck me," Armie whispers after nibbling on Timothée´s ear.

Those two words alone are nearly enough to drive Timothée straight into an orgasm, the thought of his cock nestling itself inside of Armie´s bubble butt causing his whole body to tingle in anticipation. He nods his head slowly, kisses Armie´s lips passionately and then slides down his naked body, laying kisses all of his skin.

He takes a hold of his legs, puts them over his shoulder and dives in between his asscheeks, his tongue wasting no time. He eats him out slowly, savoring each second and loving the moans Armie lets out, his breathing labored and his hands grabbing tight onto the sheets. 

Armie throws his head back, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head as Timothée´s tongue swirls around his rim and his nails dig into his ass. He trashes around on the bed, gasps and arches his back when Timothée pushes a finger inside of him, opening him up slowly.

Timothée kneels down on the bed, stroking his cock for a couple of seconds before he crawls closer to Armie, wraps his legs tightly around his hips and slowly pushes his cock inside of him. The sensation is nearly intoxicating, his entire body trembling and the moans that he produces only increasing its volume with each inch he gets deeper inside of Armie.

He comes to a stop once he is buried deep inside of him, his forehead leaned against Armie´s shoulder as he takes a couple of deep breaths, adjusting himself to the new sensations that runs through his body and the shivers that fill his skin. He feels Armie´s arms wrap tightly around him and starts moving slowly, his hips thrusting forward in a rhythm that increases every time he hears his moans getting louder. 

Armie throws his head back, bites on his lips as Timothée lays kisses down his skin and slowly sneaks a hand in between them, wrapping tightly around his cock and stroking him to the rhythm of his thrusts. He´s in pure ecstasy, his body and mind lost in a pleasure he has never experienced before in his life.


	10. The Truth Shall Make You Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to face the consequences of their acts.

**Day Nine**

**The Truth Shall Make You Mad**

  
  


Timothée tosses the last piece of clothing to the side and seductively walks in the direction of the bed, where Armie sits fully dressed and with a serious look in his eyes. He drags his fingers through his blond hair, tugs on it and yanks his head back, their eyes meeting as Armie´s hands reach for his ass, squeezing his cheeks in his large hands. He leans down and sticks his tongue out, slowly lapping Armie´s cheek, his salty skin addictive and inebriating.

He slides his hands down Armie´s back as he straddles him, the expensive fabric of his suit rubbing against his smooth skin, while their lips dance together in a heated and passionate kiss. Shivers run down his spine when Armie traces his fingers down his bare chest, his stomach and then brush against his hard cock, teasing him in a way only he can do it.

Tilting his head to the side, Timothée allows his lips to run down his neck and shoulder, his tongue leaving a trail of saliva behind. His nails dig into Armie´s biceps, his body instinctively thrusting himself forward, desperate for more contact. When Armie´s hand slide all the way to his ass again, dragging his nails through the smooth skin and making it burn, Timothée cries out his name.

His lips find Armie´s for a brief second before he changes positions, his back facing Armie now, his hips teasingly moving back and forth as he grinds on his crotch. He leans forward, pushing his ass up until his hands are resting on the floor and his legs are locked behind Armie´s torso, his asscheeks now in perfect display.

Armie doesn´t hesitate in stroking his ass, tenderly at first, but slowly getting rougher until he starts slapping him repeatedly, the sound of his palm against his cheeks filling the air. Timothée moans and whimpers, bites on his lip and gasps for air when Armie dives in between his cheeks, his tongue swirling around his rim.

Timothée opens his eyes with a gasp, sweat dripping down his forehead, his chest heaving as a heat starts to take him over. He looks around the place, realizes he is actually lying in Riley´s bed and sighs, rubbing his face in his hands. He had the most perfect night with Armie, so going back home and joining Riley on her bed, feeling her arms wrap around him during the night felt so wrong he almost had to run away. 

"Oh, you´re finally awake," he hears her voice echo as she steps out of the bedroom, a little smile on her face as she ties her hair up in a bun. "I´m going downstairs for breakfast. You´re joining me?"

"I´m gonna take a quick shower first, but go ahead and start without me."

"Okay, but don´t take too long. I wanna know everything about last night and I need to leave for the spa in a few minutes."

"I´ll be there in a second, don´t worry."

"Okay, I´ll be waiting."

Timothée nods, a little smile on his face as he watches her leave the bedroom. He sighs, pushes himself up and walks over to the balcony, leaning against the wall to look down at the garden. Armie is already sitting by the table at the patio, black short shorts, white shirt fully open, exposing his hairy chest and his gold medallion hanging from his neck. He can barely contain the huge smile that comes to his face at the mere sight of him.

He rushes to the bathroom and takes a quick shower, the cold water hitting his shoulders and making him moan. He closes his eyes for a moment, the water cascading down his whole body and washing away all the sleep that is left on him. While drying himself off, he allows his eyes to wander down his body through the mirror reflection, a smirk coming to his face as he sees a little purplish mark on his hip, left by Armie on the previous night.

He quickly puts on his clothes, dries off his hair and rushes down the stairs, arching an eyebrow as he sees one of the younger maids serving Riley on the patio. He looks over to the kitchen, confused as he sees no sign of Maria, but shrugs it off, heading over to the garden to join Riley and Armie at the breakfast table.

"Good morning, Mr. Hammer," he says with a smile on his face, his hand resting on Armie´s knee underneath the table.

"Morning, Timothée. Hope you had a good night of sleep after dinner."

"Oh yeah, I slept like a baby."

"Dad says you had a lot of fun at the dinner," Riley says after taking a sip of her orange juice. "I bet you charmed all of those old men and got them all on their knees for you."

Timothée shrugs, a little cocky smile on his face as he sees from the corner of his eyes the smirk that consumes Armie. "It was definitely a fun and I´d say productive night, you know? I guess I was able to make an impression in some of those guys and I might actually have granted myself an internship somewhere."

"That´s great, babe, I´m so proud of you." Riley smiles, resting her hand on top of Timothée´s. "Dad, I´m spending most of the day with the girls at the spa today, but I was thinking the three of us could go out for dinner tonight. What you say?"

"That sounds great to me, sweetie."

"Great. I´ll be home around seven, so we can leave shortly after that."

"That sounds good to me."

"Me too," Timothée says while leaning back in his chair, his left foot slowly sliding up Armie´s leg. He steals a quick glance at him, trying to control the smirk that wants to consume him as he sees Armie squirming slightly on his seat; there´s nothing he loves most than seeing Armie melt under his touch.

"I really should be on my way," Riley says while getting up. "The girls are probably at the spa already and I don´t wanna miss anything."

"Go have some fun, sweetie."

"Thanks, dad." She leans in to kiss Timothée softly on the lips, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear and smiles. "I´ll see you guys later tonight. Please, don´t forget about our dinner."

"Don´t worry, we´ll be ready," Timothée reassures her as she nods. "Have fun, babe."

"Thank you," she nearly sings as she runs back inside the house.

Timothée waits a second before sitting up straight and turning to face Armie, his hand now resting right beside his crotch. They stare at each other in silence, just lazy smiles on their faces; as the days go by, the tension between them only seems to grow.

"How you´re feeling this morning, Mr. Hammer?"

"Why you ask?" He says with a smirk as Timothée shrugs.

"I´m just wondering if maybe yesterday wasn´t too much for you?"

"You´re never too much for me, boy." He leans closer, holding onto Timothée´s chin. "I´m ready for more already."

"Oh, that´s good to know, because so am I."

"So good we have the house to ourselves for the whole day then," Armie winks as Timothée arches an eyebrow. "Well, we still have some employees around, but Maria and the main staff are on their day off today, so we are definitely in for a good day."

"And you´re just telling me this now?" Timothée immediately pushes the chair back and gets up, moving to sit on Armie´s lap, his arm wrapped around his neck. 

He cups his face, traces his thumb on his bottom lip and smiles as Armie nibbles softly on it. He looks over to the table, reaching for a peach and takes a bite on it, the juices running down his chin before he feeds it to Armie, whose lips briefly brush against his fingers. He leans in, licking the juices that fall down his chin and smirks as Armie moans softly, his hands tightly holding onto his waist.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Timothée sits on top of the counter, his legs swinging back and forth as he takes a few sips of his Mojito, a cheeky grin on his face as he watches Armie move around in the kitchen. He looks so immersed in his cooking and so passionate about it, that it makes it all so sexy and hypnotizing. From the way and speed he chops onions, to the way he stands while grilling the steak, every tiny little move he makes affects Timothée in ways he didn´t think possible.

When Armie looks at him over his shoulder, Timothée winks at him and hops off of the counter, walking towards him. He wraps his arms around Armie´s waist, leans on his tip toes and kisses his lips, his body instinctively leaning closer to his when Armie´s hand presses against his lower back.

"You´re gonna end up distracting me," Armie mumbles between pressed lips.

"Would that be so bad?"

"Not if you´re okay with burnt meat," Armie jokes as Timothée chuckles.

"Okay, then maybe I can help you? Because in all honesty, I´m feeling a bit lonely sitting here while all you do is stare at meat and vegetables."

Armie pouts and leans in to kiss Timothée once again, his body nearly screaming for him to drop everything, grab him on his arms and lead him to his bedroom. Or he could just use the counter, he is pretty sure Timothée wouldn´t mind.

"You really wanna help?" He asks while pulling away, which requires a lot more strength than he ever thought possible. As Timothée nods, he smiles and gestures to the counter. "Grab me that bottle of wine, please."

Timothée swiftly moves away from Armie, reaching for the bottle of wine and handing it to him once he is back by his side. He leans against the sink, his eyes wandering from Armie to the pan on the stove, a little smile on his lips as he watches the smoke take over the place and the fantastic smell of the wine mixing with the steak take over the air.

"Have you always cooked?"

"Since I turned ten, actually." As Timothée arches an eyebrow, Armie chuckles. "I always loved cooking and my grandma used to live with us while I was growing up, so she started teaching me when I was only ten. We started with simple things, like cookies and pasta, but by the time I moved out with my wife, I already cooked pretty much everything."

Timothée smiles, shaking his head. "Is there anything you´re not good at?"

"A lot of things, actually."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Because you´re way into me to see my flaws," Armie says with a wink as Timothée shrugs.

"Maybe," he smirks. "Okay, what is your favorite thing to cook?"

"I love chicken breasts with herbs and parmesan crust."

"That sounds delicious."

"Not to brag, but yeah, it is," he smirks as Timothée giggles. "I also love Risotto and salmon with lemon sauce."

"I´m even hungrier now."

"Good thing I´m nearly done here."

"I´ll set the table then," he leans in to kiss Armie once again, then turns on his heels, reaching for plates and glasses on the cupboard. He takes them to the table outside, a wide smile on his face as he sets everything up, his eyes constantly wandering back to Armie, who ́s focused on his steak. He can´t really remember the last time he had such a fun and carefree day, but he sure as hell will make sure to enjoy this one as much as he can.

He finishes setting up the table, looking over his shoulder when he hears footsteps and smiles wide when Armie shows up by his side, two large plates on his hand, which he places on the center of the table. Timothée stares down at it for a second, only to turn back to Armie, his hand sliding across his waist and pulling him closer.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Armie leaves his office with a sigh, his open shirt blowing slightly with the breeze that comes through the open doors and windows. He can hear loud rap music playing on the patio and can´t help but smile, knowing Timothée is the one laying there waiting for him to finish yet another annoying work phone call. He stops by the kitchen, going through the fridge in search of something to drink and grabs a jar of iced tea, pouring himself a glass before he walks over to the door.

He leans against it, a smirk on his face as he stares at Timothée through his sunglasses. He is laying on one of the lounge chairs, sunglasses on, arms behind his head and absolutely no clothes on. If any of his neighbors could take a peek into his garden, they sure would be in for a delicious treat. He takes a few sips of his tea, savoring the sight in front of him, absolutely mesmerized by how beautiful Timothée looks under the sun. 

Slowly and ever so graceful, Armie walks down the garden and to the pool, his golden skin glistening under the sun. He quietly sits down on the chair next to Timothée, his eyes wandering from his body to the glass in his hands, which is starting to sweat and drip water all over his hand. Armie smirks and cautiously lets a few drops of water drip from his hand to Timothée´s pelvis, his eyes nearly glowing when he sees him squirm and open his eyes.

"Quiet," is all Armie says as Timothée´s eyes wander to him. He watches him nod and mirrors his reaction, his finger dipping into the glass and reaching for an ice cube. 

Without taking his eyes out of Timothée´s, Armie leans forward and teasingly runs the cube from his knee all the way to his thigh, watching him recoil when the ice comes in contact with his heated skin. He then moves the cube closer to his pubes, circling all around his cock, hearing low whimpers start to come out of Timothée, whose hands are gripping to the sides of the chair.

There´s a wicked grin on Armie´s face as he slides the cube down to Timothée´s balls, rubbing it all over it and watching the water drip down his perineum and onto his rim. As the cube starts to melt faster, Armie rubs it on his hand, which he then wraps tightly around Timothée´s cock and strokes it slowly, bringing it to full hardness in less than a minute.

His eyes wander through his body, which is now glistening with a mix of sweat and water, paying close attention to every freckle and mark he sees. He leans forward, his tongue tracing the trail left by the ice cube while his hand starts moving a bit faster on Timothée´s cock, the first drops of precum already showing up at the tip.

Armie lays kisses all over Timothée´s stomach, feeling his whole body squirm underneath him and his breathing getting heavier. He looks him in the eye, mischievous smile on the corner of his lips before his tongue swirls around his nipple. The loud grunt that escapes Timothée is like music to his ears, and only entices Armie to keep on going, gently nibbling on the erect nipples.

When Armie reaches his neck, Timothée immediately throws his head back and allows him better access, which he takes it without even thinking. He sucks all over his neck, nearly latching himself on his Adam´s apple, which causes Timothée to grab onto his hair and moan like a mad man. 

When his body starts to tremble and his moans become nearly frantic, Armie can tell he is about to come. He sits back down, stares at his cock and slows down his rhythm until he stops completely, earning a whining moan from Timothée. Armie chuckles, takes a sip of his iced tea and watches as Timothée squirms around the chair, desperate to touch himself.

"Armie," he nearly cries out as Armie shakes his head.

Armie leans closer to him once again, nibbling softly on his ear before he whispers. "You´re not gonna cum until I tell you too. Is that clear?"

Timothée nods slowly, his hands holding so tight into the chair his knuckles are already going pale. 

Armie loves to see the look of despair in his face, his plump lips and the flush on his cheeks while his disheveled hair falls down his forehead. He kisses him softly, reaching for another ice cube to drag down from his chest all the way to his cock, which he starts jerking again incredibly slowly.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


The Sun is still high, although now partially hidden by the clouds that start to take over the blue sky, a sign of the night that will soon come, but also a prelude to a possible storm. Inside Armie´s bedroom, clothes are scattered around the floor, bottles of vodka and coke are forgotten on the nightstand, a joint burns out on the ashtray and even a vibrator lies on the ground close to the foot of the bed.

Timothée´s laugh is loud and echoes around the bedroom while he lies sprawled on the bed, his legs up and his chin leaned on Armie´s knee. He has a bright smile on his face, a glow in his eyes as he keeps on talking, Armie´s eyes never once leaving his. 

To say they had an almost perfect afternoon would be an understatement. They not only had the chance to be together without having to sneak around, they also had more time to actually talk to one another and share things about their lives they still didn´t know much about.

Armie talked everything about growing up in a wealthy family and turning the money his parents gave to him once he left the house into a huge company, with offices in four different countries. He shared the struggles of being a father at sixteen, how he found out about his wife´s disease and how he slowly drifted apart from his family, although they still kept some sort of contact.

Timothée on the other hand, shared bits about growing up in New York, his mother´s work as a dancer and how his sister wanted to be a movie director. He talked about how complicated university was now that he was just about to go into his last year, the friends he made it in Cornell and just how much he disliked life in Ithaca. 

For Armie it was like being in heaven, listen to Timothée talk nonstop while also letting out soft giggles that caused wrinkles to show up near his eyes, but also seemed to illuminate the entire room. He didn´t miss a word he said and he would gladly sit there and listen to him talk for the rest of the day.

"...but then I end overdoing the whole thing and she was actually scared that I injured myself."

"You were a wild kid, huh?" Armie mocks as Timothée shrugs his shoulders. "I bet your sister hated you while you were growing up."

"I definitely made her life a bit difficult," he admits.

"Judging by your stories, you made her life a lot difficult."

"Maybe, but after I was fourteen or something things changed, we became best friends. I share everything with her now and she is always ready to listen to me, she tries to understand my decisions and not judge things too quickly."

"What would she say about us?"

"She would scold me, that´s for sure. But I think eventually she would try to just be here for me."

"She sounds like a great person."

"She is," he says with a smile. "Maybe you´ll get to meet her one day?"

Armie can almost see a hint of hope in Timothée´s eyes as he says those words and he can´t help but smile. The fact he still has some kind of expectation that their relationship can move forward is kind of beautiful, even if Armie doesn´t really trust that can happen.

"What? Why are you looking at me like this?"

"You actually have hope that we can find a way to be together?"

"Life is fucking crazy, Armie, things change so fast, we never know what could happen. And I know it´s a tricky situation, it might hurt some people along the way, but hoping is all I have right now, so I´ll stick to it."

"You´re the cutest human being on the planet," Armie says with a huge smile on his face as he slides his fingers down Timothée´s hair. He leans forward, kissing him softly on the lips, feeling his hand gently rest on his neck. 

"I could seriously spend the rest of my life kissing you," Timothée says as they pull away, his eyebrows arching as he sees a strange look take over Armie´s face. He sits down on the bed and tries to reach out for him, but Armie immediately moves away from him. "Armie, what is going on?"

As Armie remains silent, Timothée turns around, his eyes widening as he sees Riley standing by the door. He swallows dryly, his breathing quickly getting shallower and his hands starting to shake. His eyes scan the room and he swiftly fishes out his boxers, putting them on as he stands up and walks to Riley, who remains in complete silence.

"Riley, please, let me..." as he tries to reach out for her, Riley steps back, a maddening look taking over her face.

"Don´t you dare touch me, Timothée."

"Just let me explain what is going on."

"Explain?! Do you think I´m fucking blind? You were in bed with my father, completely naked and you still think there´s anything to be explained?"

"Look, I know this is complicated, but..."

"Complicated?" Riley says between a desperate laugh. "You call this complicated? I call this humiliating, sick, disgusting..."

"Sweetie," Armie says while getting up, reaching for his boxers and quickly putting them on.

"Don´t you even dare get anywhere near me." She nearly yells, taking a step back even though Armie is still standing by the bed. "I always knew you were a depraved man, a true slut, but I never expected you to be this dirty and disgusting."

"Riley, I know you´re mad, but I'm not gonna accept you talking to me like this."

"Oh, I´m sorry, do you expect me to treat you with some respect? Because it seems to me you don´t really know what that is."

"Riley, please, just let him..."

"You have got to be kidding me?" She screams as she takes a step in Timothée´s direction. "Are you really gonna try to get me to listen to him after everything I just saw? You two were in bed, kissing and laughing, making a fool out of me. None of you have any right to ask me for anything."

Armie sighs, his head down and his body rigid. He wanted things to go differently, he wanted things to go in a smooth way and make sure his daughter didn´t suffer this much.

"How could you do this to me?" She asks while turning to face Armie. "How could you do this to your own daughter? You raised me basically all by yourself, you always claimed to love me more than anything and this is what you do to me?"

"Sweetie, I never meant to hurt you."

"You were fucking my boyfriend, but you never meant to hurt me?" She scoffs. "Oh yeah, I forgot your pleasure and self satisfaction is more important than anything or anyone."

"That´s not true."

"Oh no? So what was this for other than to make yourself feel special, younger and full of power? It´s always the same with you, isn´t it? If you´re not the winner, it doesn´t matter."

"Riley, this is not..." Armie stops as she latches herself onto him, hitting his chest repeatedly while tears stream down her face. Instinctively, Armie quickly raises his hand to try and stop her, but he stops himself before doing so and simply stands there, taking every hit she gives him.

"Riley, stop." Timothée says while watching the scene unfold in front of him. "Riley, please."

As she keeps on going, Timothée rushes over to them, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her away from Armie. She kicks and screams, her hands pushing Timothée´s arms away from her until she can actually set herself free.

She turns to look at Timothée, her face red of anger as she slaps him across the face. "Don´t you dare touch me."

"Can we just calm down and try to discuss this?"

"Discuss what?" She asks with a scoff. "You were fucking my dad, but you seriously expect me to sit down and discuss the situation with you? I´m not a fucking idiot, Timothée."

Timothée sighs, unable to find anything else to say. His eyes wander to Armie, who stands there completely broken, silent tears streaming down his face. His hands turn into fists as he tries to keep himself from walking over to him, because at this moment, all he truly wants is to embrace him and assure him that everything will be alright.

"What is going on here?" A voice echoes in the room, causing everyone to turn around towards the door, where Maria stands. She has a concerned look on her face as her eyes wander from Armie, to Timothée and then Riley, who tries her best to wipe away her tears. "Sweetie, are you alright?"

"Did you know about this?"

"What?"

"Did you know about these two?" She asks again, taking a step closer to Maria. "Please, please, tell me you didn´t do this to me either."

"Oh sweetie," she says while reaching out for Riley, who falls onto her arms, her sobbing getting louder. "I´m so sorry."

"Riley," Armie finally says. "Riley, please, let me talk to you for a moment."

"Talk to me?" She turns to Armie, but her arms remains wrapped around Maria. "I don´t want to hear a word you got to say to me right now. I´m your fucking daughter, the only family you got and look what you did to me. You´re a selfish bastard, a heartless asshole and I don´t want to hear any of your excuses, because none of what you say is gonna change what you did. I´ll never forgive you for this."

"Sweetie, please..."

"I´m not your sweetie or your baby. As of today, I´m nothing to you and you are absolutely nothing to me, Armie Hammer."

"Riley, please, don´t say this."

"I hope you die alone."

"No no, don´t say this."

"You fucked my boyfriend right under my nose, made a fool of me and probably laughed about it with him too. You´re disgusting, sick and I´ll never forgive you. Never." She takes a deep breath, wipes away her tears and then turns back to Maria, who ushers her out of the bedroom, leaving Armie and Timothée all alone.

Timothée stands still for a minute or two, his heartbeat finally coming down, but the pounding on his head only getting stronger. He takes a couple of deep breaths and then walks over to Armie, sliding his arms across his back and pulling him closer to him in a tight hug.

"This is all your fault," Armie murmurs after a second.

"What?"

"This is all your fault," he repeats while pulling away from Timothée.

"No," he says while shaking his head. "Armie, please, don´t do this."

"You walked in here with that little smile of yours, you teased me, you threw yourself at me and didn´t stop until you got what you wanted, until you made me cave in to your seduction. You caused all of this, you ruined my life, just like Maria said you would."

"Armie, please, don´t say this."

"But it´s the truth, isn´t it? You forced yourself into me until I couldn´t take it anymore, you did everything you could to drive me insane."

"Yesterday night you said I shouldn´t feel guilty about this, because we were in it together."

"That´s how fucked up I was. You came in her with your sweet talk, charming smile and I ruined my family because of you. How stupid was I?"

"It´s not stupid, Armie. We didn´t do this just for kicks, we..." Timothée stops when Armie pulls himself away from him, shaking his head. "Armie, I never meant to cause you any pain, you have to believe me."

"I should have kicked you out the moment you started throwing yourself at me, what kind of father am I?"

"Please, don´t do this to me, Armie."

"I want you out of this house as soon as possible, Timothée."

"W-what?"

Armie looks at him from over his shoulder, sadness taking over his blue eyes. "I want you out of this house."

"You don´t mean this."

"Yes, I do. Please, pack your bags and leave it as soon as possible."

"Armie..." Timothée´s voice breaks when Armie shakes his head and walks past him and out of the bedroom, leaving him completely alone. He feels his whole body tremble as a new wave of tears start to fill his eyes, while he tries to keep himself together.

What started out as the perfect day ended like the worse.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Timothée sighs as he places the pen down on the desk, his eyes scanning the sheet of paper that he holds in his hand. He´s been trying his best to collect his thoughts together and write something meaningful, but he´s pretty damn sure all he managed to do was put together a bunch of words he thought made sense, but might as well just make everything worse. 

He wanted to find a way to make everything right, reverse all the pain he caused and maybe be able to have a second chance with Armie. Sadly, Timothée knows there´s truly only one way to make things right, but he isn´t sure he is brave enough to do so and because of this, he now will have to deal with the consequences of his actions, even if that means living a miserable life.

He reaches for the envelopes he found on one of the drawers, folds the sheet of paper and puts it inside one of them before adding Riley´s name on the outside. He does the same with the other one, writing Armie´s name on the outside and stares at it for a moment; he pushes himself up from the chair, grabs his bags and the envelopes and heads out of the office, closing the door behind him.

His eyes immediately find Maria, who is standing there with a serious look on her face. "I´m already on my way, you don´t need to worry."

"Are you happy with what you caused?"

"Maria, I don´t have time for this."

"You destroyed a family because of your ego, you should be ashamed of yourself, Timothée."

"You don´t know me, stop accusing me of things you don´t know."

"What I know is that you caused all the pain that has taken over this house, Timothée. You´ve destroyed a happy, united family, which might never go back to being what they were before you walked into their lives. Meanwhile, I hope you never get to forget their faces, that will be your curse."

Timothée remains silent, but takes a long breath as he moves to walk past Maria, who shakes her head and stops him. "Let me go, Maria."

"You´ve made enough damage already, Timothée, just leave."

"I´m not leaving without talking to him, so you better get the fuck out of my face." He stares down at Maria, who remains in place for a moment, but eventually steps back and allows him to walk past her and over to the library. 

He opens the door to find Armie sitting alone at the couch, his head down and a glass of Scotch on his hands. He places his bags down, stuffs the envelopes on his back pocket and walks over to Armie, kneeling down in front of him.

"I know you probably hate me right now and in all honesty, I can even understand why. I threw myself at you, I teased you and I had fun doing it, but I also found myself being more and more attracted to you as the days went by. The truth is, what I feel for you right now is more than just attraction, Armie, but I´m afraid you´ll never be able to understand just how deep my feelings for you truly are and I´m sorry for that."

Armie raises his head, his blue eyes now lifeless as he stares back at Timothée quietly.

"I hope one day you will be able to look back at all of this and not hate me."

"Please," Armie murmurs. "Don´t make this even harder than already is."

Timothée nods, wiping away his tears as he gets up. He gives Armie one more look, then turns on his heels and heads back to the door, stopping by the bar so he can leave the envelopes on the counter. He grabs his bags on his way out and slowly makes his way down the hallway and over to the front door, which he stops in front of taking a couple of deep breaths. 

He reaches for the doorknob, looks over his shoulder and sees Riley and Maria standing by the staircase, their eyes on him. He thinks of something to say, but resorts to being quiet as he opens the door and steps outside, taking with him all the good memories of his time inside that house.


	11. Fall From Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something wicked this way comes...

**Day Ten**

**Fall From Grace**

  
  
  


Outside the morning Sun shines bright in the sky, but inside, the house remains quiet and in the shadows, most of the curtains closed and barely any sign of life. Stuck inside his bedroom, Armie lies awake in bed, his eyes distant and his mind working on overdrive while a headache takes him over to the point he would much rather be dead.

He knew the chances of things ending well were practically null, he knew no one would come out of this story unbroken, but he allowed his desire and his nearly obsessive attraction to Timothée get the best of him. Truth was, even if Armie didn´t exactly acknowledge the reality of things, he was very much in love with the guy and in a moment of stupidity, he allowed that to overcome everything in his life. Even his love for his own daughter.

He hears a knock on the door and sighs, not moving even an inch. He is tired, both mentally and physically, he knows nothing good can come out of this day and so he has no plans on making out of the bed. Let the world burn, he will sulk on his pain, sorrow and regret.

The knocking goes on and all Armie does is turn around and bury his face in between the pillows, his head pounding even more with the constant sound. When everything goes quiet, he sighs in relief, only to groan seconds later when he hears the door opening and footsteps approaching him. He doesn´t have to move or look up to know exactly who it is, so instead he just stays still, hearing as Maria walks around the room and opens the curtains, allowing the Sun in.

"Do you plan on making it out of this bed today?"

"No, not really," he mumbles and is annoying even to himself how much he sounds like a teenager.

"Armie, you´ve got calls from nearly every office. You need to get up and got to work."

"I don´t have to do anything, Maria. Just leave me alone, please."

"You got a company to run, Armie."

"They will survive one day without me."

"You already allowed that boy to ruin your family, are you also gonna let him ruin your business?"

With a heavy sigh, Armie finally sits down on the bed, his rather lifeless blue eyes staring straight to Maria, who stands by the foot of the bed, arms crossed and a serious -but still worried- look on her face.

"You want to throw in my face how you said this wouldn´t end well? Be my guest, do it as much as you'd like. But when it comes to my company, please, let me be the judge of what´s good or not."

"I´m sorry," she says with a sigh, sitting on the edge of the bed. "How are you?"

"How do you think I am?"

"I tried to warn you, Armie. Why you didn´t listen to me?"

"Because I lost myself, Maria. At first I was confused, I thought I didn´t even liked the guy, but it turned out since the moment I saw him I was drawn to him. In the end, I liked him way too much."

"And what are you gonna do now?"

Armie shrugs, lying back on the bed. "Let the guilt consume me, I guess."

"Armie..."

"Don´t worry about me, Maria. I need a day to myself, but I would be an idiot to sulk on this bed forever when there´s only one person in this house who truly deserves to be in pain."

"She hasn´t left the bedroom either."

"Let her be, she needs some time to herself."

Maria nods and gets up, her hand briefly stroking Armie´s foot. "I´ll bring you something to eat."

"I don´t want anything."

"You need to eat something, Armie. You have´t eaten anything since last night and I know you´ve drunk a lot, this is not good for you."

"I don´t want anything, Maria."

"But..."

"Please, mi amor, just leave me alone for now. I need to at least get rid of this headache, before I can think of anything else."

She nods, but the look of worry in her eyes is still strong. "Fine. Call me if you need anything."

"I will do that," he says while trying to smile. He watches as Maria exits the room, turns back around and pulls the covers on top of him, secluding himself from the outside world once again.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Timothée sits down quietly on the bed, the white walls of the hotel room nearly claustrophobic. He has a thousand different emotions going through him, his head pounding with a headache after an entire night lying awake in bed, hoping for a call from Armie he knew would never come. He felt alone, broken and if his own personal guilt wasn´t enough, Maria´s words kept repeating themselves inside his head.

He was pretty sure she was right, he would never be able to forget Armie´s face as Riley stood there staring at them, or the way he cried when she walked away from him. He had destroyed a family, but most importantly, he had brought so much pain and suffering to Armie, he would do nearly anything to turn back time and make things right.

Using all the strength that´s left on him, Timothée pushes himself up, lazily dragging himself around the room and over to the small balcony, watching the city below him. Los Angeles remains as busy as usual, thousand of people walking around the streets and cars stuck in traffic. As he leans against the wall, arms crossed above his chest, he can see Armie´s building on the distant and suddenly a gut wrenching feeling consumes him.

He reaches for his phone in his sweatpants, unlocks it and scrolls through some of his photos, a little smile appearing on the corner of his lips as he sees some photos he took from Armie during their days together. One in particular, from their dinner date just two days ago, has him smiling widely, his blue eyes nearly sparkling with joy and the wrinkles in the corner of his eye so cute and hypnotic. Armie look so happy and relaxed, it kills him to know he is the one who made him hopeless.

His phone vibrates and for a second his heart beats faster, a part of him hoping to see a message from Armie, but all he gets is a silly text from one of his college friends. He sighs, placing the phone back in his pocket as he walks back inside the bedroom, his eyes wandering around the place.

Maybe staying here is a mistake, maybe it´s time to pack everything and go back to New York, get back to his family and try and contact some of his friends. Staying in Los Angeles when he knows Armie doesn´t want to even see him is pointless.

  
  
  
  


* * *

When Armie makes it out of the bedroom, in sweatpants and a worn out shirt, it´s already three in the afternoon and the look on his face is less than optimistic, but the fact he is up and actually forced himself out of the bedroom seems like a victory somehow. He walks over to the kitchen, pours himself a glass of water and leans against the counter, his eyes wandering to the patio, which until yesterday was filled with life and joy, but now is just sad and empty.

He can almost see Timothée lying on the lounge chair like he did the day before, sunglasses on and a grin on his face. The way the sun would hit his skin and make it glow, the way he would whisper his name and moan softly. Armie missed everything about him and he hated himself for it, because he knew he needed to forget him, push every single thought of him out of his head and hope that soon he would simply be somebody he used to know.

Armie sighs, rubs his face and pushes his hair back, walking out of the kitchen and over to the library, his eyes instantly wandering to the bar, where two envelopes remain in the exact same place Timothée left them the night before. He grabs them in his hands, eyes scanning each one for a good minute before he opens the one reserved to him. 

His eyes scan the sheet of paper, but he folds it back only seconds later, aware that he wouldn´t have enough strength to make it through everything that´s written there. Just seeing Timothée´s handwriting seems to shake him to the core, the pain in his chest back in full force. Why did Timothée have to come into his life and cause such a rumble? He was doing fine with things the way they were, he didn´t need any of this to happen to him. Still, a part of him knows there must be a reason that all of this has happened.

With a sigh, Armie places his envelope on the pocket of his sweatpants and walks out of the library, a rather hopeful look on his face when he sees Riley talking to Maria in the living room. He walks to them, trying to put on a smile as his daughter turns her attention to him, but the look in her eyes is enough to let him know she´s still mad at him. And honestly, what else could he expect?

"Riley, can I talk to you?"

"I have absolutely nothing to talk to you."

"Please, give me a moment to explain what happened."

"I know what happened, dad. You, like always, had to make everything about yourself. Having all these people working for you at such a young age, made your ego so damn big, now you can´t help it but be the center of attention everywhere and all the time. You saw a young man, who might have given you a chance and you went for it, you seduced him and probably promised him the world. All for what, huh? For vanity? So you could feel young again? Or just because you can´t keep your cock inside your pants?"

"Do not talk to me like this, Riley, I´m still your father."

"Funny, you didn´t seem to remember that when you were fucking my boyfriend. Or if you did, it wasn´t a problem to you that I was your daughter back then."

"Riley, I tried to stay away from him. I did everything I could to stop anything from happening, I swear I did."

"Well, you clearly didn´t do a great job or tried that hard."

"That´s not true, Riley. I did all I could, but I..."

"You what?"

"I fell for him in a way I did not expect to do. So, I´m sorry for hurting you, it was never my intention to put you through any of this."

Riley sighs, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear, her eyes wandering to Maria for a brief second. "I wish anything you said right now would change my mind, but it doesn´t. I´m afraid from now on you´re gonna be nothing but a pathetic little man to me, nothing else."

Armie takes a deep breath, resorting for silence since he clearly can´t stand there and give her a lecture of any kind. He has lost his daughter´s respect, and now all he can do is hope that one day she will be able to forgive him for his mistakes. As she takes one last look at him, Armie tries to find some sort of love in her eyes, but it´s all gone.

"Where are you going?" He asks as she turns towards the door.

"I´m heading out with my friends, because there´s no way I can stay inside this house for too long. Just the thought of you being here is too much for me," she says while looking him up and down. "And you bet the only reason I am still here, is because it´s not fair of me to force myself inside one of my friend´s house because my father can´t keep his cock inside his fucking pants."

"Riley, please, wait."

"What? Haven´t you said enough already?"

"Timothée left you a letter," he says while handing the envelope to her, who arches an eyebrow.

"He left me a letter?" Armie nods as Riley takes the envelope in her hand, her eyes wandering from it to him. "He didn´t even have the guts to give it to me in person, he left with you."

"He left at the library."

"Let me guess, there´s one for you too?" Armie waits a second, but eventually nods his head, hearing Riley´s sarcastic laugh. "What a fucking asshole."

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Timothée makes it out of the bathroom with a sigh, his eyes scanning around for some clean clothes as he dries off his hair. He throws the towel on the floor, quickly puts on his clothes and stretches himself out, a look of sadness in his face despite the shower bringing back some life to him.

He hears a knock on the door and stops in the middle of the room, closes his eyes for a second and takes in a deep breath. He counts to ten, exhales and walks to the door, his hand holding onto the doorknob for a minute before he actually opens the door, his eyes immediately locked on Riley´s, who stands there holding the envelope on her hands.

"You left me a letter?" 

Timothée doesn´t say anything, he simply stares down at her, watching as slowly a small smile starts to creep on the corner of her lips, her big blue eyes glowing.

"You´re fucking brilliant," she says before throwing herself on top of him, her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. She places a couple of kisses all over his face, her fingers playing with some of his curls as he lazily holds onto her waist.

She pushes him inside the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind her and turns his face towards her, kissing him deeply. It doesn´t take her long to notice he isn´t at all interested, his hand barely even coming in contact with her skin.

"What´s wrong, Timothée?"

"What´s wrong? Are you feeling bad at all with what you just did?"

"You mean what we just did, right?"

"No, I meant what you did."

"Oh, I´m sorry, are you getting sentimental now?"

"He´s your father, Riley, aren´t you at least one bit worried about how he´s feeling after all of this?"

"Well, I clearly wouldn´t have planned all of this if I did." She rolls her eyes, taking a quick look around the hotel room, before turning back to Timothée. "Are you seriously gonna keep staring at me like this? Everything happened the way it was supposed to, Timothée. He fell for your game, he fucked you and I´m gonna get out of this rich as fuck."

"You already are, Riley."

"Okay, what the fuck is going on? What´s with all this bullshit right now?"

"He gives you everything you want, he treats you like a goddamn princess and everyone in that house loves and cares about you. Why did you do this?"

"I did what I had to do."

"No, you didn´t have to put him through all of this, Riley."

"I did what I had to do to get what's rightfully mine, Timothée. That money was left for me, I´m not gonna sit down and wait until he has the good will to give it to me. I shouldn´t have to beg for anything when I have all that money waiting for me."

"You could have just talked to him and..."

"Oh, for fuck´s sake, what´s wrong with you? Did this whole thing mess you up? This is what we were supposed to do, Timothée, and we did it. You did it and it was brilliant, because the man is crushed, moping around the house with your letter on his hand and drinking himself to sleep." She chuckles, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed above her chest. "You wrapped him around your fingers and made him dance like a puppet, Timothée. I knew if anyone could do it, it was gonna be you, but you went even further than I imagined and I bow to you for that."

Timothée shakes his head, burying his face in his hands. "Are you listening to yourself? You sound..."

"I sound like a woman who knows what she wants and will do anything to get it," she says with a shrug. "And I have to admit, that part might be his influence, which I will thank him for."

"You´re not even a bit sorry for him?"

"Are you?"

"Yes, of course I am. I´ve been spending days with that man, I got to know him deeply, I found out his passions and his fears. Of course I feel sorry for him, because we did a terrible and cruel thing to him, Riley. And he is your father, I can´t wrap my head around the fact that you don´t feel the same."

"I´ll be honest with you, Timothée, it´s been quite a while since I felt anything for the man."

"Why?"

"Why does it matter? The important thing here is the fact we got what we wanted. He´s crushed, absolutely devastated and will do anything to get me to feel better and forgive him. Give me two days and he will be giving me access to all the money my mother left me...and probably some of his own, because at this point, I´m pretty sure he will give me anything I ask."

Timothée shakes his head, unable to understand how she can be so cold about this whole thing. He knows he isn´t any better than her, he did agree on this whole thing after all, but seeing the way she talks about Armie and how he can´t see an ounce of regret in her eyes, it scares him.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Timothée?"

"I´m scared."

"Scared?"

"Yeah, because I´m slowly truly understanding who you are."

"I´m the best girlfriend you could have asked for, Timothée, that´s who I am. What other girl would actually allow her boyfriend to cheat on her, let alone with her own father. I should win the best girlfriend award, actually."

"Biggest bitch sounds about right too."

Riley pushes herself off of the wall and walks towards Timothée, a serious look on her face as her blue eyes wander him up and down. "What the fuck is going on, huh? What´s with all this sentimental bullshit all of a sudden? You were fine with everything we were doing until yesterday afternoon."

"I wasn´t fine with anything, you know that damn well. Second day here and I told you we should stop, I told you he didn´t deserve this and I didn´t feel good doing this to him."

"And yet, you kept on going."

"Because I..."

"Because you had your eyes on the money I promised you for the job," she says with a little smirk. "It´s okay, Timmy, you´re going through a tough time financially, you need money to help on the school bills, you found something to do and you took the opportunity. We both did what was right for us."

"What about what´s right for Armie?"

"Are you seriously sorry for him? For the billionaire who will lose about five percent of his money? Jesus, Timothée, stop with that crap."

"He´s a good person, he didn´t deserve this. You saw the look in his eyes yesterday when you said he would end up alone, Riley, he was devastated."

"Well, maybe he should have thought twice before going to bed with you."

"He did it because I forced myself into him, because that´s what you wanted to happen."

"We might have orchestrated all of this seduction bit, Timothée, but it only worked because he didn´t care about my feelings. He chose to sleep with my boyfriend instead of being a good dad, now he´s gonna pay the price...literally."

Timothée sighs, turning around as he runs his fingers through his hair. He can´t handle this whole thing anymore, he wants to get rid of this guilt that's consuming him, even if he knows that´s not enough to get him through all of this. 

"Timothée, look at me."

"What?"

"I said look at me," she says with a stern voice as Timothée sighs and turns back to her, an eyebrow arched. "Please, please, tell me you didn´t allow yourself to get involved with the guy."

"You don´t wanna hear the truth, Riley."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don´t."

Riley grabs a hold of his shirt, pulling him closer to her, her eyes filled with anger. "Tell me the fucking truth, Timothée."

"You want the truth? You want to know everything I´m feeling right now?"

"Oh, for fuck´s sake, don´t tell me you actually..."

"I fell for him, Riley."

"Don´t..."

"I fell for your father, Riley."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"He´s the most kind, brilliant and loving human being I have ever met."

"Yet you had no problems tricking him. Forgive me, but I don´t really believe in you right now."

"I don´t care if you believe me or not, Riley. I know what´s the truth and that´s all that matters."

"You know you´re not getting anything out of this if you open your mouth, right? I´m not giving you any money."

"I don´t fucking care about your money, Riley. You can have it all for yourself."

"If you think things are gonna just..."

"You know what? Get the fuck out of here."

"I´m sorry?"

"Get the fuck out of here, I don´t wanna see you in front of me anymore."

"Oh, please, tell me you´re not ditching me because of him," she says with a mocking tone as Timothée rolls his eyes. "So you fell for the old man, okay. You do know he will never forgive you, right?"

"Riley..."

"You think you can go to him and tell him you´re in love with him or some shit? He will never take you back as long as I´m here and the only way to get me out of this equation is by telling him everything, which means he will never forgive you. Either way, you don´t get anything, so I say you think twice before..."

"Get the fuck out of here, Riley!"

"Don´t raise your voice to me, Timothée."

"Fuck you and your greediness, I´m done with you and I hope I never get to see your face in front of me again."

"How can you say this to me, Timothée? I could end up being your step daughter," she says before laughing, watching as Timothée takes a step closer to her, rage in his eyes. "What? Are you gonna hit me?"

"You´re a horrible person, but I´d never do that to anyone, not even you."

"Aw, you´re so nice," she mocks.

"Just leave, Riley. There´s no way this is going to work anyway, so just leave me alone."

"It can still work, Timothée, just stop with this bullshit and help me finish this."

"You got what you wanted, I´m not doing anything else to help you. I shouldn´t even have helped you in the first place."

"The moment that guilt passes, you´ll realize the mistake you´re doing, but then it will be too late."

"I came to my senses too late, Riley, that´s the only mistake I did."

Riley shrugs, sliding her hand down Timothée´s chest. "You're an even bigger fool than I thought."

Timothée does all he can not to latch himself on her throat and squeeze it until she is begging for her life, the condescending tone in her voice and the look of mockness in her face both infuriating. She smiles sweetly at him, a smile that sure has fooled many into falling into her traps, turns around and walks out of the room, making sure to give him one quick look before she closes the door behind her. Timothée sighs, burying his face in his hands as he groans in frustration and anger. He knows she is right, there´s no way Armie will ever forgive him and it´s all his own damn fault.

  
  
  


* * *

The door opens slowly, Maria´s head poking inside the dark bedroom, where Armie sits quietly on the bed, sheets tossed all around him. With a tray on her hands, Maria stands by the door for a brief second, before walking towards Armie, placing the tray on the bedside table before she takes a seat at the edge of the bed.

She smiles softly at him, her eyes wandering through his face, trying to see any glimpses of the man she is so used to seeing, but the loose smile and sparkly eyes are gone. She reaches out for his hand, her thumb stroking it gently as his eyes finally find hers and he gives her one simple nod. 

"I brought you a sandwich and some orange juice," she says as Armie sighs. "And you can complain as much as you want, but you´re gonna eat it all. You have barely eaten anything the last twenty four hours, Armie, you can´t survive on Scotch and water."

"I´m not hungry."

"I don´t care if you´re hungry or not, you´re gonna eat it."

"Maria, mi amor, I appreciate what you´re doing, but I really don´t wanna do anything right now, not even eat."

"Armie, I understand you´re going through a difficult moment, you´re in pain and you hate yourself for what happened, but you can´t destroy yourself because of it. You have a huge company to take care of, those people rely on you, they trust you and if you can´t find the will to get better for your own self, then try to do it for them."

Armie manages to smile for the first time in the last twenty four hours, even if it´s a brief and almost imperceptible one, his hand laying on top of Maria´s, squeezing it gently as he nods. 

"Thank you for being here for me, even after everything I have done."

"You made a mistake, Armie, but if there´s something I´ve learned on the last twenty years with you, is that you are a good person."

"I don´t feel like it right now."

"I know it can be hard to even look at yourself in the mirror, but things are still fresh and the pain is strong. Give it a few days and you´ll be better."

"What about Riley? Do you think she will ever forgive me? Because I don´t know what I will do if I lose her forever, Maria, she´s all I got."

"That´s something you two will have to deal on your own," she admits with a shrug. "I wish I could tell you everything will be alright between the two of you, because that´s what I hope for, but I can´t pretend I know what´s gonna happen. She´s hurt, mad and probably confused, so you´ll need to give her some time to recover before you can both sit down and try to have a decent and respectful conversation."

"I like the fact you never sugarcoat me, Maria. Always honest and straight to the point, even when I don´t wanna listen."

"When you hired me, you said you wanted someone who you could trust, someone who would help you and Margot raise Riley, but also someone you could rely on to make sure the house work was taken care of. I did that, but while doing so, I also learned to love you like the son I never had and I will never turn my back on you, Armand. I know the person you are, I know the goodness you have in you, I know your demons and your flaws."

Armie takes in a deep breath, looking down at their hands as Maria´s words flood his head. 

"You allowed yourself to be involved with someone new, it was the wrong person in the end, but if it happened is because something about that boy spoke to you. I know you would never hurt your daughter just for a fling, so I get why you´re so hurt and mad at yourself."

"I never wanted to be with someone as bad as I wanted to be with him, Maria. Not even Margot made me feel so alive and carefree as he did," he says while a couple of tears start to form in his eyes. "I guess Riley is right after all, I am a selfish bastard."

"I doubt anyone who knows you well will call you selfish, Armie. Your employees have made thank you letters to you, your friends have said many times how important you are, you´ve helped nearly everyone who has ever been in need and reached out for you. Riley is mad and in a bad place right now, don´t take her words seriously, because she loves you."

"Does she?"

"I´m most certainly she does."

"I hope you´re right."

Maria nods, leans in and places a kiss on his forehead, her hand gently stroking his hair. "Eat and then get some sleep, you´re in need of it."

"I´ll try to eat as much as I can."

"I´m okay with that."

Armie chuckles softly, nodding his head as Maria stands up. He gives her a reassuring look and she places the tray down beside him on the bed, before heading to the door.

"Is she back?"

"Yes," she says looking over her shoulder. "She came back just a few minutes ago."

"How is she?"

"Seems like she cried. I tried to talk to her, but she just wanted to be left alone and went straight to her bedroom."

"I know she doesn´t even want to see me, so please keep me updated on her."

"Don´t worry, I´ll keep an eye on her."

"Thanks, Maria, for everything."

"I´ll always be here, Armie."

"I know."


	12. Damn Your Love, Damn You Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters with friendly faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments on the last one, you guys are amazing and I´m glad you all enjoyed the twist ;)

**Day Eleven**

**Damn Your Love, Damn Your Lies**

  
  
  
  


Sunlight shines through the open curtains, the large glass doors to the balcony wide open, allowing a cool breeze to come inside the bedroom. Standing in front of the mirror, Armie puts on his tie and adjusts it to perfection, his eyes wandering up and down his reflection. He showered, combed his hair and put on his best suit, using every single bit left of strength he had inside of him to brush off the problems and pull himself together.

Sure, he knows things are not gonna be solved that easily, after all his daughter is still locked inside her bedroom and refuses to even look him in the eyes, but Maria was right and he has a lot of people relying on him and he cannot disappoint them. His family issues shouldn´t interfere with his business and judging by how bad he is feeling, Armie doesn´t think drowning himself in work is actually a bad thing. It might help him take his mind off of everything.

He runs his fingers through his hair one last time, takes a deep breath and walks out of the bedroom, his eyes wandering around the hallway for a quick moment, before he rushes down the stairs. As expected, the house is quiet and a little tingle of pain consumes him as he sees the wooden table by the patio empty. He bites on his lip, memories of Timothée sitting there, a wide smile on his lips and his curls falling down his face, taking over his head. He misses him like hell, but he knows the best thing he can do is forget about him completely.

Armie sits down, reaching for a bagel and takes a couple bites of it while pouring himself some coffee, his eyes wandering through the table. He leans back on the chair, grabbing the newspaper in his hand and flips through a few pages, a loud sigh escaping him as he tosses the whole thing to the side. His eyes wander up to Maria, who stands by the table with a little smile on her face.

"You look better."

"I don´t feel much better though."

"It will take you more than one day to make it through this, Armie."

"I know, but I´m taking your advice and not letting this consume me. I have a company to run and I will focus on that for now, then once Riley is feeling better, I will try to get our relationship restored."

"That sounds like a good plan."

"Is she awake?"

Maria nods. "Yes, but she decided to have breakfast on her bedroom."

"She´s doing everything to avoid me."

"Patience, Armand, you´ll need it right now."

"You know I´m not that good in this department."

"Well, this will be a nice trial then."

Armie chuckles, shaking his head as Maria smiles. "Only you can me smile right now, mi amor."

"Good, because I love your smile."

"Te amo."

"Yo también te amo, querido."

Armie reaches out for her hand, places a kiss on it and then leans back on the chair, turning his attention to his phone, which starts vibrating on a chair next to him. He watches from the corner of his eyes as Maria walks back inside, reaches for the phone and frowns as he sees Timothée´s name show up on the screen. He unlocks it, watches as the messages keep popping up and sighs, tossing the phone to the side. The last thing he needs right now is to deal with him.

He finishes breakfast alone and in complete silence, then pushes himself up and walks back inside the house, heading straight to his office. He takes a seat on his chair, reaching for a couple of papers as he hears a knock on the door, which causes him to swiftly look up, a hopeful look on his face as he sees Riley standing there.

"Do you have a minute?"

"I always have a minute for you, sweetie."

"Don´t call me that," she says in a serious tone.

"I´m sorry," he nearly whispers. "Please, come in."

She takes a deep breath, lazily walking over to the chair across from him and taking a seat. Her eyes remain low for a moment, her fingers tapping against her knee in a move that Armie, still oblivious to the truth, takes for nervousness.

"I don´t want you to think of this as me forgiving you, because it is not what´s happening."

"Riley, I just..."

"Let me talk," she says as he nods. "I can´t stand being here anymore, I can´t look at you without feeling disgusted and angry. I trusted you, I looked up to you and I always tried my best to be the best daughter you could have, but that didn´t mean anything to you."

"Riley, that´s not true."

"You slept with my boyfriend. He was here for nine days and you couldn´t keep yourself together, you betrayed me, you hurt me and you instigated feelings inside of me that I completely hate. I don´t want to be here any longer, so I am asking you one last time, give me the apartment I´ve been asking for so long."

"What?" Armie asks confused. "Amid all of this, you come to me to ask for this damn apartment again?"

"I don´t want to be in the same house as you and I don´t think that´s too much to ask, do you? After everything you did to me, you´re gonna force me to stay here with you, staring at your face every time I come down for lunch or dinner? Are you trying to torture me?"

"Riley, there are other ways we can solve this."

"I don´t wanna solve this, because there´s nothing left to solve. You screwed up and I am not gonna stay here any longer."

"Don´t you think it´s too soon for such drastic choices?"

"It´s not a drastic choice. I am leaving this house anyway, because there´s no way I´m staying here with you. I can go to a hotel for the rest of the summer, which you will have to pay for since I don´t have anything, or you could just give me the one thing I´ve been asking for for years and we can both go our separate ways."

"So you don´t want just the apartment."

"Honestly? I´ll take whatever, as long as I don´t get to see your face again."

"Riley," Armie pleads as he tries to reach out for her, who recoils on the chair. "Sweetie, please, listen to me. I never meant to hurt you in any way."

"You don´t get it, do you? You can say whatever you want, but you´ve already destroyed my life." She shakes her head, her finger gently wiping away some tears that threatened to fall. "I loved you more than anything in the world, I worshipped you and you didn´t give a damn about my feelings, you stomp on them as if they were nothing. You could have had anyone, but you went after the man I loved, the one person who I could see myself with for years to come. You ruined everything for me, so I´m sorry if staying away from you seems like too much to ask."

Armie stares at her for a moment, tears in his eyes and his heart pounding inside his chest. He wants to reach out and hug her, tell her he loves her and that he will do anything to restore their relationship, but he can tell she won´t forgive him so easily. And truth be told, why would she?

He sighs, nods his head and reaches out for a drawer on the desk, pulling some papers out of it. He stares down at them, his finger gently tracing the watermark on the top, before he looks back at Riley, who stares at him quietly.

"I will call my lawyer, tell him to work on everything and by tomorrow afternoon, you´ll have your apartment...and your mother´s fund."

"What?"

"I will not force you to be around me, although I hope we can one day make things right. I know what I did was terrible and there´s nothing I want more than for you to forgive me, but I know you will need time."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. By tomorrow afternoon, everything will be on your name and you will be allowed to do whatever you want. I hope that makes you feel better."

"No, it doesn´t. That´s not how I wanted things to happen, okay?"

"I know."

"I´ll let you get back to work now," she says while getting up, a few tears streaming down her cheek. She stares down at Armie for a minute, then sighs and turns on her heels, a little smirk creeping on the corner of her lips as she exits the room.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The room remains in the shadows, despite the Sun shining bright outside, there are bags scattered on the ground and the bed sheets are tossed around, remnants of a sleepless and restless night. Sitting in the middle of the bed, tired and with bags under his eyes, Timothée stares at the phone in his hands, desperately waiting for a sign of Armie, but he hasn´t even dared to read his messages.

Not that he is at all surprised, Timothée knew the moment everything blew up things would get complicated, that his chances of even getting to talk to him would be limited, but there was still a glimpse of hope inside of him. The way Armie would look at him, the things he said to him and how his fingers would caress his skin; a part of Timothée hoped that even amid all the drama, Armie would still try to reach out for him.

With a sigh, he lies back down on the bed, his eyes on the ceiling as he squeezes the phone in between his hands. There´s so much going through his head, so many emotions he simply can´t push back, but that he wishes he could lock away to never experience again. He made a terrible mistake by agreeing in taking part on Riley´s plan, and made it even worse by going forward after he fell for Armie, but at that point he thought that telling him the truth would have made things worse. He isn´t so sure of that now.

He is fully aware that Riley was right and that if he opens his mouth to say anything, Armie will hate him forever and any small chance he still had of them reconciling will be lost, but at the same time, Timothée knows the only thing he could possibly do now to make things better is tell Armie the whole truth. Maybe he will be living in pain for wasting his chances with Armie, but if that means saving Armie from giving any of his money to Riley, then maybe he can find enough peace to sleep at night.

He takes a long breath, sits back down and quickly goes through his phone, his trembling hands making it a lot more difficult to type all the numbers and letters, but eventually he makes it through. His heart aches, there´s a lump on his throat, but he knows he is doing what´s right and that´s the most important thing right now. He pushes himself up, rushes to the bathroom and jumps in the shower, allowing the cold water to wash away some of the tiredness that consumes him. 

Once he is out, Timothée takes a quick look around the room, puts on some clean clothes and heads out of the hotel room, his phone in his hand as he calls out for a car. He has to keep telling himself he is doing the right thing, a little annoying voice inside his head constantly telling to turn back around and just distance himself from all this drama and everything related to the Hammers. But he knows he can´t, he knows that Armie deserves to know the truth.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"Are you sure you wanna do this, Armand?"

Armie sighs, his hands resting on the table as he leans back on the chair, nodding his head slowly. The restaurant is slightly crowded, but he still managed to find a table in a more secluded place, where he could discuss business more easily, not that this was a particular easy topic to discuss. When his wife died nearly eight years ago, he promised her and himself that he would follow her wishes on how to raise Riley, how to make sure their ideas kept on moving forward. 

And as the months went by, specially the first five ones, Armie knew things would be much easier said than done. He tried his best, though, he did all he could to be a good father, while also working hard to keep his company running and built a future for Riley, give her all the stability she would need in life so she could do whatever she wanted. But as he sits at that restaurant table, staring at his lawyer, who looks at him rather confused, Armie can´t help but think he is doing the biggest mistake of his life.

As mad as Riley is at him right now, maybe giving her the chance to walk away isn´t the best thing for her...or for him.

"Armand?"

"Yes, I´m sure," he says anyway. "I´ve been thinking about this for a while now and after a few conversations with Riley, I think she is ready to have control of her own things."

"She´s twenty years old, Armie."

"And I had accomplished a lot at that age."

"Yeah, but that´s not something that happens very often, Armand." Armie nods, his eyes wandering down to his hands for a second as he tries to keep himself together. "Riley is a wonderful girl, you truly did a great job raising her, but she has never done anything in life other than studying. She never took care of her own money and giving her such a huge amount of money all of a sudden seems a bit reckless, which is not something you normally are."

"James, I know it might sound rushed to you, but I know what I am doing."

"I´ve been working with you for twelve years, Armand, you never acted in such a rush about anything. Forgive me, but I can´t help but be a little worried about you right now."

"Worried about what?"

"Is there any reason why you´re doing this?"

"I just want Riley to have control of her own things, James. That´s all I want, there´s no reason for you to be worried about anything."

"Are you one hundred percent sure you want this?"

"Yes. And please, make sure you get this done as soon as possible."

James nods, reaching for his suitcase on the spare chair. "I will have everything done by tomorrow afternoon like you asked. All you´ll have to do is sign the papers along with Riley, of course."

"Keep me updated on anything that happens, I want to make sure this whole transition happens as smoothly as possible."

"It won´t be much of a problem," James reassures him. "You are healthy and in perfect mental state, you are allowing your daughter access to things that are already hers, there´s really nothing that would cause any issues."

"Great," Armie says with a nod, trying to put on a smile on his face. "Call me once it´s all done."

"I´ll do that."

"Thank you for coming here, James, I know you have a busy schedule."

"You´re my biggest client, Armand, and I like to consider you a friend. I could tell you needed urgency, so I made sure I had time for you."

"Thank you, again." Armie says while reaching out for his hand. "I have to go back now."

"Of course. Let me know if you need anything else."

"That´s all for now," Armie reassures him with a quick nod, before he pushes himself up. He remains in place for a second, a little voice inside his head telling him to wait and not make decisions in such a hurry, but he chooses to ignore it. After everything he has done, giving Riley access to her own money is the least he can possibly do.

He walks out of the restaurant with his heart on his sleeve, his head pounding and a feeling of emptiness he has never felt before in his life. Signing those papers tomorrow will feel like giving up on his daughter, on the only family he has left, which only makes him feel worse with himself. He has done all of this, he brought all this sadness and frustration to himself and he has to pay the price now.

Even if the price is the most important thing in his life.

His building is only a block away from the restaurant and despite the weight he feels on his whole body, he gets there in less than five minutes, doing his best to smile as he walks past some of his employees. No matter how fucked up his life might be, he knows he has to try and make his work place as pleasant as possible.

He gets on the elevator, his foot constantly tapping on the floor, his eyes wandering all around the place until he reaches his floor. He walks out with a sigh, his eyes wandering to his secretary, who quickly gets up, following him down the hallway.

"There´s someone waiting for you on the office, Mr. Hammer."

"What? I didn´t have any meetings scheduled this afternoon."

"I know, Sir, but he said he wouldn´t leave without talking to you."

"What are you..." 

Armie stops by the door, his hand holding the doorknob as his eyes wander inside his office. Timothée stands near his desk, his hands tucked inside his jean pockets while he looks down at the city below them. He takes a deep breath, turns back to his secretary and gives her a nod, a small smile on his face to let her know there´s no need to worry. As she walks back to her desk, Armie closes the door behind him, finally catching Timothée´s attention.

Their eyes meet and Armie suddenly remembers all the afternoons of stolen glances, sneaky smiles and touches. The way his lips felt against his, how soothing his moans sounded and just how much he cared about him. But it also made him remember the tears his daughter shed, the rage in her eyes as she looked at him; Armie knew it wasn´t Timothée´s fault, he had not done things on his own, but it was still too much to look at him and not feel shame and regret.

"I thought I made it very clear that I didn´t want to see you anymore."

"I know," Timothée nearly whispers. "But there´s something I need to tell you. Something that will cause you to hate me even more than you already do, but if I don´t do it, I´ll never be able to sleep at night."

"What are you talking about, Timothée?"

"Riley is lying to you, Armie."

He arches an eyebrow, taking a step closer to Timothée. "Did you come here to turn me against my daughter? Don´t you have no shame?"

"I´m not here to turn you against her, Armie. I´m here to tell you the truth about Riley, because she is not the person you think she is."

"Get out of here," he says as Timothée shakes his head. "If you think I´ll let you diss my daughter, you´re very wrong. You get out of here, or I´ll call security."

"Then do it," he says with a shrug. "But I´m not leaving without telling you the truth."

"What truth?"

"What happened between us, this whole game of seduction, it was all Riley´s idea, Armie."

"Are you insane?"

"Look, I know it´s not gonna be easy and you might not even believe me. But please, give me five minutes to explain everything and if after it, you still want to call security on me, just do it."

Armie sighs, crossing his arms as he stares at Timothée up and down. He sounds ridiculous, but he also looks quite desperate and that intrigues him in a way he did not expect. He has never seen him like this before.

"Armie," his voice brings him back to his feet and Armie looks at him, an eyebrow arched as he waits for Timothée to say whatever he came in here to say. "When Riley asked me to come here with her for the summer, she wasn´t simply asking for my company, she wanted something more. After I agree on coming here with her for a few days, she said she had been working on something for a while and she would like to share with me. It turns out what she really wanted was that I took part in her plan to seduce you and..."

"You have to stop right now," Armie shakes his head, his hand stroking his beard. "You can´t walk in here and throw all the blame on my daughter, who´s currently at home, heartbroken over what we did."

"She´s not heartbroken, Armie, she´s just playing you."

"You have a lot of balls coming in here and saying those things about her."

"I came here with a mission, Armie. Her plan was completely orchestrated before she even talked to me, she knew exactly what to do and how to do it. I was to come here with her, spend as much time around you as possible, throw myself at you until you couldn´t hold yourself any longer. All the touches, the teasing, it was all part of her plan to get you to fall in love with me, or least fuck me, anything that would cause your relationship with her to break, so she could take everything from you."

"You´re not making any sense."

"Has she asked for the apartment again?" Armie arches an eyebrow, aware he never mentioned this conversation to Timothée. "Has she asked for her mother´s money? Because if she hasn´t done yet, she will, Armie. That´s the reason why I was here in the first place, so she could get all of that, steal everything she could from you because of how guilty you were feeling."

"You´re lying, this is completely insane."

"A part of you knows I am not lying, I can see it in your eyes."

"Riley would never do something like this."

"Maybe not the Riley you know, but sadly that´s not the real one, or at least not anymore. There´s a reason why she was never at the house, Armie, or why she had a headache on the only day she actually had something planned with me. That argument you heard? The door was open on purpose, just like it was the day you saw her going down on me. It was all meticulously well thought, every word, every gesture she made, it was all an act to fool you, to get us closer and eventually... and eventually to catch us."

Armie shakes his head, Timothée´s words hurting him more than anything in the world, but he can´t bring himself to believe him. Riley is his daughter, she would never do something like this to him. Never.

"She came to my hotel room yesterday, she is ready to take the next step on her plan and that´s why I am here. You´ll never believe me, but I regret doing what I did, okay? The moment I arrived at your house, the moment I was face to face with you, I knew this wouldn´t work and by the time I got into that hot tub with you, I knew it wasn't a game anymore. I was attracted to you, I was falling for you and it kills me that I didn´t stop it."

"You can´t possibly think I´m gonna fall for this trick of yours, Timothée."

"I knew it wouldn´t be easy, I knew you would doubt every single word I had to say, because it´s not something anyone wants to hear. You raised her, you did your best to give her everything she could have asked for, so to figure out that she has been lying to you, I know it´s not easy to accept."

"Easy to accept? There´s nothing to accept, because this is not true."

Timothée sighs, reaching out to his back pocket and taking out a pendrive, which he places on top of his desk. His eyes wander to Armie, who looks from him to the pendrive, a confused look upon his face.

"I knew the chances of you actually believing me were very little, so I made sure I had something you could rely on," he takes a deep breath and slides the pendrive in Armie´s direction. "Maybe I was paranoid, maybe I knew something like this would end up happening, so I made sure to save every single text and audio she sent me talking about her plan. You can read and listen to everything from herself, but I should warn you, it´s not gonna be a pleasant moment for you. Riley is not the person you think she is and I´m sorry you get to find out this way."

Armie remains in silence, his eyes locked on the pendrive as he replays Timothée´s words inside his head over and over again. He doesn´t want to believe him, but he also can´t deny that he wouldn´t get anything out of this, so there isn´t an actual reason for him to walk in his office and say all of these things. But it was Riley he was talking about and she would never...

He watches from the corner of his eyes as Timothée takes a step further and quickly raises his eyes, trying to read him, but at this moment Armie doubts he can think straight. There´s just too much going on, he doesn´t know what to think or who to believe.

"You don´t have to worry about me anymore, I´m going back to New York tonight and you won´t ever have to see me again."

Armie stares at him for a second, before he turns his attention back to the pendrive, which he takes in his hand just as Timothée opens the door. "If this is all true," he finally says. "Why did you decide to tell me now?"

"Like I said before, you might hate me even more than you already did, but I would never be able to go on with my life knowing I allowed her to do this with you."

Before he can even think of saying anything back, Armie watches as Timothée walks out of the office, closing the door behind him. It takes him a minute to recover himself, but eventually Armie sits down on his chair, turns on his computer and connects the pendrive to it, watching as over a dozen files pop up on the screen.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Riley sits down on the bed, headphones on as she lazily flips through the pages of a magazine, sighing at some of the things she sees and chuckling at some of the photos. She reaches for her phone, takes a quick look at the screen, in search for any text messages, but swiftly turns her attention back to the magazine.

Her eyes rise up when she hears the door swing open and Armie barges into her bedroom, a raging look in his eyes as he forcefully takes the headphone off of her head and throws it to the ground. Her eyes wander from the headphone to him, her eyebrows frowning as he takes a hold of her arm and pulls her up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You have no idea of the things I wish I could do to you right now."

"Are you insane? Have you completely lost your mind?" She winces as he grips tighter on her arm, pulling her with him out of the bedroom and down the hallway. "What the fuck are you doing? You´re hurting me, let me go."

"You´re coming with me."

"I´m not going anywhere with you, you asshole." She squirms around, trying to break free from Armie´s grip, although everything she does seems pointless. She rushes down the stairs with him, pushing him away, hitting on his back, but all that does is cause him to hold tighter onto her arm. "Let me go!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"It´s not enough that you sleep with my boyfriend and ruin my life? You´re gonna resort to physical pain too, now?"

"I said, shut the fuck up."

Riley´s eyes widen as she sees the look on Armie´s face, something she has never seen before in her life and even if she tries to tell herself there must be a different reason to all of this, she is almost certain he has finally figured things out.

"You´re hurting me," she screams and holds onto the banister to keep herself in place. "Stop hurting me!"

"Can´t you just...."

"Armie, what is going on?"

Maria´s voice catches their attention and both Armie and Riley turn to look at her. While Armie simply sighs, shaking his head, Riley cries uncontrollably, her whole body shaking. Armie looks back at her, scoffs and takes a step closer to her, who recoils.

"Armie, what are you doing?"

"Maria, please, leave us alone."

"Armie, look at her, she´s scared."

"She´s not scared, she´s faking it."

"Armie, that doesn´t make any sense."

"He´s gone absolutely crazy, Maria. First he sleeps with my boyfriend, now he's dragging me around the house, hurting me and screaming at me, he´s not okay."

"Can you shut the fuck up?"

"Armie," Maria says with a stern voice while taking a few steps closer to him. "You´ve never talked to her like that, what is happening?"

"Maybe I should have talked to her like this more often, maybe I should have given you a few spankings when you were a child and did things wrong. Maybe, I shouldn´t have played the cool dad all my life, because clearly what you needed was someone to put you in line."

"You´re crazy," Riley whispers while wiping away her tears. "You´ve gone completely insane. I have no idea why you´re acting this way, I have done nothing to you, while you are the one who´s actions have ruined me."

"How can you be such a fucking liar? Where does this deceitful side of you come from?"

"Armie..."

"I have no idea what you´re talking about. You´re twisting things to make yourself look better, but the only liar, deceitful and stealthy person in this room is you, dad."

"Stop trying to manipulate me, Riley. I know everything you did, Timothée told me everything."

"Timothée? Armie, you can´t possibly trust that guy, he´s trying to ruin your family."

"Maria, please, don´t get involved in this, okay?" He looks at her with pleading eyes, his breathing heavy and his hands shaking. "He went to my office today, told me everything you two did, left proof of your sick and twisted game. I just can´t believe I let you fool me for so long. How could I not see it?"

Riley´s tears finally come to a stop as she takes a step closer to Armie, a serious expression on her face, although a small grin starts to form on her lips. 

"Clearly, my only mistake was getting the wrong person for the job, because that guy is a lot more idiot than I thought."

Armie frowns, shaking his head. "That´s it? That´s all you have to say for yourself?"

"I´m sorry, I thought you said he had told you everything already. I really don´t see the point in standing here and being redundant."

"What is going on here?"

"Riley and Timothée had a scheme to take money out of me, Maria," he says while taking a quick glimpse at her, who shakes her head in disbelief. "Yeah, I didn´t believe it either, until Timothée gave me all the texts and audio messages she had sent him about the whole thing. She thought about every little detail, Maria, every word and gesture she made, it was all to lead me into her trap."

"Oh, poor you."

"What have I done to you? I never considered myself the perfect father, but I did everything for you."

"You did everything for me? No, you did everything for yourself. You built this empire and you ravished on the attention it, forgetting about everything else around you."

"No, no no no. I´m not gonna allow you to stand here and act as if I was some kind of absent father, who did not give you enough attention because I did."

"Maria, raised me, not you."

"I was here every single day, watching out for you, taking you to school and doing everything to be the best father I could be. I took you to doctors, I put you to sleep and read you bedtime stories, I was the one who took you in my bed and sang you to sleep when you were scared or missed your mother. I was here all along, so don´t blame me for your actions. I don´t know what happened to you along the way, how did you become a person capable of this, but this is not because of me."

"Sure, suit yourself. Maybe I´m just very ambitious, like you always were. See? We have a lot in common."

"Quit the condescending tone, will ya? Cuz I´m this close to..." Armie raises his hand, his raging eyes locked on Riley, who smirks at him.

"Hit me. C´mon, slap me across the face, throw all your frustrations on me, then I´ll go straight to the police and instead of a few million dollars, I´ll take every single cent you have."

"Riley..." Maria murmurs, not able to believe what she is seeing right in front of her.

"Who are you? Because this is not my daughter."

Riley rolls her eyes, shaking her head. "Are you seriously gonna pull on this whole sentimental bullshit? Wasn´t everything you heard and read enough for you to realize I don´t give a damn? Yeah, I got my boyfriend to seduce you, so I could catch you and get what´s rightfully mine. I should have chosen someone else, obviously, but I can´t deny that he did the job that was given to him...of course, with you being the target, I knew it wouldn´t be that hard."

"You´re sick."

"I´m sick?" She laughs, loud and hysterically. "I might have orchestrated all of this, but it wouldn´t have worked if you could keep your dick to yourself. I gave it a little push, but you were the one who decided to throw away the relationship you had with your daughter for a fuck with a twenty year old guy. I might be sick, but so are you, daddy."

"I can´t believe I´m hearing this."

"Can´t handle the truth? Is that it?"

"How? How could I be so blind? How could I not see the monster I had inside my house?"

"Again, maybe if you stopped to pay more attention to other people, you would have noticed."

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"Nothing," she chuckles while shrugging. "I mean, what could you do, right? You can accuse of trying to steal from you, use Timothée´s recording as a proof, but I haven´t touched one single cent of yours since I came here for the summer, so there was no crime. Not that you would actually even think of sending your own daughter to jail, would you? I think you´re not man enough for that."

"Riley, please stop."

Riley sighs, walking over to Maria, a small and genuine smile on her face. "I´m sorry, mi amor, I wish you didn´t have to listen to all of this. But I need you to know that my love for you is genuine, okay? You´re the only reason why I kept coming back to this house."

"How could you..."

"I´m sorry, mi amor."

"We always loved you so much, chiquita."

"And I´ve always loved you," she assured her. "And will do it forever, but I´m afraid I won´t be seeing you any time soon."

Armie turns around, holding back the tears that are desperate to fall. "You can forget about any money or apartment you thought you were getting with this bullshit. You´re not touching any of my money, Riley, not until the day I die."

"Maybe I executed the wrong plan."

Armie steps closer to her, rage boiling inside of him, but he stops the moment Maria stands in between them, her hands resting on his chest and her teary eyes, pleading for him to calm down.

"Get the fuck out of my house."

"I´ll do it gladly, don´t you worry about that." She sighs, turning to Maria, her hands resting on her shoulders. "I´ll come back later to pack my things, don´t worry about me, okay?"

Armie watches as Riley walks out of the house, slamming the door shut behind her and finally allows his tears to fall, his whole body trembling. He feels Maria´s arms wrap tightly around him and despite trying to remain in control of his emotions, he simply can´t control his sobs as he buries his face in the crook of her neck.

"I´m sorry," she whispers after a moment of silence, stroking his back gently. "I should have paid more attention to her, Armie."

"No, please don´t say that," Armie nearly whispers while taking a step back from her. "This is not your fault, Maria. None of us are at blame here, do you hear me? We did our best raising her, she had love and support, this is not on us."

"How could she do this? Why did she do this?"

"Greediness and selfishness."

"What is gonna happen now?"

Armie sighs, shrugging his shoulders. "I don´t know, Maria, I really don´t. I thought I was the one driving her away from me, but now I don´t know anything for sure. We´ll just have to go on with life and see where it takes us."

Maria nods, her hand resting on Armie´s cheek. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I don´t think so."

"Armie..."

"But I will go on, like I´ve done after every hit that life took at me."


	13. No Comfort In The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a wicked thing to do, make me dream of you...

**Day Twelve**

**No Comfort In The Truth**

  
  
  


The airport is crowded, thousands of people wandering around, children screaming and crying, the excessive heat of another summer morning taking a tool on everyone. Silent, with his eyes rather lifeless and with the weight of all his guilt and regret on his shoulder, Timothée lazily walks down the long corridor, dragging his bags behind him.

He takes a deep breath, pushing some of his hair back as his eyes scan the place in search of a familiar face. He wishes being back home will bring him some sort of comfort, help ease the pain he has been through the past three days, but he also fears no matter how much good it does to be back with his family, his pain will only subside when he gets a chance to talk to Armie again. Even if just for one last time.

He hears his name being called and turns around, a sigh of relief escaping him as he sees his sister walking towards him, a wide smile on her face. He lets go of his bags, wraps his arms tightly around her waist, his face buried in the crook of her neck as he takes in a deep breath. When she tries to pull away, Timothée clings onto her shirt, keeping her close to him for a minute more. He needs any kind of support right now.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"No, not really," he admits while taking a step back. "Things took a turn while back in California and I´m not really sure of how to deal with it."

"You´re scaring me, Timmy. Your voice when you called saying you were coming back, there was something about it that worried me."

"I´m sorry, it wasn´t my intention."

"You don´t have to apologize," she says with a smile, wiping away his tears. "Just tell me what´s going on."

"Can we go somewhere quieter?"

"Sure, do you wanna go grab some coffee?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"C´mon, my car is not that far."

Pauline wraps her arm around his waist, keeping his body closer to her as they walk out of the airport and down the parking lot. It doesn´t take long for them to reach her car, which Timothée quietly gets in and leans back on the passenger seat, a loud sigh escaping him.

While he sits there, watching as trees and building past them by, Timothée can feel Pauline´s eyes wander to him from time to time, her hand also reaching out to squeeze his knee. He turns to look at her, a little smile on the corner of his lips as he nods towards her, trying to reassure her he is alright. 

They stop in front of a small coffee shop, Timothée nearly dragging himself out of the car, his body begging for some rest, even if he knows he won´t be getting much. He follows his sister inside, takes a seat in one of the many empty tables and leans his elbows on the table, burying his face in his hand. He hears the chair moving and looks back up, tears already swelling on his eyes as Pauline stares at him with worry.

"Timothée, tell me what´s going on. What happened in California?"

"I made a terrible mistake," he says in between tears.

"What did you do?"

"I fell in love with Riley´s father."

"What?" Pauline says with wide eyes, slightly confused as Timothée nods. 

"But that´s not even the worst part of it all," he sighs, shaking his head. "I allowed Riley to manipulate me and end up crushing him, destroying his life and now he doesn´t even read the messages I send him."

Pauline shakes her head, reaching out for Timothée´s hand and squeezing it softly. "Okay, back it up and tell me exactly what happened."

"Riley asked me to seduce her father, so she could steal money from him and I agreed. Turns out life wanted to play me a trick, so the moment I actually met the guy, I fell in love with him completely. Now he hates me, which is what I deserve, after all I did to him, but I can´t stop thinking about him."

"Why would you do something like this, Tim?"

"I was alone, bored and she offered me something that sounded extremely fun and challenging. She said she would give me a percentage of the money, something small, but it would help with the bills, which have not been easy to deal with the last couple of months. Mom and dad are going through a difficult moment, the money they sent me is all for the university, but there´s books, there´s instruments and things I need to make buy to sure I stay in the game. For a moment I didn´t think of the consequences of this, I went for it, but then I met him and everything crashed down around me. I came to my senses, I realized how twisted and wicked what we were doing was, so I tried to stop, but she knew exactly what to say to make me stay and I got scared of losing him. In the end, it didn´t matter, I lost him anyway."

"Did something actually happen between the two of you?"

Timothée nods, a smile appearing on his lips as he remembers the moments spent with Armie by his side. "We had an amazing time together, Pauline. He is fun, sweet, intelligent, handsome and super sexy. The way he looked at me, it was something I had never experienced before in my life, I felt safe and happy with him."

"Timothée, I can´t believe you would do something like this."

"I´m sorry, I know you´re disappointed in me right now, but I promise you I´m still your baby brother. I made a mistake, but I´m still the same guy I was throughout my whole life. Please, believe me."

"Hey," she says while getting up and rushing over to his side. "Everything is gonna be alright."

"No, it won´t. He hates me, I hate myself and I don´t know if I will ever be able to forgive myself for what I´ve done. Pauline, I have barely eaten anything and I didn´t sleep at all the past three nights."

"You need time to recover, Tim. But luckily, you´re staying with us until the end of summer, so once you´re back to Ithaca, you´ll be feeling a lot better."

"I doubt that, but I´m willing to try."

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Armie looks up from the computer as the door to his office opens, a sheepish smile on his face as he sees Maria standing there, a tray in her hands and a worried look on her face. He gestures for her to come in, closes the lid of the computer and leans back on the chair, a sigh escaping him as she places the tray with juice and a sandwich in front of him.

Maria stares at him for a brief second, a knowing look as he goes to shake his head. She sits down, watching as he hates a timid bite of his sandwich and leans forward on the desk, her hand reaching out for his and squeezing it softly.

"I noticed you barely had anything for breakfast, so I made sure to prepare you something until lunch is ready. I know you´re not in a good place right now, but you need to watch out for your health, Armie, and long hours without eating won´t do you any good."

"What have I done to deserve you?" He says and places a kiss on her hands.

"You´re like a son to me, Armie, don´t you ever forget that."

He nods, before turning serious again. "Has she come back home?"

"No, she hasn´t."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am," Maria nods. "I even asked the street guard to make sure, but no one has seen her since yesterday afternoon. Besides, her bedroom is exactly the way she left."

"How stupid am I to be worried about her even after everything that just happened?"

"Armie, she´s your daughter, whether she is a good one or not, you´ll always worry about her. Don´t beat yourself up over this, because what you´re feeling is reasonable and what every other parent would feel."

"She basically said killing me would have been easier, Maria."

"I know and trust me, I´m as devastated with this whole situation as you, but you can´t hate yourself for not being able to hate your daughter. She's your blood and you did so much for her, no matter what she does, the feelings you have for her will always be there."

Armie nods, scratching his bear as he looks around the room. His blue eyes are tired and he looks like he could use a shower, but clearly he can´t concentrate on anything other than the pain that consumes him ever since he found out the truth about his daughter.

"Have you managed to get any sleep last night?"

"Not really," he admits. "When it wasn´t Riley, it was Timothée I was thinking of."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No, I haven´t. Besides, he said he was going back to New York when he left my office yesterday, so he´s probably there already. Not that it makes much of a difference, to be honest."

"Except it does, because you´re clearly in love with that boy."

"I am," Armie admits. "But it doesn´t matter anymore, Maria. At first it was impossible because he was my daughter´s boyfriend, now because he lied and manipulated me."

"Look, my opinion of him changed drastically after his second day here and you know about this, but I have to admit if he had the guts to go and tell you the truth, maybe he´s not as bad as I thought he was."

"Still, how could I ever trust someone like him? He accepted this whole thing, went along with it, even after he claims to have fallen in love with me. I would never be able to trust him completely, Maria."

"I´m not saying you have to take him back, but you have to admit that he did a noble thing by coming forward, practically erasing all the chances he had with you, just to make sure Riley didn´t take anything from you."

"He just wanted to make sure he could sleep at night."

"Maybe, or maybe he actually does have feelings for you. Either way, it´s up to you to decide how to go on with your life, and I´m not only talking about him. Eventually you´ll have to do something about Riley too, so take your time and think about everything that happened and how you wish things to move forward."

"I´ll do that."

"I´m gonna go check on lunch, you call me if you need anything."

"Will do it," he says with a nod as he watches Maria get up and head to the door. "Maria?"

"Yes," she says while looking over her shoulder.

"Thank you for everything you did and still do for me, I wouldn´t be here without your help."

"You don´t need to thank me, Armie, is a pleasure to have shared all these moments with you."

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Timothée gets out of the bathroom with a sigh, the towel wrapped around his waist as he walks over to the tiny window of his old bedroom, opening the curtains to take a peek outside. The streets of New York are as busy as ever, but annoyingly enough, the thoughts that consume him are even more. He can´t stop thinking, even for one second, about the things he has done and how much pain he has put Armie through. 

He keeps telling himself that at least he was honest, that he came forward and told him the whole truth, but does that even matter? The damage was already done, his relationship with Riley had been broken and he was probably feeling like an idiot, which was everything he was not. Timothée didn´t lie about any of the things he told him, how much he cared, the things he liked the most about him, how his whole body reacted to his presence and how his heart would beat faster whenever he smiled.

But again, none of that even matters any longer. Not when Armie won´t even acknowledge the texts he insists on sending him. He made a terrible mistake and now he´s gonna have to learn how to deal with it, even if he´s not sure he can.

With a sigh, he walks over to his bed and nearly throws himself on it, reaching for his phone in the pillow. He scrolls through some of the messages, none of them really important to him, since none of them comes from Armie. He goes through his contact list, his finger hovering on top of Armie´s name, wishing he could hear his voice. 

He tosses the phone back to the pillow, gets up and puts on some clean clothes, running his fingers through his damp hair, then drags himself out of the bedroom and down the hallway, his parent ́s voice suddenly filling his ears.

"Timmy!" His mom says excitedly as she rushes over to him, engulfing him in a tight hug, her hands stroking his hair as he buries his face in the crook of her neck.

"I´m so glad you´re here, mom."

"Oh, sweetie," she whispers while cradling his face. "What happened? I thought you were staying in Los Angeles for at least one more week?"

"That was the plan, but things took a different turn and I had to get back."

"What happened?" His father suddenly asks, his hand resting on Timothée´s shoulder.

"Riley and I broke up."

"What?"

"Yeah, it just didn´t seem right anymore."

"Oh, sweetie, that girl was not for you."

"Nicole," Marc says in a stern voice as she shrugs. "You can´t say this."

"I´m his mother, I can say whatever the hell I want."

Timothée chuckles, suddenly feeling a lot better with himself in the presence of his parents. "It´s okay, dad, she´s right. I think it´s actually a surprise Riley and I lasted for six whole months, because the truth is we don´t really have much in common."

"But if you´re okay with this, why are you so sad?"

"I´m not sad."

"I´m your mother, Timothée, I can tell when you´re sad," she says while taking his hand in hers. "Tell me what happened."

"It´s complicated, mom, but you don´t have to worry about me, okay? In a few days everything will be alright."

"He´s fine, mom," Pauline says with a small smile. "Breakups are not easy, even when you are not that invested in it or the person."

"That´s true. I just think that girl never really cared about you, anyway."

"We saw her once, Nicole."

"I know, but that one time was enough for me to notice she didn´t care for our son the way she should. I think she just wanted someone to spend some time with and honestly, who wouldn´t love to spend some time with our Timmy."

"I can think of someone," Timothée mumbles, earning a knowing look from his mother. "Don't mind me, mom, I'm just having a weird and tiring day."

"Well, luckily you have amazing parents, so we're gonna prepare you and your sister a lovely meal."

"I can help if you want, it will be good to keep my mind off of everything that happened the past few days."

"That seems like a great idea, actually. The four of us can cook together and we'll fill you in on everything that happened while you were away."

"That sounds good to me," Pauline says with a smile.

"That's perfect, mom." He says with a quick nod, before sliding his hand down his mother's waist and walking to the kitchen with her. He smiles as she leans in to kiss his cheek, and squeezes her gently before walking over to the counter, taking everything out of the bags. "What are we cooking today?"

"Your father's famous chicken breasts and pasta. Does that sound good?"

"Delicious," Timothée and Pauline say in unison, chuckling as they do so. She winks at him, moves over to the counter and hops on one of the stools, helping him unpack while their parents reach out for a couple of pans and pots.

"Hey, you feeling any better?"

"Well," Timothée whispers, looking over his shoulder at his parents. "Not really, because he's all I can think of still, but I think being here with you guys for a few days will definitely help me."

"It will," she says while reaching out for his hand and squeezing it. "And remember you can count on me for whatever you need, okay? I know you need all the support you can get right now."

"Thank you, sis."

"I love you, little bro."

"Love you, too."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Armie wished he could simply push everything that happened on the last three days back and move on with his life, do what he does best and focus on his work, but sadly, things hardly ever happen the way we want them to. He spent most of his day locked inside his office, flipping through papers, checking contracts and sending memos about schedules and all the annoying shit he normally has to deal with. The only problem was that his mind never truly left Timothée and Riley, how they played him, how much he hated and yet loved them.

Maria's words also didn't seem to leave his mind and he kept on wondering what he would do about his daughter, how he would deal with their current situation. No matter how mad he was at her at this point, she was all he had and everything she owned was indeed his, which meant he would have to sit down with her and have a serious conversation at some point. And Armie knew such conversation wouldn't be a good one, it would be painful and angering, but one that had to be done.

With a sigh, Armie pushes himself up from the leather chair and walks out of the office, walking straight to the library, where he puts some music to play while he prepares himself a whiskey. He sits down on the couch, a smile on the corner of his lips as he remembers the nights he and Timothée had there, the smiles and laughter they shared, the joints and timid touches that soon became more needy and sensual. He takes a few sips of his drink, eyes wandering around the room as a few tears seem to form, the pain and shame of everything that happened taking him over. He was such a moron to fall for this whole charade, but how could he not fall for Timothée?

He shakes his head, frustrated with himself for even allowing such thoughts to consume him, drinks the rest of his whiskey and gets up. As he reaches the stairs, he hears some noises coming from one of the bedrooms and arches an eyebrow, his eyes wandering around the place until he spots Riley's bedroom door open. He walks over to it, pushes the door open and stands by the threshold, watching as Riley grabs some clothes inside her closet. 

When she turns around, she stops immediately, her eyes locked on Armie's, who simply sighs. She rolls her eyes, not saying a word as she walks to the bed and throws her clothes inside the bag, zipping it up swiftly after. She swings a backpack over her shoulder, takes the handle of the suitcase and marches to the door, walking past Armie in complete silence.

"I need to talk to you," Armie says before she can even reach the stairs.

"I highly doubt we still have anything to talk about."

"You think your little show yesterday was enough? Because I think we still have a lot to discuss before you walk through that door, specially because once you do it, is over."

"Is this supposed to be a threat? Because I'll walk through that door and happily not look back."

"And what will you do with your life? I pay for everything you have, including your college and your cellphone bill. You think you'll just walk through that door and things will be the same for you? Money doesn't fall from the trees, Riley, you'll need to make something for yourself."

"I really don't need you giving me a lecture right now."

"You hate me? Fine, I don't know why you do it, but be my guess. But you're gonna sit down with me on my office and we're gonna have a serious conversation."

"I don't want any more conversations with you, don't you get it?"

"Fine," Armie says with a shrug while walking past her. "But don't come after me begging for anything later on, because I'm not gonna listen. You leave now and you're on your own, you can forget about me and all my money, because all you're gonna get is the one you have in your pocket."

Riley rolls her eyes, her foot tapping the floor repeatedly before she sighs. "Fine, what you wanna talk about?"

"Changed your mind already?" Armie asks while turning around. "Follow me, we have important things to discuss."

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Timothée sits on the bed, bed against the wall and a little sketch book forgotten on his lap, little notes and music references written all over it. His eyes are distant while he thinks of the day he has had, how crushed he was this morning and how being around his parents and his sister already helped him, even if he knows it's not enough. 

He hears a knock on the door and lets his eyes wander to it, a little smile appearing on his face as Pauline pokes her head inside. He gestures for her to come in and she quickly does so, jumping in bed with him, her arm instantly wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him closer.

"You came to the bedroom early, I thought of checking on you to make sure you are alright."

"I'm as fine as I can possibly be in this situation, Pauli." She nods and Timothée sighs. "Did mom say anything to you? I know she's trying not to push me, but I can tell she is very worried."

"She asked me if I knew exactly why you and Riley broke up, told her I had some guesses, but that you'll say everything when you feel it's time."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to actually tell them the truth, to be honest. It's embarrassing enough to even think of the fact I accepted this whole thing, I can't imagine how I would feel having to tell mom what I did."

"You don't have to tell them if you don't want to, but know that sometimes being open about our mistakes is the best way to get through them."

Timothée nods slowly, sliding down on the bed and leaning his head on Pauline's shoulder. "Would you stay here with me for a while? Maybe watch a movie?"

"Of course. What do you wanna watch?"

He shrugs. "You pick."

"Okay," she says with a smile and hops off of the bed, reaching for the laptop. "Hey, Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"I know it's difficult right now, but I don't think you should lose hope. You and Mr. Hammer can still make this work."

"He won't even read my texts, Pauli."

"It's been three days, Timothée. Imagine that he is feeling three times worse than you are right now, he needs a moment to himself, to calm down and understand everything."

"I don't know, Pauline. I doubt he will ever be able to forgive me."

"You say he also fell in love with you, and if that's true, I think you still have a chance." 


	14. Rollercoaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face to face, heart to heart. (aka It´s been one hundred and fifteen days since I met you)

**Day One Hundred And Fifteen**

**Rollercoaster**

** ****   
  
**

The apartment's floor to ceiling windows overlook Manhattan, a view worth nearly a million dollars. Standing in front of it, a glass of Scotch in his hands and his perfectly fitted black suit still on, Armie watches as the city gets busier. It's only ten in the morning, but he has already been through a very long and tiring meeting, which resulted in great deals, but also drained him in ways he did not expect. Although, if he were to be honest, things had been a lot more difficult on the last three months, his motivation wasn't the same and it was becoming more and more clear that he needed to take a few days off to himself. 

Armie needed peace of mind, but he was finding it hard to find it.

As he takes a long sip of his drink, the liquid burning down his throat, the phone starts ringing. He looks over his shoulder at the gadget that lies on the glass table, sighs and elegantly as always, makes his way across the large living room, taking a seat down in one of the black leather chairs. He stares at the phone for a good minute, trying to identify the number, but having absolutely no luck with it. Aware that it could always be something work related, Armie hits answer anyway, a woman's voice filling his ear straight afterwards.

"Hello. This is Laurel from Cornell University, I'd like to speak with Mr. Armand Hammer, please."

"Speaking," Armie says slightly confused while placing the glass down on the table.

"Good morning, Mr. Hammer. I'm calling you to know if you're still interested in a meeting with Mr. Thompson? You've called us two days ago, said you needed to talk to him urgently."

"Oh," Armie sighs, scratching his beard as he looks around the apartment. He nearly forgot about this little detail, which to be honest was originally one of the main reasons why he even decided to come to New York. He had allowed things to go too far, he needed to do something about it, even if it probably would only bring him even more stress.

"Mr. Hammer?"

"I'm sorry," he quickly says. "Yes, I'd like to talk to Mr. Thompson as soon as possible."

"I know this might be a bit sudden, but he has this afternoon off and he would like to know if you would be willing to stop by."

"That would be great, actually."

"We'll be waiting for you then, Mr. Hammer."

"Thank you," he says gently before hanging up the phone and tossing it back to the coffee table. He runs his fingers through his hair, leans his head back on the chair and lets out a sigh, his eyes stuck to the ceiling. 

It takes Armie a moment to move again, tiredness and apprehension taking him over, but he forces himself up anyway. Fear was never something Armie allowed to consume him and he definitely wouldn't allow it to do it now, not because of something so small. He pushes himself up, kicks his shoes to the side and walks over to the bedroom, pieces of clothing falling to the ground as he does so.

** ****   
  
**

* * *

The classroom bursts into chatter, chairs being dragged around as everyone gets up from their seats and make their way out, while the professor cleans the black board. Sitting quietly in a chair at the far end of the class, Timothée has his arms crossed and his eyes distant, his mind drifting off to many different places and people, none of them inside this class room.

He snaps out of his trance when he feels a hand on his shoulder, which causes him to look up, slightly confused. He cocks an eyebrow as his best friend looks down at him, a worried expression on his face, one Timothée has gotten pretty used to on the last three months. After he left his parent's place, it was at Travis' New York home he stayed for a couple of days, before they both moved back to their little and old Ithaca apartment.

"Did you pay attention to anything today?"

"No, not really."

Travis sighs, sitting on the table. "Dude, you really gotta do something about this. I know classes started only three weeks ago, but this is our final year, you need to be on the top of your game."

"I know all of this, Travis, you don't have to keep telling me every single day."

"Then get the fuck up and do something with your life, Tim. I know you miss your daddy, but you can't live the rest of your life just dragging yourself around."

"You have got to stop calling him daddy, Travis."

"You want me to believe you never called him that," Travis says with a smirk as Timothée rolls his eyes.

"The situation was weird enough without me calling him daddy."

"I don't know, sleeping with your girlfriend's father and not calling him daddy? Seems a missed opportunity, to be honest."

Timothée stares at him for a second, then shakes his head and reaches for his backpack, swinging it over his shoulders as he gets up. He hears Travis chuckle as he rushes over to him, catching up just as he walks past the door.

"You also need to stop saying this out loud, no one has to know what happened during summer."

"Everyone already knows you and Riley broke up, which has raised lots of questions, specially because the girl is nowhere to be seen. Not even her friends know why she hasn't come back yet."

"I doubt Riley actually enjoyed this place, Travis. She just wanted an excuse to be away from her father and this seemed far enough."

"You really think that?" He asks as Timothée shrugs. "I mean, judging by what you told me, the woman was quite a bitch, but you think she would go through the trouble of getting into a fancy ass university just for spite?"

"One thing I've learned on the six months I spent with Riley, and is that she is capable of almost anything. That sweet smile of hers was just to fool people, because she truly was greedy and ready to take down whoever she needed to accomplish her things. I mean, who does that to their own father...not that I can really talk much about her, I agreed on being part of it."

"Well, there's a difference there."

"Is there? In my eyes, I'm just as bad as she is."

"You tried to stop it, Tim."

"Not hard enough, I allowed her to get the best of me. In the end, I lost the one thing I wanted."

"I'm sure you'll still have the chance to talk to your daddy."

"Seriously," Timothée says while rolling his eyes. "You have got to stop calling him that, just say his name."

"Fine, you still might find a way to talk to Mr....," Travis trails off as Timothée stops by the main entrance, his eyes distant again. "Are you fucking kidding me? You drifting off already?"

"He's here," Timothée nearly whispers as Travis takes a few steps back and stands beside him, slightly confused. "Armie is here."

"What? Where?"

"Tall, blond guy on the other side of the patio, wearing a black long sleeved shirt."

"Holy..." Travis smirks, patting Timothée's back. "Okay, I can see why you traded the daughter for the father, he's quite hot."

"Excuse me?"

"What?! I'm straight, but I still have eyes."

Timothée chuckles, shaking his head as he watches Armie walk down the patio, hands tucked inside his pocket as his eyes wander around the place. He swallows dryly, his heart pounding inside his chest; it's the first time he has seen Armie in three months and he can barely believe this is actually happening.

"Are you gonna stand here all day or you're gonna go over there and talk to him?"

"Talk to him? Travis, he hasn't replied to any of my texts in the last three months, what makes you think he will even look me in the eye?"

"Well, he definitely won't if you don't even give it a try." He rolls his eyes as Timothée turns to him. "He's right here, Timothée, and you have nothing to lose. Go over there and try to talk to him, what's the worst that can happen?"

"He can tell me to fuck off, that's what can happen."

"At least you'll have tried."

Timothée frowns, his heart nearly bursting out of his chest as he looks from Travis to Armie. He bites on his lip, takes a deep breath and nods his head, patting Travis' arm.

"You're right, I need to at least try."

"Go and then tell me how it went. I'll make sure to stay away from the apartment for most of the day, just in case you need it."

"Highly doubt, but thank you anyway."

As Travis shrugs, Timothée takes another deep breath and rushes around the patio, a lump on his throat as he approaches Armie, who stopped in front of one of the buildings, admiring the architecture.

"Armie?" His voice comes almost in a whisper and as Armie turns around, those beautiful blue eyes he has missed so much, finally in front of him again, Timothée nearly loses his breath.

"I knew it would be nearly impossible to come here without bumping into you."

Timothée doesn't say anything right away, he simply stands there and allows Armie's voice to fill his ears. He has dreamt of him every single night, wishing he could feel his touch, the softness of his beard, hear his soothing voice and stare deep into those ocean blue eyes and now he's got it. He is standing right in front of Armie and he doesn't even know what to say, no matter how many times he has rehearsed such moment in his head.

"What are you doing here?" He finally manages to say as Armie sighs, his hands sliding to his pockets.

"I came to talk to the dean, cancel Riley's enrollment."

"Oh, so she's not coming back?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but I do know even if she decides to come back, I'm not gonna be the one paying for it."

"What you mean you don't know?"

"I haven't seen Riley in nearly three months, Timothée."

"Are you serious?"

Armie nods slowly, his eyes wandering around the area as he does his best to keep his focus away from Timothée. Hearing his voice, looking at him, it's all too much.

"After you left, we talked a couple of times, but only to solve everything between us. She got what she wanted, so now it's up to her to decide what she wants to do with her life."

"You gave her the money?" Timothée asks incredulous, instinctively taking a step closer to Armie. "So in the end, me telling you the truth didn't change anything."

"It did change things, because it made me see who my daughter really was," he says as his eyes finally find Timothée's. "I thank you for that."

"But you still gave her the money."

"Things are not always easy to deal with, Timothée. I did what I thought was best for me and for everyone."

Timothée nods, trying to build up enough courage to say everything he so desperately wants to say, everything he has been keeping inside of him for the last three months. But no matter what he does, he just can't seem to be able to put it out. The fear of being rejected by Armie bigger than anything he has ever felt.

"I should go now," Armie says while taking a step back.

Absent-mindedly, Timothée reaches out for him, his hand holding onto his arm and keeping him place. They both avert their eyes to his hand, which lingers in Armie's arm until they lock eyes again.

"Please, don't go."

"Timothée..."

"Let's sit down for coffee so we can talk for a bit."

"There's nothing to talk."

"Please," he nearly begs, his green eyes desperate. "I'm not asking for much, Armie, just a couple minutes to explain myself."

"Explain what, Timothée? I know enough."

"Please, Armie. If after I'm done talking you still don't want to look me in the eye, then I'll disappear from your life forever."

Armie sighs, staring down at him for a long moment, before closing his eyes and nodding his head.

"Fine, say what you got to say."

"Thank you."

  
  


* * *

The coffee shop is buzzing, dozens of students walking in and out every single minute, while the baristas rush to guarantee everyone has their order. Sitting on the far corner, near one of the large windows, Timothée has his fingers intertwined and his eyes focused on the large cup of coffee in front of him. He still finds it hard to look Armie straight in the eyes, his emotions running wild inside of him, consuming him in ways he never truly felt before.

But not at all surprising, Timothée can finally say he has managed to concentrate on something. As Armie explains to him exactly what happened between him and Riley, how difficult their conversation was and just how distant and unimpressed she was by his pain, Timothée registers every single word that leaves his lips, every little sigh he produces between each word and how painful he sounds at some points. They truly caused a huge pain in him, which is something Timothée will never be able to forgive himself for.

"....in the end, I did what I thought was best for everyone. She got the apartment she so badly wanted and I allowed her to take control of the money her mother left her."

"Was that enough for her?" Timothée nearly whispers, his eyes raising to meet Armie's. "Because the last time we talked, it seemed to me that she was willing to ask for a lot more."

"Her mother was the only child of a very rich family, Timothée. Riley is coming out of this whole mess with nearly a million dollars worth of money, she will be fine."

"I know she can handle herself, she knows what she wants and she will do everything she can to reach her goals."

"And use anyone, apparently."

Timothée nods, biting on his lip as his fingers tap on the wooden table. "Armie, I need you to know that I never had any intentions of hurting you. I wasn't in a very good place when Riley came to me and offered this whole thing, so at the rush of the moment, I thought it would be an interesting thing to do."

"Seduce your girlfriend's father so she could steal his money seemed like an interesting thing to do?"

"No. She told me the idea was to get you to allow her access to what it was already hers, after we arrived at your place, she told me she wanted more and that's when I tried to back out."

"And why didn't you?"

"Because she wouldn't allow me."

"Riley might have turned out to be quite manipulative, Timothée, but I doubt she could force you into anything."

"You are right, she couldn't. But the moment I got there and was face to face with you, Armie, things changed and all I wanted was to be with you, to feel you close to me. Many times during those days I thought of telling you the truth, but I knew what that entailed. I was gonna lose you."

"You had no problem telling me in the end."

"Because I needed to do something to stop Riley. I couldn't allow her to take everything from you, to keep on lying to you, so even though I knew I would lose you forever, I had to do it." He stops for a second, trying to fight back the tears. "I fell in love with you, Armie, none of the things I told you were lies, none of the moments we spent together were an act."

Armie remains silent for a moment, his hand wrapped around the cup of coffee while his eyes wander through Timothée's face.

"I wish I could believe you, but I fear a part of me will always fear that you're not being completely truthful."

Timothée remains silent, no words he can come up with right now would mean much, but the pain inside his chest only seems to grow.

"I allowed you in, I gave all of myself to you and in the process ruined the most important relationship I had in my life. I watched myself fall for your smile, your eyes and your personality, only to find out that I was nothing but a wicked little game to you."

"You were not," he protests, shaking his head. "You might have been once, but not after we met, not after I heard your voice for the first time or saw you smile. I meant every single word, Armie."

Now Armie is the one to remain in silence, his heart pounding inside his chest as he stares at Timothée, million thoughts running through his head. He sighs, averting his eyes to the coffee cup in front of him when he hears the chair move. As he looks back up, he watches Timothée get up and grab his backpack, about to walk past him. He takes a hold of his arm before he can go anywhere though, a shiver running down his spine as he touches him again for the first time in months. Their eyes meet and Armie arches an eyebrow in wonder, which causes Timothée to sigh.

"Stay, Timothée."

"What's the point of me staying here, Armie? I can talk and talk, but if you can't forgive me, what's the point in all of this?"

"Try to see things from my point of view here, okay? I was betrayed by my own daughter, the man I was falling in love with lied to me. You can't simply expect me to forgive you like this and pretend nothing happened."

Timothée shakes his head as he sits back on the chair. "I'm not asking you to pretend nothing happened, Armie, that would be impossible. I have not once forgotten about every single second we spent together, or the pain in your eyes as I told you the truth. I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive myself for the things I did and I can live with that, what I can't live with is the idea that you hate me."

"That's the problem, Timothée, I don't hate you. This whole thing would be a lot easier if I could hate you and Riley, but I can't."

"So what? Where do we go from here?"

"Maybe you could show me around Ithaca," he says with a shrug as Timothée cocks an eyebrow. "Meanwhile you could explain in detail everything that happened during summer. Does that sound okay?"

It takes him a minute, but Timothée eventually nods, a small smile appearing on the corner of his lips at the mere thought of spending at least a couple more minutes with Armie.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

  
  


* * *

Timothée closes the door behind him, his eyes never leaving Armie, who stands quietly by the side, hands tucked inside his pockets. He takes in a deep breath, not entirely sure of how to proceed with things anymore; while they were walking around the streets of Ithaca things seemed easier, the fact they were never actually alone making the whole situation a little less awkward and tense.

"I'd say to not pay much attention to the place, but judging by the fact this whole apartment is as big as your living room, I think it's hard not to."

"It's a very nice place."

"It's a shoe box compared to your house."

"No, it's not."

"I've been to your house, Armie, I know it is." As Armie chuckles slightly, Timothée can't help but feel a bit more confident. Maybe it won't be such a disaster. "Would you like something to drink? I don't have a selection as big as yours, but I'm sure we have something you'd enjoy."

"Yeah, I'd like something to drink."

"Just give me a second."

Armie nods, a small smile on the corner of his lips as he watches Timothée walk away to the kitchen. He turns around, eyes scanning the small -but still very nice- apartment for a moment. He takes his phone out, checking a couple of messages, then tosses it to the couch. He pushes the sleeves of his shirt up, walks over to the window and peeks through the shutters, watching some kids gather on the square across the building.

"Here it is," Timothée whispers and Armie immediately turns around, the distance between them mere inches. "There isn't any Scotch in this apartment and our beer is way too cheap, so I thought a Cuba Libre could do the kick?"

"A beer would be fine, I told you I don't have a problem with it."

"Yet, I've never seen you drink any while I was at the house."

Armie smirks and takes the drink in his hand, his finger brushing softly against Timothée´s. He takes a couple sips of the drink, his eyes locked on Timothée, who stands there quiet, clearly unsure of what to do or say. He can't really blame him, he isn't very sure of how to deal with things right now either. Everything he thinks of saying seems either too much or not enough.

Timothée sighs, rubbing his hands on his jeans, his foot tapping the floor slowly as he tries to figure out what to say right now. As much as he tries, he can't really read Armie's expression very well and he is still confused on where this whole thing is leading them to. 

"So," he starts off a bit awkwardly. "I would offer you a tour of the place, but there's nothing other than this to see. You can sit down if you want, or we could just head back outside and..."

Timothée stops the moment Armie slides a hand through is neck and pulls him closer, smashing their lips together in an intense and nearly earth shattering kiss. He hears the glass hit the floor, but doesn't even have time to think much about it, the touch of Armie's hand sliding down his waist and embracing him is everything he can think or care about at the moment.

"Fuck," Armie murmurs as he pulls away breathless, his chest heaving as he stares down at Timothée, who seems a bit taken back by every thing that suddenly happened. "I've tried everything I could to keep you off of my mind the past three months, I've done my best to forget you, but I simply couldn't. You were the first thing on my mind when I woke up, the last thing I thought of before going to sleep, I have this raging fire that builds up inside of me whenever I remember your eyes, the touch of your skin against mine or how your lips taste. It seems like I can't quit you."

"Then don't."

Timothée slides his arms around Armie's neck as he pulls him to another kiss, their lips dancing together in perfect synchrony. He smiles through the kiss as Armie's hands slide down his body and over to his thighs, which he grips tightly before pulling him up and forcing his legs to wrap around his hips. With his fingers knotted on his dark blond hair, Timothée tilts his head back slightly as Armie lays kisses down his jaw and neck, the velvet touch of his lips against his warm skin something Timothée missed more than anything.

"Where's your bedroom?"

"The door on the left," Timothée says in between short moans.

Armie swiftly makes his way to the room, kicking the door shut behind them before he walks to the bed, laying Timothée down and nestling himself in between his legs, their lips never leaving each other's. He slides his hands down Timothée's sides, shivers running down his spine when he feels his skin against his fingertips. It's incredible how the lightest touch can cause so much to him. 

He pulls away only when Timothée grips onto his shirt and pulls it off of him, rolling them over on the bed shortly after. He stares down at him while he crawls down his body, laying kisses down his stomach, a hand knotted on his chest hair while the other works on his pants. He squirms around on the bed, helping Timothée kick of his pants and then swiftly reaches out for his shirt, taking off of him and throwing to the ground along with his.

Timothée then kneels down on the bed, unzipping his own pants and taking them off in record time, his naked body pressed against Armie's shortly after. He kisses him deeply, goosebumps filling his skin as he feels Armie's fingers slide down his back and to his ass. He opens his legs wider, allowing him space and moans softly when his fingers rub against his rim. His nails drag onto Armie's skin, his breathing gets heavier and as the first finger enters him, Timothée sighs in contentment.

Armie drags his tongue across Timothée's skin, his finger gently opening him up. He steals a quick glance at him, the pleasure and joy in his eyes something he will have engraved in his mind forever. Unable to stay away, Armie catches his lips in yet another kiss, wishing he could satisfy the need for him after three long months of silence.

As Armie guides his cock towards Timothée's entrance, they both moan, the feeling that was so familiar throughout the seven days they were together, had turned into a memory they craved for in the last three months. Once he finally pushes himself inside of Timothée, Armie keeps his forehead pressed against his, blue eyes taking in ever micro expression he does, his little whimpers sounding like a song played by angels.

Armie absolutely loved Timothée and he would be stupid to not give him a chance to prove himself right, prove that he meant every word and apology he said the last three months, but especially today. After years, Armie finally had a chance to be with someone who made him laugh and smile, someone who made him happy. Now, they had the opportunity to try and be together without shame and regret. Armie had happiness right there at his reach and he wouldn't let it go to waste. 

  
  


* * *

Timothée's eyes open abruptly, the sunlight coming in through the open curtains. It takes him a second to get his thoughts back in order, but the strong arm wrapped around his naked body quickly does the job. His eyes wander to the clock on the bedside table, a yawn escaping him as he sees it's still five in the afternoon. He turns around slowly, a wide smile appearing on his face when he sees Armie lying beside him, a few strands of blond hair falling down his forehead.

He gently pushes some of the hair back, his hand then cupping his cheek, feeling his beard against his palm. It's kind of surreal to him to be lying in the same bed as Armie right now, to have his arm tightly wrapped around his waist and feel his warmth against his body. Timothée moves closer to him, feeling his fingertips brush against his spine, causing shivers to run through his entire body. There are hundreds of million emotions going through his body right now, but happiness and fulfillment are the ones more latent. 

"For how long you're gonna keep staring at me," Armie murmurs, his sleepy voice even more hoarse than usual. "Not that I mind, though."

"I will stare at you until I can actually believe this is happening," he whispers back, his thumb gently tracing Armie's bottom lip. 

Armie finally opens his eyes, a warm smile on his lips as he pulls Timothée closer, only so he can then slide his hand from his back to his face. He pushes some hair behind Timothée's ear, allows their noses to quickly brush against one another and then kisses him, slow and passionately. When Timothée's hand slides inside his hair and his tongue brushes against his, Armie feels his entire body catch on fire, his only thought how incredible it is to be back with him. 

"You have no idea how much I've missed your kisses," Timothée whispers through pressed lips. "You're all I could think of the past three months."

"I'm here now," Armie says with a smile, his finger gently tracing Timothée's face.

"We should talk, right? Discuss exactly where this whole thing leaves us and...," he stops when Armie kisses him once more, rolling them over so he can hover on top of him. "Or maybe not."

Armie chuckles, leaning his forehead against his. "We should talk, that's obvious, but I want to make sure we enjoy every single second we have together."

"When do you have to go back home?"

"Tomorrow."

"Already? Can't you stay a little longer?"

"I wish I could, but I have a meeting on Wednesday morning in California and I can't miss it." Timothée nods, his smile dropping a little. "Come with me to Manhattan."

"What?"

"I'm staying in my apartment in Manhattan, come with me."

"It's a three hour drive to Manhattan, Armie."

"You'll sleep there with me. Listen, we can go out for dinner, talk things through and then head back to my apartment. I know you have classes tomorrow morning and I don't want to be the reason why you miss anything important, but there's absolutely no way I can walk out of this apartment today without you by my side."

Armie's words bring a cheeky grin to Timothée's face while his hands slide down his back, resting on his hips. He stares at Armie for a second, his blue eyes so intense and hypnotic, he can barely focus on speaking.

"It's been a while since I enjoyed the Manhattan nightlife."

"Then we'll do it together," he says in between light kisses.

Timothée nods, wrapping his arms around Armie's neck and pulling him down for a tight hug. He buries his face in the crook of his neck, taking in his scent as he closes his eyes, happiness consuming him, although there is still one thing that keeps bugging him.

"Do you trust me?"

Armie raises his head to look at Timothée, who stares at him with a serious look on his face. He sighs, rolls back to the bed and stares up at the ceiling, feeling Timothée's hand slide to his chest.

"Be honest, I can take it."

"I would be lying if I said I trust you completely, but I doubt anyone starts a relationship trusting someone blindly," he explains while turning to look at Timothée, who nods. 

"What does that mean?"

"That I want to give us a chance, even if it will take me more than just a day to..."

"It's okay. As long as you're willing to give me a chance, I know I can prove to you I am being completely honest. I´m in love with you, Armie, and I started things the wrong way, but I know we can make it work this time around."

Armie nods, a little smile on his face as pulls Timothée closer, wrapping his arms around his body and kissing his hair.

"I ´m in love with you, too." 

  
  


* * *

The skyline of Manhattan seems even more stunning than usual, the night lights sparkling like diamonds, although Timothée is afraid that after the day he's had, he might be enhancing everything around him. Being back with Armie was scary, thrilling and exciting, a combination of emotions that culminated on a laughing fit inside the bathroom when he went to shower.

Even after hours, it was still surreal to accept the fact Armie was indeed by his side, that they had kissed, made love and that Armie, despite everything, was willing to give him a chance to prove himself right. They were together, they would try to make their relationship work against all odds. That was a lot more than he had expected when he stepped in to talk to him, specially after three months of complete silence. But maybe that's exactly what they needed, silence and distance to fully understand what they felt and what they wanted.

And Timothée wanted Armie by his side more than anything else in the world, and he would do whatever it took for their relationship to be a happy, healthy and lasting one.

With a wide smile on his face, he takes a look around the area, feeling Armie's arm slide down to his waist and pull him closer, his lips kissing his temple. He looks up at him, a hand gripping onto Armie's shirt and keeping him as near as possible. He wishes he could freeze time, remain like this forever. The city lights and them, nothing else.

"You're so damn cute," Armie whispers in his ear as they nearly stumble around the streets, not daring to take their hands off of each other.

"Just cute?"

"What? You don't like that?" Timothée shrugs and Armie chuckles. "Well, you're also sexy and very naughty, which I truly appreciate."

"Do you, Mr. Hammer?"

Armie sighs, gripping tightly onto Timothée's waist and pulling him against a wall, his face mere inches away from his.

"Do you have any idea how much I missed hearing those words leave your lips?"

"I can say it over and over again if you want to, Mr. Hammer."

"Please, do it."

"Mr. Hammer," he whispers, a smirk on his face as he leans on his tiptoes, his arms wrapping around Armie's neck. "Mr. Hammer, Mr. Hammer, Mr. Hamm..."

Armie kisses him vigorously, his body completely pressed against Timothée's, his tongue exploring his mouth as if it was the first time. Getting on a plane back to California will be one of the hardest things Armie will do in his life.

Timothée pulls on Armie's bottom lip, opening his eyes to see the expression of pure ecstasy on his lover's face. He slides his fingers down his hair, grips on it and gently pulls it back, smirking at the little moan that escapes him.

"As much as I'd love to fuck your brains out right here, we should remind ourselves this is not a hiking track in California, but a busy New York street."

"Ummm," Timothée murmurs while nodding. "Fuck my brains out? That sounds like a great idea, Mr. Hammer. Maybe we should just skip dinner and head to your apartment?"

Armie chuckles, pecks his lips and then pulls away, taking his hand in his. "We would starve ourselves and I plan on tiring you out tonight, so maybe we shouldn't skip dinner. Besides, you were the one who said we should talk, right?"

"Talking is overrated."

"Like happy endings?" He teases, a smile forming on Timothée's lips at the realization he still remembers such thing. "Or did you change your mind about that?"

"I might have," he whispers and lean in to place a kiss on Armie's cheek. "Thanks to you."

Armie simply smiles and stops in front of a large and fancy door, which opens swiftly. He nods towards the hostess, but a loud and enthusiastic voice comes before the woman can even say anything.

"Mr. Hammer, what a pleasure to have you here once again."

"Hello, Richard, it's great to be back."

"The usual table?"

Armie looks over at Timothée, squeezing his hand gently. "Actually, the private room would be better tonight."

"Of course, come with me."

"Private room?" Timothée whispers while following him inside the restaurant.

"A secluded area upstairs with a view to city," Armie explains, winking at him.

"You're full of surprises aren't you?"


	15. The Devil I love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I´m saving the best for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the oficial end of Wicked Game (although we have a very Wicked Game epilogue coming) and I hope you´ll enjoy it. Thank you for the comments, the kudos and the words of support, this story turned out to be a lot more than I expected and I am extremely happy with the support you all have given me. I love you all.

**Day One Hundred And Sixteen**

**The Devil I Love **

****   
  


Timothée wakes up with a sigh, burying his face in the pillows as he lazily pulls the sheets on top of his naked body. He can smell eggs and coffee, he can hear movement on the distant, but he is way too focused on the intoxicating smell that comes from the pillows to even move. It´s the smell of Armie, one he craved for months and now he wishes he could capture in a little bottle to keep it with him forever, something he could open and inhale whenever he felt the distance was too much.

Lazily, he turns around on the bed and opens his eyes, groaning at the brightness that comes in through the floor-to-ceiling windows. He smiles as he lies there, eyes focused on the astonishing view of Manhattan, but his mind going through every moment he shared with Armie the previous night. He couldn´t remember a time he had been that happy, or when he felt so loved and desired. It seemed like when he was with Armie, every emotion was enhanced.

"Good morning," the husky voice echoes in the quiet apartment, catching Timothée´s attention.

He looks to the side while sitting up on the bed, his smile growing as he sees Armie leaned against the bedroom wall; shirtless, with his sweatpants hanging incredible low, a tray of food on his hands and the most beautiful smile plastered on his face. Timothée doesn´t even want to pay much attention to his bed hair and beard, otherwise he would probably jump him right there and then.

"Good morning."

"I made us breakfast," he says while placing the tray down on the bedside table, his hand gently reaching out for Timothée´s cheek as he sits down on the edge of the bed. 

"Why didn´t you wake me up? I could have helped you."

"You looked like an angel, I didn´t want to disturb you."

"An angel?"

"Well, you´re my devil, but you look like an angel."

"I kind of like that description," he nearly whispers before hooking his fingers inside Armie´s hair and pulling him closer. He stares at him deeply in the eye, their noses brushing together while he runs a hand down Armie´s beard, feeling it tickle his palm. 

Timothée moves closer to him, tightening his grip on his hair while he presses their lips together, kissing him tenderly at first, only to lose himself in his desire, kissing him as if Armie is an oasis in the middle of the desert.

He moans softly when Armie slides a hand down his waist and presses their bodies together, his chest hair rubbing against his smooth chest. Completely surrendered to his touch, Timothée allows his body to go pliant against Armie´s, who swiftly climbs on the bed and lays him down. 

His lips trace down his jaw, his neck and his shoulder, his teeth drag across his skin and when Timothée is already shivering and whimpering, Armie latches his lips against his warm skin and sucks on it. Instinctively, Timothée sinks his nails on his biceps, presses his thighs against his hips and with his heels, pulls Armie closer.

Suddenly for Timothée, happiness has a name, and it´s called Armie.

"I fucking love you," he whispers while bringing Armie´s face closer to his, his greenish eyes sparkling with joy and desire. 

Armie grins, pecking on his lips teasingly before kissing him again, his large hands sliding down to his waist. He keeps him close, kissing him until he can no longer breathe, and when he pulls away and looks Timothée in the eye, he is overtaken by an avalanche of emotions. 

"I wish I didn´t have to leave you," Armie finally says, although his voice is barely a whisper.

"Then don´t leave me."

"You better believe, if I had the chance to postpone this meeting, I would."

"I know," Timothée smiles, tracing his finger down Armie´s jaw. "But I know how important work is for you, so I understand that you have to go. Besides, if you stay, I´ll end up missing class for the whole week."

"And that´s not something we want it to happen."

"No, it´s not." He chuckles, pecking Armie´s lips. "At what time is your flight?"

"At six in the afternoon."

"But that only gives us...," he trails off, looking around the bedroom for a clock, until he spots one by the dresser. "Eight hours together."

"We should make the best out of them."

"We could explore the city a little bit then, I could show some of my favorite places."

"Or," Armie smirks, bringing his body incredibly close to his. "We could stay here the whole time, watch a movie and make out. We don´t even need to leave the bed, you know?"

"Not even for food?"

"No. I could hire this amazing chef, he would come here and cook whatever we want for the whole day."

"What? No, we´re not gonna do that."

"Why not?"

"Armie, we don´t need to hire a chef to cook for us."

"We don´t have to, but we could do it."

"No, I don´t want to." The serious tone in his voice quickly catches Armie´s attention and Timothée sighs, biting on his lip as he tries to avert his stare.

"C´mon, tell me."

"There´s nothing to say."

"Timothée, we agreed that we would be honest with each other."

He sighs, nodding his head slowly while he pushes himself up, pulling the sheets back on top of his body. He looks down at his hand for a moment, watching from the corner of his eye as Armie sits down, a frown upon his face.

"You can tell me everything, Tim."

"I just don´t want you to spend your money on me, okay? I screwed up once, and I want to make sure you know I´m not with you for the money. So while a fancy chef seems like a lovely idea, there´s still countless amazing things we can do around Manhattan without spending thousands."

"The chef was my idea, Tim."

"I know, but I need to be honest with you. I don´t want you paying for stuff all the time, okay?" As Armie nods, Timothée sighs, taking his hand. "I want us to do things we both can enjoy, and I´m not saying you can´t use your money on us, I just want to make sure we share most of the things."

"Okay, so you want to share the bills, I get it."

Timothée chuckles, shaking his head. "I´m serious, Armie."

"I know and I admire you for it. I will be allowed to spoil you from time to time though, right?"

"I like being spoiled from time to time."

"Good," he winks and pulls Timothée down on top of him, smiling wide as his giggles fills the air. "I think I´ll start right now."

****   
  
  


* * *

****   
  
  


During his days in California, Timothée was able to meet two sides of Armie; the laid back one, who would lounge by the pool and read a book while sipping a Mojito. And the serious business man, who would take calls late at night if necessary, rush to the office and do whatever he needed to guarantee everything was running smoothly. 

But for the last twenty-four hours, Timothée had the chance to meet a new side of him, one who was carefree, dressed in jeans and a simple t-shirt, that chuckled whenever he saw something amusing and that loved the vibrant life of New York. Timothée didn´t need much time to figure out he loved all sides of him, but he loved even more the fact Armie was in touch with every single one of them and was proud.

For instance, seeing Armie Hammer, a CEO of a multimillionaire company leaned against a food truck, stuffing his mouth with yet another falafel was something he didn´t really imagine when he first arrived in California. But as he stands beside him, chuckling as he watches him eat with the ferocity of a lion, Timothée realizes the scene suits him perfectly. 

Armie might look like a Greek God statue come to life and might have build a whole company from scratch, but he´s only thirty-seven years old. He´s fun, he´s intelligent and he has a natural sympathy that draws everyone in. Maybe even too much for Timothée´s liking. 

"Fuck, this is delicious," he nearly moans as Timothée shakes his head and pulls him with him down the street. "No, seriously, you gotta try this out."

Timothée looks up at him, a wide smile on his face as Armie reaches for a falafel, dips on the sauce and feeds it to him, his blue eyes wide as he waits for him to say something. 

"So? What you think?"

"I don´t mean to burst your bubble, but I´ve had falafel my whole life, Armie."

"I know, but you have to admit this is in a whole other level. I never had one that tasted this good."

"You really love food, don´t you?"

"It is my biggest love."

Timothée shakes his head and turns around, walking backwards so he can look at Armie. "Am I gonna have to compete with food from now on? I don´t think that´s fair, you know."

Armie chuckles, hooking an arm around Timothée´s waist and pulling him back to him, kissing him quickly. "You taste and feel better than any food, so I think you´re safe."

He smirks, wrapping his arms around Armie´s neck and pulling him down for a proper kiss, biting softly on his bottom lip as he pulls away. He steps away with a smile, chuckles as he sees a bit of sauce on the corner of Armie´s mouth and swipes it away with his finger, which he promptly sucks on it afterwards.

"And there´s the devil," Armie mumbles as Timothée laughs and grabs his hand, leading him down the street.

"C´mon, there´s still so many places I want to show you."

****   
  


* * *

****   
  
  
  


Armie stands with his arms crossed, blue eyes watching the view and a small smile on his lips. For years he lived a life where he thought he was happy, but if he had learned something the past four months, is that the life he lived wasn´t exactly as happy as he thought it was.

While jumping from one partner to another seemed fun, having someone he actually cared with him was a lot more exciting. Timothée brought back to Armie emotions he never thought he would experience again in his life. He knows a relationship is no paradise, there are many ups and downs, but Armie is happy he is giving himself and Timothée a chance.

He feels a hand on his waist and looks over his shoulder, a wide smile appearing on his face as he sees Timothée standing there. He wraps an arm around him shoulders, bringing him closer to him as they walk down the High Line Park, which is packed with people, that just like them, are enjoying the warm and sunny day in Manhattan.

As Timothée points out some buildings, explaining some of his favorite spots or the places he used to hang out with his friends, Armie looks down at him with pure adoration, making sure he takes in every single word he says. He wants to know everything about Timothée, he wants to engrave in his brain everything that makes him laugh and cry. 

"Are you even listening to what I am saying, Armie?"

"Of course I am."

"Really? Because it seems like you´re just staring at me".

"Can you blame me?" Armie chuckles, shaking his head. "I´m staring at you because you´re the most gorgeous human being on the planet, but I´ll let you know, I am indeed listening to every single thing you say."

"Nice answer, Mr. Hammer."

"Would you save that for when we are alone?"

"I´m not sure I can do that, Mr. Hammer."

"I´m serious, Timothée."

"Who says I´m not?" He smirks, his hands sliding down to Armie´s waist. "You asked for a devil, Mr. Hammer, now you gotta learn how to deal with it."

"You´re a lot of trouble, aren´t you?"

"I heard you like trouble."

"Lucky for you," he says before pulling him by the shirt, kissing him softly. He cradles his face, his thumb gently tracing his cheek as he watches him lick his lips. "We still have a couple of hours ahead of us, is there any other place you´d like to show me?"

"Wanna go to my parent´s house?"

"Yeah, that might be a bit too soon."

"I´m joking, Armie. They don´t even know about you, I can´t just show up with you on my arms."

"Okay, first, you´d be the one in my arms. Secondly, why they don´t know about me yet?"

"What you wanted me to say? That I broke up with Riley because I was sleeping with her father? My mom was already way too worried about me back then, I thought it would be better to just let that one go."

"Well, I can understand that."

"But don´t worry, I plan on telling them everything."

"You don´t have to. I mean, they might recognize the name, but you don´t have to tell the whole story, right?"

"Honestly? It would be a lot easier to tell them that we got along very well and that after I broke up with Riley, something changed between us. But after everything that happened last summer, I promised myself I would be a lot more truthful about everything, so I´m not gonna hide that from them. Even if they might be disappointed in me for a while."

"They are your parents, Tim, they love you and even if they are disappointed, it won´t last long."

"Is that how you think things will go with you and Riley?"

"That´s a different situation. Riley looked me dead in the eye and said she hated me, she even insinuated that it would have been easier to kill me, so we can´t really compare."

"Fuck, I´m so sorry."

"You don´t need to be sorry."

"Oh yes, I do." Timothée says while holding tight onto Armie´s arms. "I will never forgive myself for what I did to you, Armie, for helping her."

"If I can forgive you, Timothée, you´ll eventually be able to forgive yourself."

"You´re a saint for forgiving me, Armie, not many people in your situation would do the same."

"I did it because I love you, Tim. Also, not giving you a chance means I would lose the chance of being happy again, which is something I´m not willing to do."

"Can I tell you something? Which might make me look like a total idiot?"

"Yes, you can tell me anything."

"No one has ever said they loved me before." Armie remains quiet, his blue eyes focused on Timothée´s face, which turns a bright pink. "I mean, only my family, but you get what..."

"It´s a shame no one has ever told you that, because you deserve to hear it every single day."

"I doubt it."

"Don´t," Armie says while leaning their foreheads together. "I´ll make sure to tell you every single day."

****   
  


* * *

****   
  
  


The door is kicked close, while the until now silent apartment is filled with chuckles and moans. Their footsteps are a bit chaotic, they stumble around the place like two drunk teenagers, who only got a few minutes alone. Pieces of clothing are scattered to the ground one by one, leaving a mess on what used to be a clean living room.

Their kisses are sloppy, rushed and desperate. Their hands travel through each other's body as if this was the last time they would ever be together, and touching was the only way to preserve a memory. Maybe it was their way of celebrating their reunion, maybe it was the need to keep this moment engraved in their brains once Armie got inside his plane and left to California.

A gasp escapes Timothée when Armie pushes him against the glass windows, the cold material a delicious contrast against his burning skin. His leg hooks around Armie's hip, his hands grab tightly onto his hair and as he tilts his head to the side, he smiles in pure delight, feeling Armie sink his teeth into his flesh.

Armie slides his hands down Timothée's sides, electric shocks rushing through his whole body. He will never get used to the way his body responds to Timothée, but he has a feeling that this is one of the reasons why he loves him so much. Timothée makes Armie feel more alive than he has been in years. He forces his jeans open, sneaks a hand inside and tightly wraps his hand around Timothée's cock, stroking him lazily. 

Timothée moans, his hair falling down his forehead as he takes deep breaths, sweat dripping down his forehead, shivers running down his spine and his whole body feeling like it's about to burst into flames. He leans forward, nibbles on Armie's ear, yanks his head back and then forcefully brings him into a kiss, their tongues fighting for control in a heated battle where they are both winners.

With a swift movement, Armie pulls Timothée up and wraps his legs around his hips, his hand sneakily traveling to the back of his jeans. He squeezes his ass cheeks, gives it a quick slap and then slides a finger to Timothée's hole, circling the rim for a moment, loving the little sounds that Timothée produces. By the time he makes it to the bedroom, Armie is impossibly hard, his cock twitching inside his pants, begging for freedom.

Timothée moans at the emptiness when Armie moves his finger out of his ass, but a smile soon appears on his face when he lies him down on the bed, crawling on top of his body. He watches in pure awe as Armie moves swiftly on the bed, removing both of their jeans and throwing it to the side. He doesn't hesitate one second before leaning forward and engulfing his cock in his mouth, sucking him in earnest. No one has ever made him feel so good.

And by now, Armie is practically an expert on what makes him feel good, so he takes his time, alternating from deep throating him, to just focusing on the tip, his tongue swirling around the head and running through his slit. His back arches, his eyes close in pure ecstasy, his hands grip onto his blond hair and as he nears an orgasm, a sweet and long moan passes his lips. If Timothée was religious, he probably would be shouting hallelujah.

Armie stops as soon as he senses Timothée is about to cum, his lust filled eyes staring straight into his while he crawls his body, his hands resting on his hips. He lays wet kisses all over his chest, leaving a shiny trail behind, until he finally leans their foreheads together, a smile coming to his lips as he watches Timothée. He kisses him passionately, his own moans flowing as Timothée reaches in between them to stroke his cock, get him ever harder than he already was.

When Armie finally enters him, there's an explosion on emotions that go through him, something he had experienced the day before too. He had Timothée back in his life now, things suddenly made sense again. Gently, Armie starts moving his hips forward, thrusting onto Timothée, who takes a tight grip of his arms and moves in perfect synchrony to him.

It's almost as if they are a puzzle, fitting together perfectly to create a masterpiece. They move together, breath together, love one another with an intensity they had never experienced before and with each thrust, each grunt that brings them closer to their orgasm, it becomes clearer and clearer that they belong in each other's arms.

Panting and sweating, Armie increases his speed, nearly slamming his body against Timothée's, who throws his head back and bites hard on his lip as his body starts to tremble and his toes curl up. He cums with a gasp, his semen spraying all over his stomach, just as he feels the first spurts of Armie's cum fill him up. He shudders, whimpers and drags his nails through Armie's back, a low chuckle escaping him when Armie collapses on top of him, gasping for air.

They remain quiet for a moment, Armie's cock slowly sliding out of Timothée, who lazily strokes his back and lays sweet kisses down his shoulder. Their time is running out and they both wish they could stay right there forever, without worrying about work, school or anything else. Just them, together forever.

Armie sighs, rolling to the bed and pulling Timothée with him, his arm tightly wrapped around his body while he smiles at him. When Timothée cradles his face, he immediately leans in to his touch, closing his eyes for a brief second. 

"I'm gonna miss you," Timothée barely whispers as Armie nods, places a kiss on his lips and brings him closer to him in a tight hug. 

****   
  


* * *

****   
  
  


"So, what do you think?" 

Timothée asks, inquisiting eyes locked on Armie while he cleans the corner of his mouth. He is sitting across from him on the bed, sheets wrapped around their naked bodies and a small tray lying in between them.

"I think this is the best grilled cheese I´ve ever had in my life."

"Okay, you don´t have to lie."

"No no, I mean it."

"You´re saying my grilled cheese is better than Maria´s?" Armie makes a face, pondering the question as Timothée laughs and slaps his arm. "I thought you said we should be honest to each other entering this relationship, Mr. Hammer."

"Oh, this is just grilled cheese."

"Today, you lie to me about my grilled cheese. Tomorrow, you lie about my pasta, and when you least expect, you´ll be eating a horrible dinner because you keep telling me my cooking is good."

"I think you´re getting ahead of yourself there," Armie says in between chuckles as Timothée shrugs his shoulders. "But I promise I will never lie about your grilled cheese again."

"Oh, so you were actually lying."

"No," he protests. "That´s not what I was saying."

"I don´t know what to think anymore, Mr. Hammer. How can I ever trust you again?"

Armie laughs, that look of innocence he got so used to during summer, back on Timothée´s face. It´s incredible how he can look so young and naïve, but still be confident, strong and malicious.

"Okay, since you want honesty, I don´t think Maria has ever made me grilled cheese."

"I beg your pardon?"

Armie nods, a smile on the corner of his lips. 

"She used to make for Riley sometimes, but only when she was little. Besides, my mom was all about healthy food, so I was never the kind of kid, or teenager, who had much in the house. So, of course, when I moved on my own and Maria took care of the kitchen, she kind of followed that same pattern."

"So, you never had grilled cheese, but had a child at sixteen. What kind of life were you living, Mr. Hammer?"

"One that led me to being a millionaire at twenty-one years old."

"Well, now you´re just showing off."

"Do I still need to show off to you?"

Timothée bites his lip, a little frown on his face as he pretends to think about the subject. Armie laughs, pinching his chin and swiftly kissing him on the lips before stuffing his mouth with another bite of grilled cheese.

"You don´t have to do anything to impress me, I´m already hooked on you, Mister."

"I´ll make sure to use that on my favor."

"But since we mentioned Maria," Timothée pauses for a second, a little apprehensive. "How do you think Maria will react when she finds out we are together?"

"I honestly don´t know, but I don´t think she will be a problem."

"Well, she kind of hates me."

"Maria doesn´t hate you, Tim."

"I´m pretty sure she does, Armie. The looks she would give me throughout the days I was there, and the way she talked to me on the day I left, I know she´s not a fan of mine."

"Wait, what did she tell you?"

"It´s nothing important."

"Timothée, please, tell me."

"It wasn´t a big deal, Armie. She told me how I´d never be able to forget your face and that would be my curse, little did she know I had a lot more of guilt inside of me than she could ever imagine." He shakes his head, trying to put a smile on his face. "But I can totally understand her side, she was trying her best to protect you and Riley, and at that moment, she thought I was a threat."

"Well, I don´t think you´re her favorite person in the planet," Armie says as Timothée giggles, nodding his head. "But I don´t think she would have a problem with us being together. Actually, after everything happened, she encouraged me to talk to you."

"She did?"

"Yeah. I think in some way she admired you for telling me the truth, even if you knew that could end all your chances with me."

"I had to do it, I couldn´t allow Riley to go through with her plan."

"And I thank you for that."

"You have nothing to thank me, Armie. That was the least I could do after what I´d done."

"What matters is that everything´s solved now, we´re together and you´re making me grilled cheese."

"I´ll make up for all the years you didn´t have it."

"Oh lord, I´ll have to work out twice as hard."

"You´re hot anyway," he leans in to kiss Armie softly, his hand brushing against his beard.

"And just so you know, I don´t care about what other people will think of us being together. I don´t give a damn if we´ll get side eyed by people who knew about you and Riley, or whoever thinks of judging us in any way or form. I only care about making this work between us."

"Me too." Timothée snuggles closer to Armie, his hand sliding down his neck and pulling him into him, their foreheads pressed together. "By the way, I will do my best to visit you whenever I got time...and money."

"I can pay for your..." Armie trails off as Timothée arches an eyebrow. "No paying for anything, gotta remember that."

"I just want us to have a normal relationship, like every other couple has. None of the people I went out with paid for everything."

"Did you got out with a lot of millionaires?"

"Oh, fuck off."

Armie laughs, his thumb tracing Timothée´s lips before he pulls him in for a kiss. He smiles down at him, pecks his lips one more time and then sighs, leaning back on the bedpost. He wraps his arm around Timothée´s shoulder, keeping him close to him and kisses down his forehead.

"I can´t guarantee that I will always restrain myself, because as I said, I would like to spoil you from time to time, but I will do my best to follow this instruction of yours. I want you to be comfortable on this relationship, so if that´s what it needs, that´s what I´ll do."

Timothée nods, looking up at Armie. "I just want this to be a healthy and happy relationship, one where we are true companions and we can share everything, that includes bills and stuff."

Armie chuckles softly, leaning his head back as Timothée arches an eyebrow, looking up at him.

"What?"

"You´re incredible, you know that, right? I know you beat yourself up for what everything and I was honest with you about how I feel about you and what happened, but no one I´ve been with has ever said that to me. No one has ever said no to me hiring a chef, or turned down a plane ticket."

"I´m not everyone."

"No, you´re not. You´re my little devil and I love you."

"I love you too, Mr. Hammer."

****   
  


* * *

****   
  
  
  


"I guess this is it," Armie says while getting up. 

He bites on his lip, his blue eyes swiftly wandering around the area, before he turns to Timothée, who has his head down and his hands tucked inside his pockets. He smiles from the corner of his lips, takes a step closer to him and lifts his chin, kind eyes trying to bring some lightness into the situation.

"Hey, I want you to know that this time I´ve spent with you, it was incredible. I enjoyed every single second of it, and I can´t wait for us to have a lot more moments together, moments that we will remember for many years."

Timothée nods. "I want to thank you for listening to me, Armie."

"There´s no need for that."

"Yes, there is. You could have just walked away from me, ignored every single word I said, but you didn´t and I will always be thankful for that. I´m thankful for you giving us a chance, but most importantly, I´m thankful that you´re giving me a chance to prove you I am a good person."

"You are a good person, Tim."

"Maybe, but I might have lost track of things for a while."

Armie sighs, taking a step closer to Timothée, who holds onto his arms. He cradles his face, his thumb gently stroking his cheek and smiles.

"You made a mistake, Timothée, but we all make mistakes in life. As Riley´s father, no matter if I did exactly what she wanted me to do, I shouldn´t have allowed my feelings for you to speak louder. When I kissed you for the first time, I was crossing a line and things might have worked in the end, but it doesn´t change the fact that what I did back then was wrong."

Timothée takes a deep breath, trying to put a smile on his face as Armie leans his forehead against his and gently pecks his lips. He tightens his grip on Armie´s arms for a second, before wrapping his arms around him, hugging him as tight as he possibly can.

"Please, call me when you get there."

"It´ll be late, Tim."

"I don´t care. Just call me, please."

Armie chuckles, nodding his head as he strokes Timothée´s back. "It´s okay, I´ll call you as soon as I land."

"Thank you."

"Now, can I get a kiss goodbye?"

Timothée chuckles, looking up at Armie with a sheepish smile plastered on his face. He slides his hand to his face, his fingers tracing his beard before he pulls him down, kissing him tenderly.

Armie wraps his arms around his waist, deepening the kiss as he brings Timothée even closer. He couldn´t care less if people are watching, he doesn´t want to waste any precious second he has with Timothée and this kiss, this kiss might be the last one for a few days -maybe even weeks. He wants to make sure Timothée´s taste remains with him for as long as possible.

"I look forward to all the new moments we will have together," he whispers while pulling away. "And I can´t wait for us to be together once again."

"You didn´t even leave."

"That´s how much I want to be with you."

"You can be quite sappy, Mr. Hammer."

He shrugs. "I´m a layered man, but if you want I can switch to something else and..."

"No no no, this way is perfect."

"I´ll miss you."

"I´ll miss you too. And remember, when you least expect, I´ll be walking through that front door and I better not catch you with any random guys called Mikael."

Armie chuckles, shaking his head. "That won´t be a problem."

"I really hope not."

"Do you remember what I said after you asked me who Mikael was?"

"That he was a good fuck, but you were saving the best for me."

"Exactly," Armie says while nodding. "Maybe, I didn´t mean that just the sex would be better."

"I get the whole package."

"You are the whole package and I´m the lucky one."

"We´re both lucky," he whispers. "I think you should go now, I don´t want you to be late."

"I won´t forget to call you."

"You better not."

Armie winks, places yet another kiss on his lips and then takes the small bag in his hand. He takes a deep breath, squeezes Timothée´s shoulder and then slowly makes his way to the boarding gate, looking back over his shoulder with a smile once he hands his ticket.

Timothée simply smiles back at Armie, their eyes happy but still with a hint of sadness for saying goodbye, even if they both know this is not the end. 

Actually, it´s far from it.


	16. Epilogue - I'll Give You Everything I Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the most wicked stories come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we reach the end of our journey. I can only thank you guys for the immense support for this fic, all the comments anf love I received. You are all so incredible and this wouldn't be as fun without you.
> 
> There are a lot other worlds to explore and I hope I'll get to do it with you all by my side. 💙

**Epilogue**

**I´ll Give You Everything I Have**

  
  
  
  


Winter has officially reached California and the temperatures have fallen drastically in the last couple of days. The trees are not as vibrant as before, the grass doesn´t seem as shiny as it used to be and the pool is left untouched for weeks. The large floor-to-ceiling doors that connect the living room and kitchen to the patio are closed, but the curtains remain open, allowing the daylight to come inside.

Absorbed in her work in the kitchen, Maria leans against the sink, chopping a couple of fruits while on the stove, bacon and eggs are fried. By the counter, there´s a stack of pancakes, a basket of bread and along with it, jars of juice and yogurt. A selection which she meticulously took care of it, trying her best to please the guests as best as she possibly can.

Footsteps catch her attention and she looks over her shoulder, a small smile on her face as she sees Armie walking down the stairs. The last three months brought some changes to Armie, his company is about to open a new office in Germany, he finds himself in his first real relationship ever since his wife died ten years ago, his beard has gone shorts and so have his hair.

Maria joked that he was trying to look younger for Timothée, getting a more stylish haircut, something he didn´t exactly deny it. She smiles as he wraps an arm around her shoulders and places a kiss on her temple, his warmth towards her the one thing that never seems to change around the house.

"Good morning, mi amor."

"Good morning."

Armie looks around the kitchen, a wide smile on his still sleepy face as he takes in all the food displayed there. It truly is a beautiful sight and the smell is intoxicating, which leaves him even more hungry than he already was. He cocks an eyebrow as he sees a piece of paper lying on the counter and reaches for it, running his eyes through it briefly, before turning back to Maria.

"What´s this?"

"Riley sent me a letter," she explains as Armie nods. "She asked about you."

"She did? Is she wondering if I'm dead already?"

"Armie, don´t say that."

"Maria, she was the one who hinted that it would be easier if I just died."

"I know, but the mere thought of that makes my heart ache."

"Look, I´m happy there´s still some sort of humanity in her if she is taking time of her day to write you. But I think it´s easier if we all accept the fact that between me and her, there´s not a chance of things going back to normal. Or what I thought was normal, anyway."

Maria nods, unable to find anything to say that would make things better.

"What did she ask?"

"A friend of her saw you and Timothée together a few weeks ago, so she was wondering if you two were together."

"Of course," Armie mumbles, shaking his head. "See? She´s not worried about me, she´s probably just wondering what her friends are thinking of her now that her ex boyfriend is dating her father."

"I wish things had gone differently," Maria admits. "I never thought Riley could be like this."

"Neither of us did," he assures her, rubbing her back as he turns around, hearing footsteps. He smiles as he sees Timothée walking down the stairs and swiftly turns back to Maria. "We should leave this conversation for some other time."

"Of course."

He winks at her and turns around just as Timothée walks inside the kitchen, immediately stealing a slice of bread from the basket and taking a bite of it. Armie chuckles, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer, planting a brief kiss on his lips.

"How´s everyone?"

"Well, my mother is walking around the bedrooms upstairs completely enamored with everything she sees, but she says she´ll be done soon and will help Maria with everything she needs for the dinner. My dad is still wondering how the hell someone your age owns all of this, while Pauline is really mad at me for having a winter birthday, since she really wanted to enjoy the pool."

Armie chuckles, shaking his head. "Tell her she can come back on summer and take full advantage of it."

"Oh sweetie, you really think you´ll be inviting them back here after this weekend? You have no idea of what you got yourself into here, Armie."

"Your parents are really nice people, I doubt it will be anything other than an amazing weekend. Besides, we all want the same thing, which is to celebrate you."

"You spent one night with them, Armie. Trust me, the Chalamets are not easy to deal with."

"I run a multimillionaire company with offices in four different countries, Timothée, I can handle the Chalamets."

"You´re getting too cocky, Mr. Hammer."

"I thought you loved that?" He winks as Timothée rolls his eyes, hitting his chest. 

"Oh, since we´re talking about celebrating, please, tell me tonight will be something small."

"I´ve told you already, Tim, it´s just us, your family and four friends of mine, all which you already know. There´s no reason for you to feel nervous or anything, specially because it´s your birthday and I don´t want you uncomfortable with anything."

"I'm not uncomfortable, I'm anxious."

Armie smirks, tightening his grip around Timothée´s waist and pressing their bodies together.

"I think I can help you with, you know?"

"I doubt your kinky shit is gonna help me right now," Timothée says as Maria coughs, bringing their attention back to her. He blushes, bites on his lip and shakes his head as Armie chuckles. "Sorry, Maria."

Armie leans in to kiss Maria´s cheek, then takes Timothée´s hand in his and leads him around the house and down the hallway, rushing inside the library and locking the door behind them. He cradles Timothée´s face in his hands, brings his lips closer to his and kisses him fiercely, a little moan escaping him when Timothée´s hands sneak inside his shirt and his nails drag down his abs.

"You have any idea how hard it´s gonna be to contain myself while your parents are around?"

"Tell me about it," Timothée says in between kisses, his lips traveling down Armie´s neck and pulling on his shirt to reveal his shoulder, which he sucks on it. "I just want to crawl all over you, but God forbid my mom hears any of the things we do in the bedroom."

Armie nods, sliding his hands down to his thighs and pulling him up. He kisses him once again, his large hands sprawled on Timothée´s back as he walks over to the leather couch and sits down with him on his lap, a hand sliding up to his hair and tugging on it.

"The things I want to do with you," Armie whispers in between kisses. "I want to ravish your body and leave you begging for more."

"Don´t fucking tease me, Mr. Hammer."

Armie smirks, cradling his face again, his thumb tracing his shiny and swollen lips. "Oh, babe, I´m teasing myself at this point."

Timothée chuckles, his hands brushing against Armie´s beard. He stares at him, a wide and mischievous smile coming to his lips as he sneaks a hand down in between them and inside Armie´s sweatpants, tugging on his cock, which by now is starting to get hard.

"Mr. Hammer, how do you plan on explaining this to our guests?"

"Maybe you can help me with it before we head to the breakfast table?"

Timothée smirks, planting a couple of quick kisses on Armie´s lips as he starts stroking his cock, slowly and steadily. He smiles with every little gasp and moan from Armie, runs his tongue up his neck, bites on his shoulder and ever so slowly increases his tempo, his thumb caressing the head and smearing precum all over it.

Armie sighs in contentment, his hands holding tight onto Timothée´s waist, his head slightly thrown back, giving him access to do whatever the hell he wants with him. They spent most of the night making out in bed, teasing and playing with each other, but never to the fullest. Swiftly, Armie finds himself nearing an orgasm and his cock throbs against Timothée´s hands, before he cums. 

With a wicked smile on his face, mirroring his actions on the very first night they met up in this very library, Timothée raises his hands and licks every drop of cum from it, his eyes never leaving Armie´s.

"Best birthday breakfast I could ask for."

"My little devil."

Timothée wraps his arms around his neck, pulls him closer and kisses him roughly, only stopping when there´s a knock on the door. They look at each other, then turn their attention to the door, Maria´s voice coming after another round of knocking.

"Breakfast is set, Timothée´s parents are already at the table."

"We´ll be right there," Armie shouts, a little blush on his cheeks as he turns to Timothée. "Time to put on my charm and wow your parents."

"I think they´re pretty impressed already, but knowing you, I know you´ll make them fall in love with you completely by the end of breakfast."

Armie shrugs, taking Timothée´s hand in his as he gets up. "That´s what I do."

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Timothée leans against the bathroom door, arms crossed as he watches Armie, who leans against the sink, his fingers tracing his freshly trimmed beard. He smiles to himself, unable to understand how on earth he got so lucky to have someone like him in his life. Kind, generous, intelligent, funny, handsome and incredibly sexy; he had won the lottery and he would not allow himself to make the same mistake twice, he was not gonna lose Armie once more.

His eyes lock with Armie´s through the mirror reflection and his smile grows, a fire igniting inside of him whenever Armie looks at him with those ocean eyes. He walks over to him, a hand sliding down his waist as he snuggles himself in between the sink and his hard body, which is now covered in some fancy dress shirt.. 

He runs his hands down Armie´s white shirt, hooks his fingers on his belt loops and pulls him incredibly closer, his lips brushing softly against his. He closes his eyes as Armie´s hands slide inside his hair and pull his head back, his nose gently tracing his skin before he captures him in a kiss. Timothée feels his body go pliant against Armie, his leg hooking up on Armie´s as he deepens the kiss.

As he pulls away breathless, his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen, Timothée smiles. He can´t really remember the last time he felt so happy during his birthday, mostly because he´s pretty sure he has never actually been this happy. His family is enjoying every single minute in Armie´s house, his mother becoming good friends with Maria, while Pauline takes joy in spending hours inside the library. 

He can see them all becoming one big and happy family in the future.

"This suit looks really good on you, Mr. Hammer."

"You´re looking quite dashing too."

"I made an effort."

"You don´t need that," he winks before stealing a quick kiss. "Shall we go join our guests? Birthday boy has to enjoy every single second of his dinner."

"Birthday boy would much rather lock that door and spend the rest of the night inside this bedroom with you."

"That´s good to know, because I might have a little surprise for you by the end of the night."

Timothée leans back, arching an eyebrow as Armie chuckles. "What are you talking about?"

"Like I said, it´s a surprise, so I can´t tell you."

"Surprises are overrated, Armie."

"Everything is overrated for you, Tim."

Timothée shrugs, a smirk on his face as Armie cradles his face and steals yet another intense and passionate kiss. He runs his fingers through Armie´s beard as they pull away, his eyes nearly shining with glee and happiness. He intertwines his fingers with Armie´s, follows him out of the bathroom and stops by the bed when he reaches for his suit to put it on.

Biting his lip, Timothée eyes Armie up and down, his face flushed as he thinks of all the things he would rather be doing right now with him rather than spend hours in a fancy dinner. He knows he doesn´t need any of this to have a good birthday, being alone with Armie, eating grilled cheese and drinking beer would be good enough for him.

As Armie turns to him and stands his hand out, Timothée swiftly takes it and follows him out of the bedroom and down the hallway. He can hear music playing downstairs, voices echoing in the night as their guests engage in what seems to be quite an interesting conversation. And as they reach the middle of the stairs, the cool night breeze coming in through the open doors to the patio, Timothée stops.

He frowns, his eyes wandering to Armie, who's looking at him slightly worried. He allows a smile to take over his face, steps closer to Armie and leans his hands on his chest.

"Let´s the get the hell out of here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let´s get the hell out of here," he repeats as Armie stares down at him amused. "I know you put a lot of effort on this dinner, but I honestly couldn´t give a damn about any of this, Armie. Let´s go somewhere else and be together, just the two of us."

"You truly are a devil, huh?"

"I can be even more if you just come with me."

"Your mom is not gonna like this at all."

"She knows me well, me disappearing won´t be a surprise for her."

"You´re actually serious?"

Timothée nods. "You and me enjoying the night together. Screw everything else."

Timothée waits a second for Armie´s reaction, a squeal escaping him as Armie grips onto his hand and rushes down the stairs, leading their way out of the house. He laughs, shaking his head as they run to the garage and quickly hop inside one of Armie´s cars, driving off immediately. 

Life is ten times better when he´s with Armie.

* * *

  
  
  


The black of the leather contrasts with his milky skin, the loop around his wrists perfectly made to keep him in place and yet not harm him in any way. His fingernails sink onto the fabric, while he arches his back, his perky nipples rubbing against the damp sheets that insist on sticking into his sweaty skin. His face is flushed, his lips shiny and swollen, his stomach seems to be on knots since he was restrained, but not for fear, since he´s miles away from feeling that, but from the constant arousal that rushes through his body like electric shocks.

His curls fall down his forehead, his toes curl up and his ass jiggles with each slap it receives. The flesh is burning, but he wants more and his cock leaks more and more precum each time his large hand comes in contact with his skin, whether to slap or to stroke. Pain that dissipates into pleasure, the adrenaline building up more every minute, his orgasm peeking every two seconds. He could try to fully describe what he is feeling, but he fears words won´t ever be able to grasp the immensity of it.

He´s bound and at his mercy. His body is no longer his own, but a toy built up for his pleasure. And if it was anyone else, he would say no, but with him he feels safe, loved and worshipped. He would do anything to pleasure him, because he knows by doing so, he also pleasures himself more than ever before. 

His hands grip onto the belts, his head falls back onto the pillow and he bites on them, muffing a loud grunt. His fingertips travel down his spine, sending goosebumps all over his skin and he squirms, his cock stuck between his stomach and the bed. His legs are parted wider and he forces him on his knees, his hole now completely exposed.

The tip of his cock teases him and he smiles to himself, the heat of it and the drops of precum that smear all over his opening nearly bringing him to the edge. He wants everything, he wants to feel his balls slapping against his skin, his nails digging onto his asscheeks. He wants to be ravished by him, fucked until he can´t keep his eyes open any longer.

And almost as if he can hear his thoughts, and by now he wouldn´t be surprised if that was actually true, Armie thrusts inside of him all the way. His skin pressed against his, the heat of his body now mixed with his own. He gasps, clenches his hole and drags out a moan as he pulls out almost completely, only to bottom out shortly after. 

It takes only a couple of seconds until they have built up a rhythm, hard and fast strokes, the sounds of their skin slapping against one another almost as loud as their moans. He arches his back, bites onto the pillow, thrusts his ass back and when Armie´s nails dig into his skin, keeping him in place as he merciless fucks him, he nearly passes out of pure ecstasy.

He bites his lip, closes his eyes as his hair is yanked back and smiles wickedly as Armie bites on his ear. His moans are like a melody, his touch warm, protective and at the same time rough and dominant. His lips lay kisses down his neck, his tongue drags across his skin and Timothée´s knees buckle as his orgasm peeks in once more.

His nails sink even deeper into the leather straps now, his whole body trembling and as Armie thrusts inside of him one last time, burying himself deep inside of him, he cums all over the bed, while he feels Armie´s cum slowly drip down his ass and slide down his inner thighs. Panting, his chest heaving and his muscles spasming, Timothée collapses down on the messy bed, Armie´s body on top of his. His fingers stroke his sides, then his neck and his hair, brushing some of the curls out of his face.

"Happy birthday, my little devil."

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Their naked bodies are sprawled on the bed, their legs tangled as Armie gently rubs Timothée´s wrists, his finger tracing the small mark left by the leather. He brings it closer to his face, plants a kiss on each wrist and then looks straight into Timothée´s eyes, his thumb caressing his cheek. His beauty continues to amaze him, to hypnotize him and he finds himself to be the luckiest man in the world to have someone like him on his life.

He´s brought fun, lightness and love to his life, things he thought he had before but only now he realizes they were all an illusion. This is what true happiness looks like, lying in complete silence with someone and yet knowing exactly what they want to say, how they feel. The exchanges between them in moments like this, are perhaps even more meaningful than when they actually exchange words.

His large hands cradle Timothée´s face, bringing him closer to plant a kiss on his sweet and tender lips. A smile appears on the corner of his lips as Timothée´s hands slides down his body and holds tight onto his waist, keeping his body as close to his as possible.

The sudden knock on the door is what disrupts them, causing them both to turn to the door with a sigh. While Timothée throws himself back on the pillows, Armie chuckles and sits down on the bed, reaching for his boxers and quickly putting them on. He rushes to the door, a sweet smile on his face as he sees a young man standing there, the food cart standing in between them.

"Thank you," Armie says with a smile before pulling the cart inside and closing the door behind him. His eyes wander through the selection of food there, four grilled cheeses, french fries and four beers. 

Before his relationship with Timothée, Armie couldn´t even remember the last time he had a meal that seemed so much like the things he had during high school. He fishes for a french fry, stuffing in his mouth and pushes the cart over to the bed, throwing himself down beside Timothée, who´s now sitting.

"Jesus, I´m starving," he mumbles while reaching for one of the grilled cheese, taking a mouthful of it. "Oh, this is even better than mine."

"That´s impossible," Armie says, arm under his head as he watches Timothée with amusement in his eyes. "Your grilled cheese is the best in the world."

"You´re so full of shit."

"What? I mean it."

"Yeah, yeah, I´ll pretend I believe you."

"Well, you should."

Timothée rolls his eyes, gently kicking Armie and throwing a french fry on him. He smirks as Armie swiftly takes hold of the fry in between his teeth, giving him a dirty look before he actually swallows it.

Armie sits back up, reaches for the beers and opens them, handing one to Timothée. He raises his bottle, a smile on the corner of his lips as he reaches out for Timothée and slides a hand down his neck.

"If I was back home, at the fancy dinner I prepared for you, I´d make a long and very sappy speech about how great of a man you are. But since it´s just the two of us here, and I´m pretty sure I tell you every single day what you mean to me, I´ll just say cheers."

Timothée smirks. "Best birthday speech ever."

Armie chuckles and kisses him sweetly, his thumb caressing his cheek. As he pulls away, his eyes wandering through Timothée´s blissful expression, he feels his heart fill with love and adoration. He will do anything for his boy.

He looks around the room, jumps out of the bed and rushes to the armchair, where his suit is lying. He grabs in his hand, reaching for something on the inside pocket and walks back to the bed, envelope in his hands and a mischievous look on his face.

Timothée arches an eyebrow, slightly confused and intrigued by Armie´s expression. He watches him sit down, hand him the envelope and without even blinking, he takes it in his hand, opening it as fast as he can. He bites on his lip, staring down at the two pieces of paper in his hand, before looking up at Armie with wide eyes.

"I´ll have to go to London for three weeks in January."

"Why you just telling me this now?"

"Because I still wasn´t sure I would have to go. But as it turns out, there are some things at the company that I need to deal with myself, so I was wondering if you´d like to join me."

"What?"

"Will you go to London with me, Tim?"

"Are you serious?"

Armie nods. "You and me, three weeks together in London. Sounds like a great idea to me, but I wanna know what you think."

"I think you´re crazy for buying a ticket before asking me," Timothée says while Armie shrugs. "But I would absolutely love to join you in this."

“There's something else, actually.”

“What?,” Timothée asks confused.

"If you allow me, I can talk to some friends of mine, who happen to know some people that would allow you to spend a whole day, or days if you want, inside Abbey Road, learning all the ropes necessary."

"Now you´re fucking with me."

"I love to fuck with you, but not like this."

"How do you do this things?"

"When you have money and you know a lot of people, it gets easier. Most people will do it for the wrong things, but I´m trying to do something nice for you."

"God, I hate how perfect you are.”

Armie chuckles, shaking his head. "I´m far from being perfect, but I do believe in being the best version of yourself you can be."

"Seriously, stop. You don´t have to win me over, you already did and you didn´t even have to talk that much to do so."

"I will never stop trying to win you over," he winks. "My mission from now on is to guarantee you´ll never walk away."

Timothée smiles, his hands sliding inside Armie´s short hair, his forehead pressed against his. "I have no plans on walking away from you, so that´s something you don´t have to worry about, Mr. Hammer."

As Armie nods, Timothée presses their lips together, a tame kiss that swiftly turns into a heated and passionate one. As the months go by, and their relationship grows, Timothée realizes he was indeed wrong all along. 

Happy endings are not overrated. Not when you find the right person


End file.
